


Pokemon: Desire of the HEART

by PatienceandPokemon



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Character Study, Family concepts, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-03-21 11:56:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 63,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13740366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatienceandPokemon/pseuds/PatienceandPokemon
Summary: On orders from Giovanni, Meowth is transformed into a thirteen year old cat-boy in genetic testing and alteration. Escaping to find Jessie and James, he searches relentlessly to find his two human companions and family while being hunted and finds himself in Twerp Troop protective custody. Will they help save the feline from his enemies and himself and if so, will he be grateful? And secrets have the trio been hiding about a certain cat?





	1. Chapter One: Running . . . . .

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tiniest_hands_in_all_the_land](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiniest_hands_in_all_the_land/gifts).



> For tiniest-hands-in-all-the-land, you are a ridiculously good author/writer. Anyone who has not read their work READ it you crazy! Their work: Graveyard of Stars and A Game of Cat and Mouse, and more.  
> Tends to get depressing. If you do not like that, please stop now. Also this is my first fanfic so please don't hate it too much.  
> if you wish you can also do little drawings and send them to me and maybe I can figure out how to upload them into the story or just make a whole other section for the pictures if I can.  
> Otherwise, enjoy? ^^  
> There are ten chapters. This is the first.

Everything hurt. The pain left no part with mercy of soothing bliss. Rather it viciously tore like a rabid Ursaring at the small sufferer within the cage. Another Team Rocket experiment with Pokemon genetics. So much pain that the rabid Ursaring would have been a welcome coupe de grace. Anything to stop the pain. Pain in his limbs. Pain his body to the very core. Pain pounding against his skull. A constant, dull ringing in his ears. Consciousness and the realm of dreams accompanied by pain. But the one he desired to get rid of the most was the one in his heart. He wanted to see Jessie and James alive and well again. So much so that the pain was excruciating and burrowed furiously in his heart. It was like his soul was being twisted and torn.  
"Jesse . . . James . . . .where are ya," whimpered Meowth pathetically in a hoarse voice. No answer, not that he expected any. Not anymore. Fresh tears fell like an un-dammed river as another agonizing nail was hammered into his beaten, withered corpse of a heart.  
"Come back youse two . . . Please. I need ya, . . . please," wailed the former Pokemon desperately. No answer. Left alone to his despair he curled into a tighter ball with his unfamiliar humanoid body. A body he never asked for courtesy of Team Rocket experiments under Giovanni's orders. How long ago had it been? Meowth did not know how long. Time no longer had any meaning. Goons under the Scientists had stopped trying to feed him after the umpteenth time time of him going basically feral. Possibly under Giovanni's orders with the reasoning that if Meowth wanted to starve, why stop him. After all, this was the same man who had given the green light to screw over the Scratch Cat.   
A low growl rumbled in the cat-boy's throat. Giovanni -- a name now viewed with absolute hatred. Unrivaled hatred. Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn, right? How about a Pokemon?   
That day was forever etched into his brain. The last day he had been a Pokemon. The last day he had seen Jesse and James alive. Called into the Boss' office -- details of which he had forgotten or tossed out of memory -- the trio had no idea what was to come. On and on the man had lectured them on their failures as though they had not been there to witness each and every spectacular failure. The normal blah blah blah do better lecture that had over time lost potency -- heard it once you pretty much heard them all. Something had been different though. An oppressive air had hung in the office, like the calm before the storm. Giovanni had switched form lecturing to blatant analysis that spelled doom. As if reading a menu the man listed the good deeds done for the world one by one, how they intentionally or unintentionally helped that stupid Twerp save the day.  
There had been something in his eyes that terrified Meowth. And the way Persian was eyeing Jesse and James . . . It greatly unsettled the cat Pokemon. Not for his safety. Hardly. Over the years his bodily safety had become less of priority -- one of his last really -- compared to the safety of his human companions. Sure they could be a bit of a hand full and annoying to the point of insanity, but still he was their partner in crime and it was his job to keep them safe. Hell and Heaven be damned of the consequences.   
Trying to be nonchalant and seemingly disinterested while not overthinking or overreacting with the whole situation Meowth had cautiously shifted in front of the duo, claws at the ready if Persian tried anything. His actions did not go unnoticed. Jesse and James shifted uneasily -- Meowth could be over dramatic at times, but right now his eyes read that this was not drama to have fun with, he was deadly serious.   
Giovanni smirked. "Why my dear Meowth," chuckled the Rocket Boss with a cruel, dark smile, "it's far too late to grow a spine." A snap of his fingers and grunts, new and old, flooded the office in a wave if black and shadow. Jesse and James were apprehended and pulled out of the office through one exit cursing and flailing while Meowth was pulled toward another. Not wanting to be separated from the two Humans he considered family the cat fought and spat with relinquished fury. Inexperienced goons were decorated in scratches, bites, and gashes that spouted blood. Eventually a number of goons managed to pull the Scratch Cat down the halls all the while he screamed and wailed for Jesse and James and demanding Giovanni released them.   
He was ignored and led to the rest of his existence. Experiments day in and day out until the days melded together. Drug testing. Pressure testing. Stress testing. All kinds of testing. And finally, the experiment that had forever changed him.   
The Morphism Experiment.  
He remembered very little of the test. Only a few tings stuck in his fuzzy recollection. Blood being drawn. Height measurements. Evaluation of his Pokemon aspects. Then in a blur the cat had been led, albeit kicking and spitting, to a room where he was then forced into a cylindrical tube. Intense pain soon followed, more agonizing than any Thunderbolt delivered by a certain electric rat. Seconds in and Meowth had passed out only to wake up who knew how many hours later in a strange, new and foreign body accompanied by wildly excruciating pain. Now he really was a freak.   
Grinning in grim remorse the cat-boy curled further into himself. He wanted to escape this dark and cold prison. Wanted to get away from thoughts running unwanted and rampant. Mostly these were thoughts of how to die. But even in such a dark place of mind there was a little part of his stubborn will that wanted to live. To find Jesse and James. He had heard enough from the Scientists before the . . . . . . Humanization Experiment that they had gotten away and were on the run.   
The only challenge facing Meowth in his beyond exhausted and agony was how to get away himself. He was a far cry form being fit in any sense of the word. And there was no way that, even if he somehow managed to miraculously escape from his cage, he could walk around without being spotted . . . . Did he even have the capability of using his attacks? The only thing that hinted at him once being a Pokemon were his ears and tail. Everything else was human -- pale skin, sapphire blue eyes, unruly creame-brown hair, and a white shirt and blue shorts that someone had graciously left. What was he now?   
Jesse and James flashed through his throbbing brain. He was -- is Jesse and James' partner in crime. The spark of a fiery soul relit in the humanized Pokemon as he fought against the agony and weary throbs of his body to sit up, breathing heavily but moving nonetheless. Sapphire blue feline eyes burned with a returning though dull fire.  
I am Meowth. I will find Jesse and James, vowed the cat as he assessed the situation.  
A simple barred cage, much like the ones he and his companions used on Pikachu from which the mouse would always get away. It even had the same complicated interlocking mechanism! Meowth smile bitterly in thought. " Go figure, huh? So many years of chasin' dat rat an' I'm da one da cage." The irony of his prison was not lost on the cat, but knowing what his prison was now made things simpler. Gathering as much energy as he could the Scratch Cat focused on his favorite attack -- the intricate connections, the dynamics, memories behind the attack, the flow of power.  
His hope began to dwindle when nothing happened at first. Then the familiar drawing forth of power in what little quantity it was and elongation of the nails-claws- on his human hands. For the first time in what felt like forever a broad smile stretched across his feline features. All hope was not lost yet.  
"Hello, Fury Swipes," purred Meowth beyond delighted that he could still be considered a Pokemon. "And hello Freedom." Using skills crafted with his partnership alongside Jesse and James the cat-boy slipped one claw into the lock and with quick, subtle twists and turns unlocked his prison with a quiet click. No longer hastened by the lock, the door flew open.  
With stiff limbs and a rapidly depleting store of energy, Meowth climbed out of the cage and stretching out his new body quickly assessed a route of escape as blackness threatened to overwhelm him. Wanting to stay conscious as long as possible he retracted his claws, in effect dispelling Fury Swipes.  
Sharp eyes scanning the darkness found nothing out of place. Just crates, crates, and more crates that did not even interest his feline curiosity what with every fiber screaming for him to get away. A storage room, surmise Meowth with a snort. So they had been waiting for him to die. Too bad they would find an empty cage and no mutated body. Leaning heavily against the nearby crates as the world spun and rocked and tilted crazily the cat-boy hobbled toward the storage room exit with legs that felt like jelly and lead.  
Each excruciating step was like a mile sucked from his energy reserves. Exhaustion called for him to rest, to sleep the pain and agony away. He fought the inviting call every step. Falling asleep now would be a death sentence and being dead meant he would never be able to find Jesse and James. Never hear their voices again. Never see their faces again. No, that was something he could not allow.  
Hobbling out of the storage room and leaning against the wall he made slow progress through the hallway. Meowth was so immersed in his own thoughts and determined cheering that his cat ears barely detected the sharp gasp just in front of him. However, his ears did catch the uttered, "Meowth?" from a very familiar voice. Looking up with heavy, bleary eyes that seeped black in his vision, the disoriented cat-boy found himself staring up at Mondo. Tall, handsome (by human female standards) twenty-three year old Mondo. The same kid who had trained partially with Jesse and James and become an intern for the two of them. The same kid who did not seem to have a bad bone in his body. And now, he stood in Meowth's path to freedom, to Jesse and James.  
"Mondo . . ,"rasped the former Pokemon dejectedly, taking a few steps back and ready to bolt with the last of his energy. He knew crime could change someone in the cruelest ways possible, but Mondo had just seemed so innocent, pure and untouchable by the darkness . . . . did he really read the kid wrong? Would be far from the first time.  
"They did this to you? Meowth, that is you right," breathed Mondo.  
Ears twitched and hope flared to life. Could this miracle really be? Had Mondo really remained innocent? Looking closer at the older boy, who stood three feet taller than him, there in his eyes Meowth could see the truth of what Mondo saw. Swaying even as he pressed against the wall Meowth murmured with an attempted mischievous grin that read as a grimace, "Dat's right." The world heaved and shivered violently as losing the long-endured battle against gravity the cat-boy sank to his knees and tried to stand only to find his exhausted body unwilling to move.  
Immediately Mondo was at his side, unrolling the thick cotton-Mareep wool blend blanket he had in his arms and swathed it around the exhausted, shivering cat-boy all the while blabbering," Onmygod, ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod, how could I have been so stupid!? Damn it! Damn it! Why didn't I come down here sooner?! I should have known something was wrong when Miss Jesse and Mister James asked me to look after you -"  
Fighting to stay conscious in the warmth and security of the blanket bundle the cat-boy shifted so he could see Mondo even as darkness seeped into his fadign vision. Had he heard that right? And the scents on the blanket . . . could they be--! "Jesse . .James . . .,"croaked Meowth quietly as Mondo rewrapped the blanket to conceal him more efficiently.  
"Don't worry Meowth, I promise you I'll get you back to Jesse and James. Just rest now, . . just rest now." Mondo was being honest. That much was clear in his voice. A tired nod as the cat-boy's eyes drooped closed. "I know . . ya will . . . . Mon. . . . . . do," yawned Meowth as sleep claimed him. Slipping out of the cocoon of blanket, the cat-boy's hand clasped Mondo's uniform like a lifeline.

 

He woke to the sound of gunfire. Shouts and explosions. Curses and called-out orders. Blood and fear thick in the air. All too close for comfort.  
Eyes drowsily flitting about Meowth noted the blur of passing abandoned buildings with overgrown vegetation and spoiled trash heaps through the twists and turns of alleys. Running for all he was worth and clinging to the bundled cat-boy Mondo cursed at himself, "You stupid idiot! . . Wuh-why did you think you could trust . . Domino? She's the Black Tulip for crying out loud! Idiot! Damn it! Damn it all, where is that guy?!"  
Confused and wanting answers though his tired brain wailed for sleep Meowth croaked hoarsely, " . .M-Mondo? . . . "  
The older boy slowed to a stop and looking down at the bleary eyed cat-boy opened his mouth to speak when two bullets whizzed past his head and burst against the brick wall of the building. "Shit!" Jolted into action by the near-death experience he took off running through the alleys, not caring where they went as long as they got away before ducking into an abandoned factory and zipping up the floors to safety. Short on options the Twenty-three year old ran through hundreds of plans in the darkness and could only formulate one. It was risky but had the highest chance of success. Plus he had a promise to keep.  
Meowth sensed rather than felt with muddled and weary senses that Mondo had stopped running and set him on the ground. The cocoon bundle unraveled from around him. Now seriously confused the cat-boy looked to his rescuer for an explanation. What in the world was Mondo thinking? They were undoubtedly being pursued by a Rocket joint execution-retrieval team, so why was he stopping? Something was off about the kid, he had a look of foreign, grim determination.  
What was he planning? Why was he bundling the blanket again?  
Seeing the cat-boy eyeing him critically with a face flushed in fever of exhaustion and stress, analyzing his every movement Mondo paused. He had every right to know what Mondo had planned, what Mondo was about to do. The stunt he was about to pull. Especially considering that pulling such would leave the exhausted Scratch Cat alone for who knew how long until either Mondo came back, or his official contact came.  
Meowth really did not like the way Mondo shifted on his feet in thought or the way his brow furrowed. The kid was plotting something. Something he was struggling to tell the smaller about. "Mondo . . . wha' are youse tinkin' . . .," rasped the cat-boy as his ears swiveled about in all directions, picking up on the shouts of the hunting party outside in the streets and alleys.  
Now or never and have the Scratch Cat hate his guts forever. " Meowth . . ," began the older boy hesitantly, " . . we um, we need a distraction to get you . . .away . . " He trailed off as heavy, feverish sapphire eyes narrowed to dangerous slits as the former Pokemon absorbed what the other was intending to do. Angular ears flattened and curled tail lashed.  
"Hell no."  
Mondo sighed. Even exhausted and feverish the Scratch Cat was stubborn. Secretly he was kind of glad for that. It would be all he had to keep him going until someone returned.   
"Meowth, please. . just hear me out." The cat-boy did as he asked, looking like a child being told their family had abandoned them. His face was heart breaking, but Mondo had a job to do and by God he would see it through. "I promised Miss Jesse and Mister James that I would look out for you, I promised you that I would get you away from Team Rocket. And I keep my promises . . . . you're in no condition to fight or run right now. I can draw the hunting party away from here . . . .give you time to recover . . . . "  
"But . . ,"whine the cat-boy fearfully on the verge of hysteric tears. He was scared and understandably. Scared of being left behind. Scared of being alone and abandoned.  
"I'll come back. I promise," assured Mondo and before he could change his mind the twenty-three year old raced down the stairs, out of the building and into the Beedrill's nest.  
Despair and fear heavy in his heart, Meowth could only watch as his last human friend disappeared into the darkness to act as a decoy to save the smallest of the Rocket trio. Sharp hearing a curse and a blessing, the former Pokemon followed the progress of his friend . . . no, brother was more accurate a term since Mondo was one of a select few Humans who Meowth considered himself especially close to. As a member of the family. And for him Family was a big thing. A precious treasure.  
So, he listened after Mondo. He heard the triumphant cries of the hunting party as Mondo broke cover and ran like all the demons of Hell were behind him. Hundreds of rubber soled boots pounded the concrete and asphalt after a pair of rubber soled, cloth lined shoes. Outcries for the traitorous scum to stop running. Heavy, desperate breathing of one pursued in a life-or-death struggle. Curses and gunfire. With distance the sounds faded and then halted to the point where even a Pokemon could not detect a trace.  
Not wanting to leave the last place Mondo had been, for the fact that the young man's scent still lingered and was comforting to the terrified cat-boy, he stayed put. There was also the vain hope that Mondo would return. Day after day, he waited with gnawing pain and hunger and exhaustion until those faded into mere annoyances. Time was passed through sleeping and watching for his Human family. All the while the cat-boy got worse and worse -- raging fever, debilitating hunger, burning thirst. He ignored these needs for the promise made.  
Eventually though, even the most hardy of survivors succumb with no help. Meowth was no exception. Exhausted, hungry, and thirsty with a raging fever the cat-boy lay where Mondo left him, just barely holding on to life. He had to see them again -- Mondo, Jesse, James -- just once more before he died.  
The sound of footsteps approaching his prone, emaciated frame caused the cat-boy's ear to twitch. The steps halted briefly before hurrying forward in a mad dash.  
"M-mondo," meowed the former Pokemon. A sharp intake of breath then a thud as his discoverer kneeled down and from the looming sensation was examining him, uncertain of what to do.  
"Fucking bloody Hell! The informant was right! . . . . S-shit they really are . . . OHMYGOD!!! Please God.don't let this be one of the trio--! Shit, even they don't deserve this!! . . .Christ! Sweet Mary and Joseph! It's still alive!"  
No, not Mondo. The voice was definitely masculine, no question. But the twenty-three year old had made mention of an official had he not? And if this voice was who he thought . . . one way to find out.  
Struggling to open his eyes with last of his energy and will power Meowth looked at the face of his discoverer just as the man's gray eyes, having noticed eye movement, focused on the feline's heavy, fevered eyes. Both immediately recognized the other, much to the dismay of the gray eyes.  
" . . . L-lunch . .box . . . . .guy . . . . ." With those words spoken and all of his energy gone Meowth slipped away into the darkness of unconsciousness.  
"MEOWTH?! Bloody fucking shit! What did the--Hey! Hey! Stay with me! Stay awake! C'mon . . . .fuck! Damn it!"

 

TO BE CONTINUED . . . . . . . .


	2. Meowth? . . . .WTF!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A war within and outside of oneself.. . can Meowth overcome the self hatred within? And will the Twerp Troop help him find the light to live again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This gets dark with suicidal thoughts and actions. Just FYI  
> tiniest-hands-in-all-the-land SOOOOOO HAPPYYYYYYY! I CAN'T EVEN . . . .Can you . . would you consider doing some artwork please . . . .pretty please with big blue sapphire eyes . . . .

The International Police Headquarters was for lack of a better word hectic. Phones rang maddeningly from the cubicle desks. Officers of the law and legitimate Private Investigators hurried in many directions followed by their Pokemon Partners. Orders and investigation numbers were vaulted out through the space to the respective agents. Controlled utter chaos.

Ash was wondering just exactly what was he invited there for. Eighteen years-old and a recluse of a Trainer, the raven-haired Kanto native was far from the easiest trainer to find. Which begged the question – How exactly had Looker found him? The only reason he was there, besides curiosity, was to find out what the man meant by “a matter that greatly concerned” him.

Disappear for two years and suddenly you are needed, go figure.

“What do you think Pikachu?”

Said electric mouse had been lounging next to his trainer, but upon being put on spotlight he sat up at full attention. “ _Dunno. Could be anything really. Just happy we weren’t the only ones summoned.” Ash could not agree more._

There was Misty with Azurill.

The Pewter City Gym Leader Brock.

Coordinator May and her brother Max.

Dawn and Piplup.

Dragon Master Iris and Axew.

Pokemon Connoisseur and Striaton City Gym Leader.

Kalos Queen Serena.

Inventor and Lumiose City Gym Leader Clemont and his sister Bonnie.

Why they had all been called there Ash had a sneaking suspicion that it started with Team and ended in Rocket..

“Glad to see you all could make it.” Pulled out of his thoughts Ash looked up to see the grimly serious Looker. He eyed all the present trainers with an appraising eye. “Let’s move to my office. The topic I wish to discuss with you is . . . delicate.”  No arguments were offered as the middle aged man led them to his office, a large box room with shelves of assignments and legal books accompanied by a simple desk and chair. Closing the door behind him the man heaved an enormous sigh of relief.

“The matter I wish to discuss with you concerns Team Rocket,” he began.

“I knew it! I knew it!,” declared Bonnie, pumping a fist in the air.

The trainers and their Pokemon groaned.

“What did they do now,” sighed Brock, obviously dreading the answer.

“What do those three idiots _NOT_ do,” snapped Iris.

Looker cleared his throat and attention returned to his steely gaze. “Let me finish at least,” he scolded, somewhat bemused. “By ‘Team Rocket’ I don’t mean just the trio you are all familiar with, rather I mean the organization as a whole, though this does concern them. As I have been briefed so too shall I divulge the information to you. Team Rocket has begun experimentation on DNA, specifically on the molecular level towards the transformation of people to Pokemon . . and vice versa. Thanks to an informant we managed to find one such victim in time to save their life . . . one I know you are all very familiar with. Ash have you noticed that a certain trio have seemingly . . stopped following you for some time?”

Silence as Ash absorbed the information. “Actually . .yeah. Where are those guys anyway?”

Sadness etched itself entirely on Looker’s face.

  
“Did I hear you correctly, Mr. Looker,” wondered Clemont, “but did you say DNA experimentation? As in, altering the genetic code of a being?”

“Yes,” came the little enthused reply.

“But that’s illegal! And immoral!”

Looker nodded. “Unfortunately, as you all well organizations such as Team Rocket think very little of the law and have very little morals . . . the exceptions being my informant and a certain trio and their Pokemon, . .speaking of them, I inform you that two of them are MIA while the other we have here.”

Anxious glances between all the occupants of the room.

“ . . .You’re not telling us everything are you?,” piped Max with Ralts perched on his head, her own head flitting to and fro as she detected something out of the ordinary.

The grim faced Interpol officer looked at the  youths in front of him. Wondering if he made the right call. True, these trainers had faced the end of the world again and again without flinching, but did he really want to drag them into this? More importantly, would they be willing to risk their lives for the truth that was about to be revealed to them? They were good kids, no question. Yet somehow this . . . this was different. It would shake them to their cores if he knew them as he did.

Not liking the oppressive silence Ash broke it. “Looker, you called us here for a reason. Saying the matter pertained ot all of us very closely. What did you mean by that?”

The proverbial door had been opened. The cruelty of malignant Human nature was about to be truly revealed to them all. No sugar coating.         

 

“Follow me,” breathed Looker reluctantly as he led them out of the office down a long corridor with the occasional turn. And the brigade followed him closely. Followed him past a room with a scent that made Pikachu’s nose twitch and wary electricity spark from his cheeks. Into the adjoining room with dim lighting and a silver window.

Looker stood to the side, hand poised to press the switch. “Now, I warn you what . . _who_ you are about to see is someone I know you are all familiar with. The very same someone we reached in time thanks to my informant.”  And with that he pressed the switch.

One way mirror magic.

Gasps and curses of shock.

Ash felt like someone had punched him in the gut then stuffed lead down his throat.

“ _What did they? . . H-how could they . . ._ ,”murmured Pikachu with paws pressed to his mouth in revulsion.

Each and every one of them knew who they were looking at, yet parts of them wanted to deny what their eyes were showing. None of them could really believe it. Three years of not seeing the trio and now . . . it honestly hurt.

He was the same, yet not. Same ears. Same curled tail. Same feline, sapphire blue eyes. However, he was human now too. White shirt and blue shorts. Height of a nine-year old and appearance of a thirteen-year old. Pale skin with brownish-tan tipped clawed feet. Creame-brown messy hair.

Meowth of Team Rocket. The same and yet different.

Bonnie and Max spoke simultaneously. “Can we go in?”

Looker peered at the two youngest trainers, running through his options. Meowth was still jumpy, understandable considering the circumstances. Plus, even with Ralts and Dedenne, the two were not exactly the most threatening of Humans. And knowing the Rocket trio’s history with this group the International Police officer understood that the Scratch Cat got along better with these two than he did the others.

“ _I wanna go in to_ ,” declared Axew as he made to scramble out of Iris’ hair only to be caught as he leaped forward. “No Axew. We don’t want to overwhelm Meowth,” reprimanded the young Dragon Master. The Axe Jaw Pokemon pouted.

Pikachu held his chuckle in. Even if the Scratch Cat had stabbed them in the back in Unova the little Axe Jaw Pokemon held no grudge against the cat . . . . . and neither did the mouse. True the revelation had hurt, but the Electric Mouse had known it was coming and there had been a deeper reason for the betrayal. The cat had a habit of talking in his sleep and the hurt in his sapphire eyes had been to real to be improvised . . . too inexplicably honest and real. Like a part of his soul was breaking. More than anything Pikachu wanted to go in there, but knew what his presence would do.

Meowth ignored the mirror window of the room. The only window of the room.

Instead he buried himself in his thoughts. Mainly on finding Jesse and James. Getting out of Interpol fuzz central would be the ultimate Mission Impossible for one like him and not because he was a Rocket in “protective custody”, but mostly due to his current . . . .condition.

He still could not really believe it. All his early life spent trying to be more human, what with the talking and walking in result of only becoming a freak in the eyes of other Pokemon. Now that he was _Human_ all he wanted was to go back. Go back to being a freaky Meowth with a unique talent. To not be this . . . abomination of scientific ingenuity and experimentation.

A click and slight creaking of an opening door pulled the humanized Scratch Cat out of his thoughts. Ears flicking in the direction of the sound his head turned in the same direction seconds later. And found two very familiar, somewhat older twerpish faces making their way into the room.

 

Fun Size and Four Eyes, along with Ralts and Dedenne. He had no real quarrel with them. Got along with them well enough actually. But their older siblings . . Science Twerp and Bandanna were never too far away and with them came the threat of the other twerps. Especially _him and the Pikachu_.

The cat-boy eyed them cautiously. Already pressed into a tight ball in the corner of the room he pressed further into himself. Four Ey –Max, ever the cautious one hung back while Fun Si–Bonnie slowly moved forward talking. More curious than anything with a healthy dose of unease Meowth listened and watched her every move.

Behind the one way mirror Pikachu watched the unfolding events with growing anticipation. He was not the only one as other Pokemon pulled themselves out of their pokeballs and joined in the observation.

Max opted to stay back and let Bonnie do all the talking. And talk she did. Mainly in an attempt to get the cat-boy talking. A quiet Meowth just felt . . .wrong.

“Hey there, Meowth. Remember us?”

Feline eyes stared, but there was a brief second Pikachu thought he saw a ‘ _Really?_ ’ look flash in the usually bright, conniving eyes that were now hollow and dull with horros unspoken and unimaginable.

“Been awhile hasn’t it? . . How long has it been, two or three years?”

Sapphire blue eyes regarded the fourteen-year old blonde thoughtfully, curled tail twitching and swishing. A good sign or not remained debatable.

 

Bonnie eased closer to the uneasy cat-boy as in the adjoining room Axew whined about not being able to go in. On the same table and seeing the same events unfolding Oshawott glared at the PokeHuman, plotting of what to do.  He never liked Meowth. Nor did he understand the “truces” Pikachu and Meowth enacted occasionally either. The otter, like everyone else could see the cat was one trigger away from a psychological break down. And he knew just the Pokemon to cause the break.

The longer Bonnie talked the more confident she felt that she was getting through to the traumatized Pokemon. He had stopped trying to make himself smaller than he already was and looking at them. Actually looking at them, not flitting about looking for the nearest exit. Maybe . . . . if she kept talking then . . . maybe.

Max watched Bonnie in awe. Her confidence in approaching a PokeHuman that could easily rip her throat out if he so wished was astounding. “She is amazing,” breathed the fourteen year old. Ralts looked from him to her and back and smiled to herself. Still talking Bonnie eased to a kneel and awkwardly waddled closer to the cat-boy, keeping her eyes and body language peaceful.                       

Meowth mulled over his choices. Could he trust the Twerps? Trust that they would not send him in a solo blast off? Trust them to help him find Jesse and James? None of them were really bad kids, not a malicious bone in their bodies. The Pokemon however were questionable. Carefully he examined Bonnie and Max, evaluating them.

He generally got along with them just fine. Even better than the older Twerps. Probably because they were still so young when he first met them that the world had not yet had a chance to taint their minds with the black and white of morals. The older ones probably never considered the gray of morals. Not that he could blame them since the lines between everything blurred beyond recognition.

Bonnie’s devious mischief was well respected by the former Pokemon.

Max’s natural curiosity of the world he understood.

Dedenne and Ralts were a lot like their Trainers.

 

A slight movement attracted his attention. A hand. A wide, outstretched hand. He followed the arm up to the Fun Size Twerpette’s sincere and warm blue eyes.

Compassionate like James’.

Determined like Jesse’s.

Could he? Just maybe?

The door clicked and creaked open again. On the immediate alert the cat-boy focused on the door just as Axew came barreling in going on and on about how happy he was to see the Scratch Cat, absolutely carefree.  However, his focus was not on the little dragon. It was the Electric type that followed the Axe Jaw Pokemon into the room and pleaded with him to follow him back to the other room that had Meowth’s full, undivided attention.

_Pikachu._

He saw the mouse racing forward while everything else faded into non-existence. 

Felt past charges of hundreds of volts coursing through his veins in wave after wave of agony.

Watched a face of concern alter into the aggressive, battle ready shock-the-hell-outta-you face the Rocket was all too familiar with.

Too close for his liking. Too close. _Too close! TOO CLOSE!_

 He needed to get out of there. Fast. Not thinking, not seeing anything but the threat that was Pikachu, the cat-boy bolted. He sprang past the young trainers as they called out and reached for him. Jumped over Axew. Barreled out the open door to the cramped freedom that the International Police Headquarters hallways provided. He ran for all he was worth, which was not much. Every twist, every turn, every staircase he took just to get away.

 

Why?! Why did this always happen? WHY?! Every time he got close to anyone they either turned on him or broke his heart or were ripped away from him or abandoned him or he had to hurt them in order to protect those he held dear. Why had he gotten his hopes up in the fist place? Especially with his current run of luck. How could he have been so _stupid_? To even possibly hope – Sweet Heaven he was so frikin’ stupid!

Bonnie ran after the humanized Meowth with all she had, yelling at him to slow down the slightest bit. No matter her speed the cat-boy kept a good distance in front of her. Even so, the young trainer was determined to keep up as Max and the others fell behind.

She had never despised Meowth. Rather she got along with him fine and was impressed with the fact that he as a Pokemon could do what he did. Which was why her heart hurt when she saw how . . defeated, broken, lost he appeared in that room.

There was still hope for the Scratch Cat – the brief light in his feline eyes when she offered her hand was more than enough proof of that.

Turning a corner Bonnie stopped, breathing heavily. She had lost Meowth. And now there were two options before her. One went to the roof. The other went down the other floors and possibly to the basement. Meowth had gone either up or down to get away from them. But which way? Max and the older trainers found her still debating between the choices and were discussing a plan of action when guitar strumming caught their attention

It was coming form the roof.

Max shared a look with Bonnie drawing out, “You don’t think . . . .”

Being followed by the eccentric trio long enough had led to some interesting discoveries of their pasts and peculiar talents.

Taking the initiative the fourteen year-old blonde led the way up the roof staircase as the guitar strumming got louder. The closer to the roof the group got the louder the strumming.

 

Quiet as possible against the gusts of wind and rusted hinges of the door Bonnie eased the exit open, edging around the small structure to peer at the strumming source. Just as she had surmised the guitar strumming was from Meowth, currently perched on the edge of the roof with his back to them and feet dangling over, facing the setting sun.

“What do you suppo –,” began Cilan only to be hushed verbally and silently by glares from Human and Pokemon eyes as the strumming gained purpose.

Breathing in the warm air of the summer as beams of gold, red, yellow, and orange streamed through the pink clouds and strumming the rhythm of the song, the cat-boy began to sing to himself. A gentle gust stirred his creame-brown hair and shirt. Wooden guitar in hand was a familiar comfort.

‘ _Take me down to the river bend_

_Take me down to the fighting end_

_Wash the poison from off my skin,_

_Show me how to be whole again_

_Fly me up on a silver wing_

_Past the black where the Siren sings_

_Warm me up in a nova_ _’_ _s glow_

_And drop me down to the dream below_

_‘_ _Cause I_ _’_ _m only a crack,_

_In this castle of glass_

_  
_

_Hardly anything there for you to see,_

_for you to see_

_Bring me home in a blinding dream_

_Through the secrets that I have seen_

_Wash the sorrow from off my skin_

_And show me how to be whole again_

_‘_ _Cause I_ _’_ _m only a crack_ _–_ _in this castle of glass_

_Hardly anything there for you to see,_

_for you to see_

_‘_ _Cause I_ _’_ _m only a crack,_

_in this castle of glass_

_Hardly anything else I need to be_

_‘_ _Cause I_ _’_ _m only a crack,_

_in this castle of glass_

_Hardly anything there for you to see,_

_for you to see_

_for you to see_ ’

He stopped strumming the moment the song ended. Sad, feline blue eyes looked out at the city of the evening with the glows of red, orange, yellow, and gold of the setting sun. even with the blaring traffic and bustling crowds, the city was quite peaceful compared to the turmoil within the cat-boy.

Who was he kidding? There was no way he would be able to find Jesse and James, not as he was now nor even if he was still a Pokemon. If Giovanni wanted you “taken care of”, you disappeared for good. Besides that what was the point to go on anymore? Jesse, James, their Pokemon – his family was gone. Mondo had been discovered and that went without saying he had been dealt with.

What did he have to lose? What was keeping him here? The Twerps? –Ha, that was a laugh. All he and his companions had been to them was an annoying burr in their sides. Two-thirds were gone now. Why would they give a damn about what happened to the last third? If he offed himself would they have a fancy shindig with party favors and cake and other goodies?

How would he go about it? Mulling over the methods the cat-boy gently set down the guitar and surveyed the fiery sky, not noticing the tears flowing down his cheeks and sparkling in the fading sunlight. He was already on a roof, granted the roof of a police station but a roof nonetheless. The drop would be long and torturous with suspense of impact – exactly what he deserved. The end result would be messy, but he had accepted long ago that he was no better than scum under someone’s shoe.

A certain electric rat had proven that hundreds of times. He stood.

The world would continue spinning without him. Had been since long before he hatched. Why bother to stop for an insignificant withered piece of filth like him?

Life would go on.

“DON’T DO IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

 

Surprised by the outburst the cat-boy turned on the tips of his clawed feet as a gentle wind kicked up. There on the edge of the roof with her arms spread out for balance and slowly approaching him was the Fun Size Twerpette. Behind her Four Eyes was clambering onto the edge as well, though not as fluidly as the young trainer had. And behind him the rest of the Twerp Troop stood stock still, watching the scene play out before them in horror.

Blue eyes returned focus back to Bonnie as she tiptoed closer. Wanting to keep distance between them Meowth took a step back for every one of her forward steps. Finding his balance Four Eyes followed after Fun Size, though with a bit more caution on his part.

An uncomfortable feeling burned in his chest as they followed him. Every gust of wind seemed stronger than the last. _Why?_ Why were they doing this? Was it a sick way of taunting him, goading him to jump? No, that was not the way of the Twerps. The same Twerps who had to help anyone and everyone.

Fun Size mis-stepped briefly them quickly reestablished her balance and continued forward. “Don’t do it Meowth. I –we know you’re scared and alone and confused. I know what that’s like,” pleaded Bonnie. Her words were salt to his scarred and bleeding, withered shell of a heart. _She **knows** of his pain?_ **_How dare she_** – no one knew what he was feeling now. _No one!_ None but him had ever gone through this, . . .this Hell on Earth. To become the **_freak_** others insisted you were.

Glaring daggers at her with his ears pulled back and tail lashing wildly Meowth snarled, “SHADDUP! No one knows wha’ dis feels like, little brat! ‘Specially not you! So don’t give me dat!”

Not expecting such a volatile reaction the two youngest twerps jumped and nearly fell over the edge.

 

The cat-boy’s expression softened and his anger subsided. That was right. He had to get these two off the roof edge of they _would_ fall to their deaths. He could not allow that. They still had so much to live for.

“You’re wrong,” whispered Bonnie still coming closer and closer.

Cat-like ears twitched and his head tilted slightly. Natural curiosity.

Taking a deep, steadying breath Bonnie continued, “You’re wrong. I do know what you’re feeling Meowth. The despair, the hopelessness, the feeling of being lost, the anger . . I know it all. That’s exactly how I felt when our Mom died.”

Meowth blinked. She was . . . .willingly divulging this information to scum like him? Hatching without anyone to rely on, the Scratch Cat had been parentless. On his own from the get go.  So he had only a vague idea of what a parent should be from what he ahd observed of his surroundings as the years went. One thing was clear though – as the parent treasured the child, the child equally valued their parent. Jesse and James had even played with the idea of quitting Team Rocket and possibly having a baby. Hardly a possibility now, though as he thought about it that would explain their behavior of the past four months . . .

He refocused on Bonnie, attentive curiosity and sympathy on his face.

She had stopped. So had the cat-boy.

“Lung Cancer,” murmured the young trainer loud enough for him to hear. “It came fast and hard. Then she got pneumonia . . twice. Through the whole of it though she told me and Clemont to be strong. Live everyday to the utmost. And we have.”

A remorseful smile and a single tear slid down her cheek.

Unconsciously the cat-boy took a step forward. He did not like seeing others cry. Especially those who were strong of will – like Fun Size.

 

A few sniffles as the tough little fourteen year-old wiped at her eyes with the back of her hands. Watery eyes locked on feline eyes. “Funny thing is, . . *sniff* you three do that too. *sniff sniff* . . I m-mean, no matter how many times we sent you guys blasting off . . *sniff* you always bounce back with a crazier plan and crazier contraptions to catch Pikachu that are *sniff sniff sniff* even crazier than the last . . . . I guess you guys just seemed untouchable with depression . . . . seeing you in there like that actually hurt Meowth, so broken and defeated. *sniff sniff* I just can’t let you jump to your death, . . ‘cause I’d miss you *sniff* Stupid as it may seem, I would really miss you.”

That got his attention. She would _miss **him**_? Really? A freak that deserved no sympathy.

Two unconscious steps forward. Nothing in the blonde Twerpette read as deceit. Bonnie was being a hundred percent truthful.

Smiling warmly and small tears sparkling in the corner of her eyes, Bonnie spread out her arms. “You’re not alone Meowth, ‘Kay? We’re here for you.”

“Really?,” breathed the former Pokemon feeling a flicker of returning hope. A glow returned to his sapphire blue eyes. “Youse lugs would really . . help? Even aftuh all we’s done?” His breath hitched as Bonnie nodded. These lugs were really –! Meowth for once did not have the words. A step forward.

Suddenly, like the back hand of some despicable cosmic force, a strong gust of stray wind slammed into the trio on the roof edge full force.

Meowth remained balanced, claws digging into the rough brick and tail counterbalancing.

Bonnie and Max were not so fortunate. Both young trainers fell over the edge accompanied by exclamations and shouts of the older Twerps. Max’s hand caught the edge and from the dug-in nails with white knuckles grip the cat-boy assessed that the other boy had the added weight of Bonnie.

 

“Max! Bonnie!”

Max’s fingers slipped. There was no time to think. Meowth was running before he knew it and by the time such a fact registered he was already lunging forward, firmly planting the back of his feet against the guard wall with claws digging into the brick as both hands firmly latched onto Max’s wrist. The cat-boy was tugged slightly forward, but having planted his feet firmly kept from free falling.

Two sets of terrified eyes stared up at him. Tightening his grip on Max’s wrist Meowth called on whatever reserves of stubborn will and energy he had left in his exhausted body. He knew that if he so much as slipped all three of them would meet their maker.

“I gots ya! Jus’ hang on!,” yelled Meowth needlessly. The wrist he clung to shifted and for a brief, frightening second he thought with immense dread that he was losing the boy. Then he saw the flailing arm. Catching on quick as the arm came back Meowth lunged and grasped Bonnie’s wrist in an iron clad grip too. The sudden lunge and distribution was too much on his weakened body as with a yowl of alarm the cat-boy was sharply yanked forward. Toward a nasty drop.

So be it then. But he would be damned if Bonnie and Max suffered the same.

Pivoting on the tip of his feet the Scratch Cat hopped onto the roof edge and twisted with the momentum. Using it he flung Bonnie and Max up and into their respective sibling who came running the moment he began to dip over the edge. Both were caught in grateful hugs and pulled from the edge.

 

They were safe. Meowth was not so fortunate as thanks to his little stunt gravity was now calling and had him in its grasp. The cat-boy felt himself dropping as if though in slow motion. He did not care anymore. Stopped caring the moment he made the choice to assure that Bonnie and Max would live. Go figure, a good deed done and he was going to die. His lucky really sucked.

“Meowth!”

He was falling and then he was simply hanging in the air. There was no reason to look or even guess who the rescuer was with their arms wrapped around his chest under his own arms and hanging precariously over the edge of the building. Only one Twerp in his whole twerpy career would be so stupid as to save him despite everything. Shouts and calls from the other twerps and Pokemon as Ash carefully pulled the two of them up to safety, panting heavily and still hugging the cat-boy to himself.

Ash had just . . . reacted. Seeing Bonnie reach out just like it would look like he would jump. Hope returning to a neutral enemy at the brink of breaking. Said humanized Pokemon trading his life for Bonnie and Max to live.

“ _Ash! You okay_ ,” asked Pikachu as he raced across the roof and leaped onto Ash’s shoulder, rubbing his head against the teen’s cheek.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” the eighteen year-old assured his friend. “How about you Meowth?”

No answer.

Looking at the one in question Ash and Pikachu found the cat-boy to be dead to the world, chest rising and falling rhythmically. Considering all that had happened to him it was really no surprise.

 

Pikachu blinked. He had known Meowth a long time and still he found himself surprised by the other Pokemon. The cat had always come across as detached and aloof in the mouse’s opinion, never putting his own self in harm’s way and keeping safe to the utmost. Yet there were times when Meowth flipped the script. Like he just had. Depressed to the point of suicide and beyond exhausted the Scratch Cat had willingly saved Bonnie and Max. There was hope yet.

“Is he okay?”

Trainer and Pokemon looked up to see Bonnie and Max, still clinging to their elder sibling for security, had come closer. Behind them so had everyone else.

Concern all around. Sure, the Rocket trio could be annoying at times, but on more than one occasion they had helped and even saved their lives; and so had in a mysterious way wormed their ways into everyone’s hearts. Mess with the trio, deal with them all.

Meowth’s attempt . . . had hurt and scared them. Showing just how fragile the smallest of the trio really was.

Shifting on his knees with the sleeping Scratch Cat in his arms Ash worked out a way to stand while carrying the extra weight. Frighteningly he weighed very little and felt rather boney. Another testament to his fragility. The eighteen year-old faced the Pokemon Doctor. “Brock?”

The older man stepped forward and with careful expertise proceeded to check on the cat. Lifting an eyelid garnered no reaction. Palm against forehead. Two fingers pressed to his neck. A look of concentration on Brock’s face gave way to a sigh of relief. The sigh was echoed all around. “Exhausted. Dehydrated. That’s about it,” surmised the Pokemon Doctor confidently.

“ _Can we get off the roof now_ ,” prompted Pikachu. He loved sunsets and all in the summer, _especially_ in the summer. This particular one however just made him feel uncomfortable. A twisted knot in his stomach.

Meowth had almost . . .

Had wanted to . . .

 

For all the years that he had known the cat Pikachu had never considered the fact that a stubborn and optimistic . .rival could ever plunge into such a dark place. The Rocket had just seemed too optimistic for any sort of inner demon to pierce his heart so savagely with a dagger of darkness. Now knowing better Pikachu wanted to get Meowth as far from any roofs as possible.

No arguments offered Ash led the way down to Looker’s office. The brigade got strange looks as they passed. Not everyday was it that one sees a group of trainers and their Pokemon bunched around one trainer holding what appeared to be a bedraggled kid dressed up as a cat with two younger trainers closely flanking and small Pokemon shifting about to keep the child within sight.

Ash did not let go the entire time they were at the International Police station. There was a silent fear that if he did so and the cat-boy woke up then he would race for the nearest path to death, most likely the roof.

Sensing this Looker set them all up in conjoined rooms in a nearby Police Academy not far from the headquarters. The rooms were only separated by doors that all of them readily agreed to keep open. Of course the Academy Headmaster had been informed of the situation.

Everything set up and everyone turning in for the night, Ash and Pikachu followed their example along with the other Pokemon on Ash’s team. Their room like all the others had a couch and a bed. Having held onto Meowth since the roof incident the eighteen year-old now eased his hold. Carefully he set the humanized Scratch Cat down on the plush couch as gently as possible. The cat-boy did not stir as Pikachu carefully eased a pillow under his head or when Ash settled a light, comfortable blanket over his small, boney frame. He did however flinch when Pikachu let warning sparks fly from his cheeks directed towards Oshawott as the otter prepared to give the cat a watery wake up call.

The troublesome otter handled courtesy of a small charge of Thunderbolt Ash called it a night. Pikachu, Snivy, Infernape, Greninja, Swellow, and unfortunately Oshawott lingered.

 

Seeing his feline rival so vulnerable left a bad taste in the mouse’s mouth. He sure as heck was not about to leave Oshawott in charge either, not in a million years. He knew the otter opened the door to let Axew in the other room and that had nearly killed Meowth. A warning glare to the aforementioned water-type stopped his creeping towards the cat-boy.

He was just too depressed. Too unstable. The cat deserved many things, a good shock occasionally but . . . _this?_ This no one deserved. His world had been completely altered, for all any of them knew Jesse, James, and their Pokemon were . . . it was impossible to comprehend the pain and fear running through such a fragile Pokemon. Though at times the cat seemed to regard his companions as mere tools, Pikachu knew differently.

Knowing him long enough the mouse could see in each one of their brief conflicts or allegiances how fiercely loyal Meowth was to them. It was clear he would die first before abandoning them forever.

Looking at him now Pikachu smiled at the irony of how innocent Meowth appeared in his sleep, as though there was not a single scheming bone in his body nor a deceptive word in his brain. Call the cat and mouse’s weird mutual friendship what you would, the electric mouse could not deny many things about the cat that gave him his quirks were too close to his true personality and that to take away one aspect would be to wipe away the concept of the talking Pokemon. That was something the mouse did not want. Annoying as the schemes had been, the theatrics and actions of the trio were too . . imbedded in their characters to not be them.

The smile disappeared when the mouse caught scent of salt. A quick look at everyone else and it was clear they too smelled salt. Creeping closer Pikachu stood on the tips of his feet and looked the cat-boy over closely. And now that he was looking, _really_ looking Pikachu felt like blowing the whole of Team Rocket to smithereens.

 

Warily gathered around their yellow friend the other Pokemon looked from the cat-boy to the shaking mouse and to each other. True what they saw made them furious too, the exception being Oshawott who was just confused, but not as angry as Pikachu apparently. Careful steps back. None of them could understand the rivalry between the two fully, but they did understand one thing that was unique about the rivals – mess with one, the other would be on you faster than a Snorlax to berries.

Pikachu grit his teeth in frustration in knowing that there was nothing he could do to remedy the pain. Meowth was crying. Not the constant crybaby crying at the drop of a hat, but _actually_ crying. Clutching clumps of the blanket to his chest in a white knuckle grip.

“Jesse . . . James . . come back,  _please_ . . . _Don_ _’_ _t leave me_ ,” came the hoarse, pleading whimper from the cat-boy in a quiet wail. It tore at Pikachu’s heart. Without his two constant companions, the two people who had put up with him through thick and thin, the Scratch Cat was utterly lost. In more ways than one.

Sparks crackling from his cheeks the mouse faced the other Pokemon. Oshawott was making sure to avoid eye contact. Five nods of agreement and one exasperated sigh. Then and there Pikachu silently made a vow. A vow he was determined to keep.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Meowth is singing is "Castle of Glass" by Linkin Park.  
> Think of the whole suicide attempt with the song "Coming Down" by FIve FInger Death Punch


	3. Chapter 3: The First of the Retrieval

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! The chapter with the bad ass Meowth! I will admit this was a whole hellofa lot of fun to write ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forewarning this chapter is quite . . .gore graphic . . and some fluff with Axew and Skitty.

Bonnie could not sleep. Too many thoughts. Too many fears. Primarily concerning Meowth.

He had been so close to . . .

Then he almost . . .

She felt like screaming and crying and throwing up. None of which she could do at the moment. So she lay awake on the couch of her room.

Well . . . since she was awake any way. And all of the rooms _were_ adjoining.

Quiet as she could the young trainer bundled her blanket around her shoulders and scooping Dedenne up from the pillow, placing the sleepy mouse on her shoulder before hugging the pillow to herself. Not uttering a sound she proceeded to tiptoe from room to room. It was a little light in the rooms thanks to the rising sun but not enough to wander about with no caution. To not bump into anything she sent out an exploratory toe as she walked. Better to have a stubbed toe than a bruised hip.

Slipping into Ash’s adjoined room Bonnie crept through the early morning to the “living room” where a couch would be. All the rooms were designed the same, so her sound reasoning was that there would be a couch. She was right.

And apparently she was not the only one concerned about Meowth. A sigh of relief and warm smile as the young trainer crept over and around the sleeping lumps of her friends all gathered haphazardly around the Meowth occupied couch. Through the night everyone had migrated towards the unstable cat.

And she did see _everyone_.

 

Iris slept with her back against the couch armrest with Emolga, Excadrill, and Dragonite circled around her either nearby or at her side. Axew had opted for an interesting spot against Meowth’s head, chin resting on the cat-boy’s forehead and little talons clasping clumps of creame-brown hair.

Cilan, Misty, Serena, Clemont, Brock, May, and Dawn slept on nearby mats alongside their Pokemon. Max was propped up against the wall with Ralts at his side.

Ash had his back against the other armrest, hat pulled down and Pikachu slumped over his shoulder.

And joining Axew and Meowth on the couch was Skitty. Somehow the little feline had wiggled her way against the blanket cocoon Meowth had bundled himself in and managed to nuzzle herself under his arm. And was it just Bonnie or were there purrs coming from . . no Skitty was the purring machine in question.

Not wanting to disturb anyone Bonnie finished tiptoeing toward the couch and eased herself down on the floor, back pressed against the front of the couch. The young trainer could not believe the depth of darkness within an organization she had at one time had no fear towards. Poorly founded that assumption of the sleeping cat-boy was anything to go by. Jesse, James, and Meowth were never really good at Pokemon stealing and though on the wrong side of the law none of them deserved . . this.

She looked up at the sleeping PokeHuman and could not help the memory of the cat-boy’s Pokemon face slipping over with the memories of countless schemes gone wrong, the playfully sarcastic smirk of the cat Pokemon when he was up to something – or knew something you did not, glowing confidence in determined eyes. She remembered every quirk. A Pokemon that had been so deviously optimistic reverted to an on edge, suicidal lost soul.

It was getting increasingly harder not to wrap him in a hug from which he would freak and struggle to get out of.

 

Startled awake by a touch to her shoulder Bonnie realized she had fallen asleep as her eyes flew open. She blinked sleepily at the gray eyed, grim faced Looker. Around her the others were stirring too and stretching from awkward sleeping positions.

“Anyone ready for breakfast,” pondered Looker as he looked over the gathered trainers. Some were in pajamas. Others were still in yesterday’s clothes. At those four words all eyes were bright and alert and on the International Police officer.

For a few seconds until Bonnie asked, “Where’s Meowth?”  Panic seeped into fogged brains, immediately waking them all up as they realized the depressed PokeHuman was missing. He was not the only one.

“Axew’s gone too!”

“And Skitty!”

It was time to call off the search dogs before the panicked frenzy began. “All will be answered at breakfast. I think they’re still cooking,” placated the Interpol officer pleasantly.

“They?”

Looker simply motioned for them to follow and led the way through the halls to the large breakfast area and kitchen. Hungry trainers and Pokemon were close behind. Closer and closer to the kitchen and the tantalizing smells of cooking greeted growling tummies, as did voices.

“Such a delectable aroma, it hugs the heart an –,”

“SHHHH!” hissed most of the trainers as the group paused some distance from the kitchen. Praying for the rumbling of hunger to quiet down trainers and Pokemon alike listened.

 

Meowth was a cooking hurricane in the kitchen going from oven to oven and from pan to pan, checking the pancakes, waffles, and bacon with a careful eye. Cooking was easy to him – especially considering he did most of it, which meant knowing the preferred diet of whom you were serving. Jesse and James were not that picky. If it was edible – ambrosia! If not, then down the hatch anyway. The trio had learned long ago you got by with what you could.

The Twerps were different and having followed them as long as the trio had, the cat-boy knew their dietary preferences like the curl of his tail.

The Twerp Pokemon would eat anything that even remotely smelled good.

Ash and Pikachu ate things that were primarily tangy or sour, so a few splotches of Aspear Berry for the Main Twerp and ketchup for Pikachu. Honestly, what was that mouse’s _deal_ with ketchup?! Meowth loved coffee but my GOD! Get the mouse anywhere near a supply closet of ketchup and you would have a crime scene that looked like murder. Chuckling at the small mental image of a red-pawed Pikachu in mid-swipe of another bottle of ketchup the cat-boy moved down his mental list of preferences.

Redhead Twerp liked spicy or sour food, ironic in his opinion but who was he to judge. Each to his own.

Poke Doc liked dry meat particularly. Strange but okay.

Bandanna, Four Eyes, and Fun Size liked really really sweet food. So maple syrup pancakes and waffles for them.

Dawn and Piplup like anything with Oran Berries or Chesto Berries. He could work with that. Blueberry pancakes and waffles, but without the blueberry.

Iris adored fruit in her food, as did Axew.

And Cilan . . . .. . . .Cilan was Cilan so possibly anything.

Serena loved pastries.

Clemont seemed content with whatever. Long as it was not burnt.

He was not the only one in the kitchen. Axew and Skitty were helping make breakfast.

 

“Okay,” meowed Skitty as she and the little dragon mixed the batter of the next batch of pancakes, “we got the mix in with the milk and eggs and a dash of flour . . . do you know where the nutmeg is?”

Flipping the bacon over the humanized Scratch Cat paused in thought as he recalled what he knew of proper kitchens. Such as where would the spice be? Coming to a simultaneous conclusion all three heads looked up at the highest cabinet. Already the cat-boy was eyeballing the distance from floor to cabinet and doing the math, though the solution was extremely obvious.

A side glance at the other two who looked at him expectantly. “Ladduh?”

“Ladder,” agreed the two.

Setting down the whisks Axew and Skitty carefully moved across the counter tops to where Meowth stood under the spice door having turned the burners down.  Balanced precariously on a step stool the cat-boy held out an arm for the two to climb like a bridge while his other hand clung to the cabinet top for support.

Careful and with the grace of cat Skitty easily scaled Meowth’s arm and pounced lightly on his head. She took particular care in ot crushing his ears. Any cat Pokemon with some common sense knew that hurt like nothing else, except maybe a grabbed or crushed tail.

Axew was . . . less graceful. His approach was to fling himself up and clamber onto Skitty’s back.

The result was a PokeHuman and Pokemon ladder with Axew at the top.

One problem solved and another emerged. Looking at all the assorted spices and knowing next to nothing about cooking the little dragon found himself in a dilemma.

“ _Um . . . how do I find nutmeg?_ ”

 

“It’s in a little cylindrica– no, actually, jus’ look fer a reddish-brown powduh, mostly brown dough,”advised Meowth.

Axew looked back at the spices and finding another wall peered down at the cat-boy wondering, “ _What does brown look like?_ ”

“‘Wha’ does brown loo–‘! Youse cannot tell me yer color blind!”

“ _Maybe a little._ ”

“ . . . Ooookay, wha’ colors _can_ ya see?”

“ _. . . . . .Red._ ”

It was getting harder to keep quiet in their hiding places from any possible laughter or gurgling hunger.

“Axew dat’s not even funny.”

“ _Got you to smile._ ”

“Well, . . . dat ain’t da point Skitty. Now Axew, ya can smell tings, right?”

“ _Isnt’t that why I have a nose?_ ”

“Oh for da love of Arceus, – yes! Dat’s exactly why youse got a nose! . . . Do you even _know_ wha’ nutmeg smells like?”

“ _Nope!_ ”

“Uh coise ya don’t. Noooooooo, dat would be too simple . . .okay I wants ya ta smell fer anythin’ dat’s got a sharp scent and makes ya tink uh cinnamon rolls. Can ya do dat?”

“ _Uh-huh. Cinnamon rolls!_ ”

“Oh boy.”

 

Surprisingly on that description the search for nutmeg ended quickly and the rest of breakfast went on without a hitch. Setting the table with all the food, silverware, plates, and glassware was done in a record of ten seconds as the sound of footsteps closed in on the breakfast nook and cafeteria. Meowth was out in the Academy Yard and up in the depths of the nearest tree before anyone could say “Good Morning.”  Giving each other puzzled looks and shrugs the group sat down and began to dig in. One bite and everyone was inhaling their food in seconds and scooping up more of their share.

Ash could not believe his taste buds. He knew the Rocket trio were good cooks – scratch that, near-Brock-amazing-cooks, but this! This was delicious! Why had the trio not considered opening a restaurant?  Even Pikachu was inhaling a fourth of specially made food for him, smacking Oshawott with an Iron Tail as the otter went to grab some.

“Well, we can safely assume who our mystery chef was,” commented Cilan as he wiped the crumbs off the table into a napkin. He was referring to their journey through Unova after Meowth’s back stab and how each morning without fail there were either fresh herbs and berries or a home cooked breakfast.

“Mm-hmmm . . . ah! What I want to know is how, after the Nimbasa incident, did he get from a Team Rocket HQ or Base to our camp without fail to make breakfast and leave without so much as a trace,” added Iris as she slid three more berry filled pancakes onto her plate.

No answers were offered. The trio had done a lot of things that should not be possible throughout the years, yet they did. So really, what was the point in questioning it now?

Meowth did not have to wait long in his hiding place within the branches of the tree before Bonnie and Max and a small posse of Pokemon followed them out into the yard to play in the perfect, sleepy warmth of the day. Through tired, half-lidded feline eyes the cat-boy observed them. And maybe, just maybe he was keeping an eye on them just because he wanted to and not because if he did not them the Twerp Troop would have his head mounted on a wall.

Axew, Azuril, Scraggy, and Pachirisu along with Ralts and Dedenne raced ahead of Max and Bonnie in a game of tag, giggling and teasing the two fourteen year-olds playfully.

Skitty attempted to join in on the fun, but a certain pair of bachelors by the name of Oshawott and Chespin made that impossible as she instead had to contend with running from them in a two-on-one game of tag.

Everyone else woulda liked dese kids right now, observed the cat–boy in complete bliss.

The moment was ruined when an instinctual prickling made him itchingly uncomfortable in the cool shade. You did not live on the rough, free for all streets of any grungy city without at least developing something of a survival instinct. Especially when that instinct meant the difference between life and death. Having one too many near death experiences himself the cat-boy had a well-developed survival instinct. It had never failed him yet.

Standing on clawed feet the PokeHuman assessed to the best of his ability what his instinct was trying to warn him about. Eyes roved the land and sky. Angular ears swivelled in all directions. “Where? Where is it,”muttered the former Pokemon.

Ash mid-bite of his lst bit of breakfast when a thunderous boom assaulted their ears and rattled the building.

“What the heck was that,” asked Serena, rubbing her ears with the palm of her hands.

“It sounded like it came from . . outside,” murmured Iris.

All heads turned to the doors with growing concern. Another explosion rocked the building and the group was filing into the yard.

 

Everyone, Pokemon and Human, froze in place with what they saw. Bonnie, Max, and the Pokemon that had followed them outside were okay – albeit, shaken and clearly petrified, but alive and okay. The source of the explosions were a man and woman in very familiar organizational clothing commanding a Hitmontopn, an Ariados, and a Houndoom. Next to them stood a strange man in the same uniform with strange features – strange, curved ears, elongated front teeth and a . . tail?! That was not the focus however. In front of Bonnie and Max taking a one-sided beating from the attackign Pokemon was an all too familiar cat-boy.

“Meowth?!”

Bonnie and Max were calling out to the PokeHuman desperately and pounding at air as though up against a solid wall. But why would they? . . unless, puzzled Ash when looking at the former Pokemon it clicked. Behind the guard of two badly bruised and bloody arms two sapphire blue eyes glowed with a faint luminescent green. Protect.

The man and woma – Cassidy and Butch – goaded the former Rocket as their Pokemon attacked with no relent. The goal seeming to be prolonging suffering.

“This has to stop,” growled Ash taking several steps forward to intercept the beating when a firm hand pulled him back to the group. Ready to tear someone’s head off Ash turned to the owner of the hand. On his other shoulder Pikachu glared at the person in question with aggressive sparks flying form his cheeks.

“What the hell, Looker?”

Gray eyes of the International Police officer calmly regarded the furious brown and tawny eyes of Trainer and Pokemon. “We cannot intervene.”

“Why the Hell not?!”

“One, because this is Meowth’s fight. Second, if you do get involved Meowth’s focus will shift and the Protect will fail.”

A howl of victory from Houndoom and cheer from Hitmontop overlapped a scream of agony.

 

“ _Third_ ,” growled Pikachu.

Looker regarded the two in grim calm. “Third – you do not know Meowth like you think you do.”

Ash and Piakchu blinked, perplexed. How many years of being stalked by the trio and they knew _nothing_?

“Raticate finish this _freak_ ,” ordered Butch.

“And once we’re done here we’ll go for those two this runt cares so much about. Who should we kill first? The Pokemon? Or how about . . the skank and the fag, cross-dresser,” added Cassidy with eerie, sickening excitement.

Something inside his battered body flared to life.

The strange man – Raticate – charged forward with fists of energy.

These people? These god forsaken bastards were going to hurt his family! Not only that, but Cassidy and Butch had slandered his Jessed and James beyond apologies. Say what you wanted about the cat, he was fine with it. Had heard every name under the sun and then some. Utter an insult to either Jesse or James – hell cat got a whole new meaning.

The blows came but never registered to the cat. Flying then rolling form the blows his battered body skidded to a halt just before the Protect he had engulfed around Four Eyes and Fun Size. Voices called out for him to stand and fight, show them the old Rocket-what-for.

He planned to, oh boy did he plan to make the Rockets _pay_. Permission was needed first though. A smal portion called out to them, seeking their compliance. Twin flares within his core, within his very being. Tanks Jess, Jim. I won’t let youse down, promised the cat-boy.

Now he was going to have fun.

 

Rolling to the side the cat-boy shuffled through the pain of his throbbing body and limbs to stand under the glare of the Rocket assault team and cheers of the Twerp Troop. Heaving and gasping air into his burning lungs the former Pokemon regarded the Rockets with a glare from Hell.

Three Pokemon, two Humans, and one PokeHuman. The odds were in his favor.

Cassidy and Butch screamed senselessly for their Pokemon to attack. Some hesitation and uneasy glances between the assembly before they surged forward. Human Raticate led the way.

Meowth breathed in deeply, closing his eyes and bringing his hands together in a prayer-like motion. Power that had been withheld and suppressed for many years surged and rushed into his soul. Ready to be of use once more. The energy bounced wildly at first, then began to accumulate I his chest.

A small, toothy grin as under his breath the Scratch Cat chanted:

‘ _Three are One, One are Three_

_Earth, Sky, Ocean, heaven, Stars_

_No limit to the Demon or Angel_

_One and the Same, the Same and One_

_Shield and Sword, to beckon call_

_Heart, Mind, Soul of three united_

_Forever connected, Death eradication_

_Vengeance of Heaven and Hell_

_Darkness in the Light, Light in the Darkness_

_Fear the Abyss, Welcome the Abyss_

_To shoot for the Moon, then past the stars_

_Fight on even when Kingdom Come_

_  
_

_Entrust the Soul to whom you Die for_

_Protect them, Guard them, Secure them, Save them_

_Hope, Fear, Bravery, Hate, Justice, Kindness —_

_Trust and Love all that matters_

_Fires of Hell and Wrath of Heaven, Angel sent_

_Summon soul, Summon will, Summon empathy_

_Fury Avengeance – Commence_ ’

**(The Resistance - Skillet : in background)**

“Come to us and die little kitten,” taunted Raticate as with blinding speed he charged at the cat-boy in Quick Attack. Feline sapphire blue eyes regarded the incoming overgrown rat wiht contemplative boredom. “Nah, I don’t tink soo.”

The Humanized Rat Pokemon lunged forward. The cat-boy was faster.

Ignoring the gasps and ecstatic cheers Meowth briefly placed his hands to his chest before pulling what appeared to be two katanas from his chest _–_ both seemed to consist of electrified flame, one a blazing blue and the other a vehement red. Not wasting a second Meowth drew the two before himself in a guard just as the Human Rat sped forward.

Bouncing off the unexpected improvised shield Raticate skidded to a stop and looked up just in tine to have a Night Slash – Focus Punch combination blindside him. The Human Rat cartwheeling in the air was entertaining to say in the least but the moment could not be enjoyed.

Sixth sense screaming the cat-boy spun on the tip of his clawed feet to face the jaws of Houndoom. He was ready though. Sid stepping out of the lunge he tossed on katana spinning behind him like a thrown ninja star while his now free hand accumulated moisture from the atmosphere all around. Seconds later he flung the Water Pulse into Houndoom’s face.

Both hit their mark – the Water Pulse flung the Grim Pokemon into a tree while the ninja-star katana cut through Ariados’ Poison Sting and tossed her into a body slam of Cassidy.

There were four? Weren’t dere, mused Meowth to himself as he scanned the area, katana at the ready. Where are ya?

“ _High Jump Kick!_ ,” yelled Hitmontop as drawing his knee forward he dive bombed from a nearby tree. There was no time to escape! Nowhere to go! The freak was vulnerable with his back to Hitmontop! Victory, cheered the Spinning Top as he closed on the cat – then passed right through him to slam painfully to the ground.

Beyond pissed the fighting-type leaped to his throbbing feet yelling, “ _Fight me you little fuck! Be a real Pokemon and fight me!_ ”

“ . . Very well. Careful what youse wish fer.” A Shadow Ball torpedoed from one of the nearby trees. Hitmontop swung a foot up to meet the attack in a display of Rolling Kick. As the fighting-type did so Meowth gracefully back flipped down form his hiding place and running forward unsheathed long, glowing claws as the katanas vanished. The Shadow Ball exploded as Hitmontop’s foot connected.

Using the smoke to his advantage Meowth plunged into its depths with the ease of perfected practice, navigating its smog as though it were clear as day. Hitmontop’s face as the seeming demon emerged from the smoke was priceless. Blue feline eyes burned with icy hate. A twisted, toothy Cheshire grin _._

“Surprise,”purred the furious Scratch Cat as he lunged forward, catching the fighting-type off guard in a vicious display of Fury Swipes. Dis guy’s eider stupid or has a death wish, contemplated Meowth as Hitmontop kept up the taunts while being whipped like cream.

“ _Who do you think we should kill first? Hmm? The skank? The cross-dresser? Your brothers? Your sisters? . . . Ooh, can I play with that little mime whose so fond of copying you?_ ”

**_Mime Junior!_ **

The bloody assault stopped as Meowth pulled away,  fighting the urge to maim the Pokemon before him. Out of all of them the little mime had somehow managed to keep her playful innocence despite the darkness all around them. She was always smiling. Always telling everyone to keep smiling. Telling them that there was light in them despite everything.

She even believed in _him_ – her freaky Big Brother.

**_“Mime, do youse really believe all dat mumbo-jumbo ya spout ‘bout? Da stuff ‘bout all da light inside an’ such?”_ **

**_“Of course I do!”_ **

**_“Even if da Pokemon in question . . almos’ killed anudder?”_ **

**_“Meowth?”_ **

**_“Ignorin’ all dose aroun’ dem an’ jus’ . . focused on killin’ dat udder Pokemon. Is dere light, even in dem?”_ **

**_“Did this Pokemon stop?”_ **

**_“Yeah bu--”_ **

**_”Did the other live?”_ **

**_“Yeah bu–”_ **

**_“Did you feel regret for the near kill?”_ **

**_“Yeah bu--”_ **

**_“Were you protecting something?”_ **

**_“ . . . Two. Two Someones.”_ **

**_“Then there is light in you Big Brother. A lot of light.”_ **

**_“Dere’s a lot of darkness too.”_ **

**_“Light cannot be without the Dark. Dark cannot be without the Light.”_ **

**_“. . . Mime.”_ **

**_“Mmm?”_ **

**_“Tanks.”_ **

**_“Always.”_ **

No one was going to take her light. Especially not this bastard! None of them were going to escape unscathed.

Wordlessly the cat-boy was on the attack, katanas in hand. Like an eager fool to the slaughter Hitmontop charged – and immediately regretted it. He threw a closed fist forward of which Meowth blocked with a katana guard before quickly side stepping and jetting past, nicking the Spinning Top’s side then adding insult to injury arcing in a sideways backstroke to slash both katanas across his back.

“ _You fucking shit head! Take this! Rapid Spin_ ,” screamed Hitmontop as he spun at a high, bloody velocity toward Meowth in an angled charge, predatory feline eyes followed the spinning idiot.

He knew where he wanted to strike. He just had to time it right – there!

No hesitation in mind the cat-boy lunged into his own spin that passed by Hitmontop’s Rapid Spin, seeming to miss when squealing in agony the fighting-type thudded to the ground in a growing pool of blood. Two more thuds and his missing appendages joined him on the Yard ground. A hand and a leg.

“Be grateful dat ain’t ya head,” spat Meowth with an icy glare at the incapacitated enemy. “Who knows? Maybe ya won’t bleed ta death out here an’ waste yer life. At dis point I don’t care. I have more pressin’ matters ta take care of.” that said the cat-boy turned his focus back to the remaining enemy and katanas once again at the ready strolled purposefully forward while Bitch and Casket spluttered commands.

Araiados obliged the orders of ehr trainer, scuttling forward on spindly legs and mandibles enlarging. Mere feet away and her target was moving closer. She lunged.

In the same instant Meowth tossed the katanas upward in spinning arcs while front flipping above the spider’s lunge and bringing an iron hard tail down on her back. She however, was not his only opponent.

A pulse of dark energy to the chest was a grand reminder of that fact. Flung into a nearby tree and sliding down to its base winded and gasping for air, the cat-boy glared at Houndoom as he charged forward howling victoriously, “ _You’re weaponless cat!_ ”

Maw of the dog mere centimeters from his face Meowth smirked. “Am I?”

Twin blurs of blue and red as the thrown katanas came back full circle and screaming like saws crashed into the Grim Pokemon’s horn, cutting it clean away. No time to mourn the loss of a decorative appendage as the Scratch Cat gave the dog a Focus Punch to the chin then soaked him with multiple blasts of Water Pulse. Barking indignantly the Dark-Fire type glared at the annoying cat only to be met with an impish smirk and eyes that blazed with hell fire as wicked volts of electricity surged from feline to canine. The power of the attack flung Houndoom on top of the crushed Hitmontop.

“ _You’re mine! Poison Sting!_ ,” squealed Ariados as she leaped forward and fired a barrage of stingers.

“Are youse even tryin’?,” muttered Meowth in disappointment as with a snap of his figners and a brilliant light briefly flared to life.

 

Blinking the spots out of her eyes the spider found her target nowhere in sight at first. Then suddenly, as if summoned by her thoughts alone he was in her face with blue eyes glowing in pure fury. “ _Poison Jab!_ ” A spindly leg tipped in toxins swung forward toward an exposed, bleeding wound on his chest.

A spinning blue blur of tossed katana surged through the air upward while a blur of red swept out and sliced through her spindly leg. A Shadow Ball – Water Pulse combination to the face and Ariados sailed briefly before landing in the growing pile of Pokemon.

Catching the rebounding katanas Meowth hopped down to the battlefield of the Academy Yard and faced the Human Rat, katanas at the ready

eyeing his smaller opponent Raticate scoffed at the glare sent his way. “This is interesting. Of all the times to grow a spine you choose now, kitten. And to think in the early days of training you despised any form of battling. Why is that? Hmm? . . . Realized you couldn’t protect your skank and fa –Aghh!”

Seeming to disappear and then reappear, no one could react or comprehend what happened as the cat-boy drove his elbow and heel into the Humanized Raticate’s back and knee respectively, bringing the two level with each other. Then with an angled twist of the larger’s body and reverse thrust of a well-aimed arm twist he effectively broke and dislocated the arm simultaneously.

_This_ was a far cry from the feline goof ball Ash and his friends were familiar with. Hell, had nay of them known the cat had this much power . . .

Jesse and James had obviously known. The Meowth of now was not to be tested.

Unfortunately, Basket Case and Blonde decide to test the cat-boy’s thinning patience. The scuffing of grass. Angular ears twitched.

 

Releasing Raticate to fall unceremoniously to the ground in a moaning ball of humanized Pokemon the cat-boy lifted and turned his head slowly toward the receding backs of the Rockets. Much like a predator drawn to the movement of prey. Each and every movement slow and methodical.

So . . . those two thought they were going to get away did they? Leave little Meowth to fend off their Pokemon and escape **_scot-free_**? After trying to ambush the Rocket trio’s Twerps? After insulting _his_ Jesse and James? Snowball’s chance in Hell. There was no escape for these two.

A tilt of the head and a wide toothy grin. Splitting into two hazy copies of himself the cat-boy raced after the runaways, each copy had one katana in hand. Closing on targets and moving in perfect synchrony the two katanas were thrust into a knee, ruining ligaments and any future of marathons. Cassidy and Butch rolled forward in undignified cartwheels for many feet before stopping in a cramped pile.

Melding back into one body Meowth approached the groaning mass with grim, determined steps and set expression. Two heads lifted just as the cutting point of a katana pressed against their throats.

Having never feared the smallest fo the trio before the duo felt compelled to keep up their bravado. That was until they looked into feline blues of pure hatred. Though the face was that of a young thirteen year-old child who had formerly been an aloof, mischievous and seemingly powerless cat Pokemon, the eyes spoke volumes. If he had wanted them dead, they would be. And knowing how crafty the cat was both knew he had a few ideas for their deaths.

 

Suppressing the urge to kill the two jokers was taking every ounce of will he had. They were at his mercy. He needed someone to deliver a message to Giovanni. There was no doubt _he_  had sent these two. He would bail them out for information.

All eyes were on them.

Decisions, decisions.

“I don’t like eider’uh youse pieces uh shit, nor ya Pokepals. Far as I’m concioned da woild would be bettuh off wit out ya, but even so it ain’t my place to play God. An’ considerin’ dat youse two not only insulted Jesse an’ James den to top it all of ya dumbasses decide to go aftuh _our Twerps_ . . Now dat is jus’ askin’ fer trouble.  An’ not da motto variety eider,” spoke Meowth in an eerie, calm and quiet voice that was laced with ice. “Yer lucky, _extremely lucky_ dat Four Eyes and Fun Size are okay otherwise ya wouldn’t be breathin’ right now. So I’m gonna spare youse two an’ yer little pals too, on one condition. Delivuh dis message to Giovanni: Fuck off. Come anywhere near our Twerps an’ I swear I will rip your head off yer shoulders myself.”

Message across Meowth pulled away from the Rockets as official Police officers swarmed into the yard and gathered witness testimony. All this activity fell on deaf ears. Shuffling to the cool shade of a nearby tree he felt completely drained, more so than he had in months or even more recently. Not surprising considering he had just released years of pent up power in a matter of minutes. Even the little doses of the returning katanas were not much of a pick-me-up.

Bad idea. Bad idea . . but fun, reflected the Scratch Cat. Easing himself down to the base of the tree he watched events play out. His tired mind clung to one clear, indisputable fact: He had to find Jesse and James. He had to.

 

Ash regarded Meowth with new found fear and awe. Hard to believe that the goofy Scratch Cat who never fought with such savagery was the same tired and beyond exhausted PokeHuman propped against a tree. The battle had drained all of his energy if the taunting Oshawott was anything to go by. All Meowth seemed to have the strength to do was glare, a venomous death glare.

He did not have to do anything as it turned out.

Hissing and spitting Skitty slapped Oshawott with her tail while Ralts and Dedenne tackled him. And when he turned to Axew for support the otter-like water-type was instead slapped again, spinning into Bonnie and Max who looked none too pleased with him.

Seeing that he would not win Oshawott bowed repeatedly to the improvised “Meowth Protection Crew” with hurriedly uttered apologies before casting a dark glare at the cat-boy.

Tired, half-lidded eyes regarded him with something akin to disinterest and insult to injury a large yawn.

“ _Hard to believe that is Meowth_ ,” observed Pikachu, watching with some amusement as for once Oshawott was left speechless.

“Harder to believe he had all that power,” countered Ash as turning to Looker he found the officer observing the whole scene with amusement.

“What exactly . .was that?!”

Grim gray eyes regarded Ash and Pikachu with amusement. “I told you,” chuckled Looker. “You do not know everything about the Rockets. Knowing the trio as I do and the way I do, I feel responsible for them in my own way. So I investigated them . . . what I had not expected was to find something concerning their Pokemon partner in crime. Thus, my discovery of his Ability – Fury Avengeance. As I understand it the Pokemon has to be extremely close to their trainer, or in this case partners, and bound in some fashion, how so I have no idea as most of the research was very, _very_ vague on the subject. However, what is clear is that Pokemon with the rare ability are extremely powerful with little tricks up their sleeves.”

“ _Like the katanas_ ,” mused Pikachu thoughtfully.

“Like the katanas. And though powerful, the Pokemon is far from invincible. If anything they are more vulnerable.”  At this point Looker gave them a meaningful stare.

Ahs and Piakchu simply grinned at the Interpol officer.

“We’ll look after him,” assured Ash.

“ _Unova wasn’t so bad. And we’ll be on top of any tricks_ ,” declared Piakchu confidently. He had a vow to keep.

“ _I shall take the first night watch_ ,” volunteered Greninja, appearing next to Ash from the shadows.

No arguments were offered. If there was anyone that could keep an eye on the cat it was the ninja.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you like that? Mess with the Twerps get a can of butt-whoop from Meowth.  
> Seriously I can't help but imagine how protective Meowth would be of them, especially now.  
> IS this all that Fury Avegeance pertains of? . . . Maybe not,wait and see.  
> And can anyone guess what Greninja wants with Meowth as he volunteered for first watch?


	4. Chapter 4: Secrets and Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greninja takes his first job as night shift watch seriously.  
> Nothing can go wrong with a seriously depressed cat-boy and some rope? . . . .What is Meowth planning?!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen to these songs as you read:  
> "How to save a Life" by The Fray  
> "Angels Fall" by Breaking Benjamin  
> "Battle Cry" by Skillet  
> "Battlefield" by Svrcina  
> "Burning Heart" by Svrcina  
> "Lover. Fighter." by Svrcina

The night was peaceful. Quiet. Clear, starry night sky.

Perched on the roof of the International Police Academy and arms crossed over his chest Greninja observed everything with a calm, focused gaze. Nothing could or would escape his detection.

Especially considering he now had a task. The task – Keep an eye on the Scratch Cat. Simple enough in the past. The normal type would not have been able to shut his trap for a few moments of quiet. It was like when he learned to speak Human the teacher forgot to teach him how to shut up and simply enjoy the silence.

Now, Meowth was not himself. Far from his usual peppy, confidence. He was . . .in the simplest of possible terms – distant, lost-in-thought, hurting, hyper alert, tense, too quiet, tired – all of what the ninja considered to be Lost. Of course with all that had happened to him prior to the Interpol officer’s discovery of the cat and the reveal made to Ash and his friends, Greninja was truly amazed that the cat-boy had kicked ass.

Never had Meowth struck him as a fighter.

Apparently threatening bodily harm to a family member is a _very_ bad idea, reflected Greninja thoughtfully as he recalled Hitmontop’s words. Meowth had gone from just being pissed to straight out of hell, near murderous badass.

One thing was for sure to the ninja. All the Rocket Pokemon were family. A close knit family.

Movement out of the corner of his peripheral. Keeping his head still the ninja shifted his eyes to the movement and grinned to himself as he observed the cat-boy slipping stealthily through the darkness of night. Coiled in his arms was a massive length of rope.

Greninja’s grin vanished instantly.

Alarms blared through his head. Not tonight cat. Not on my watch. Skipping and leaping through the trees, racing smoothly through the shadows of night the ninja followed his charge unseen to a clearing. Open space that was not so unoccupied.

Here and there were piles of logs, planks, and branches ranging in size, length, and weight. Perched in the trees Greninja monitored the nocturnal endeavors of the PokeHuman. From what he could see in the clearing he guessed that the other Pokemon was hand crafting some form of training apparatus. That seemed to be what all the gathered wood. Which would also explain the thick rope . . . .the ninja breathed a sigh of immense relief and quietly watched the construction.

Fascinating was all Greninja could accumulate to what he was seeing. Like a professional construction worker Meowth conducted his activities with the occasional pause and thumb-measurement tricks before nodding to himself. The coil of rope was sliced as he saw fit to differentiating lengths and thickness, the tied to the varying pieces of discarded wood at opposing angles and lengths. One long and dead log of dead wood had two separate lengths tied to each end. The individual ends of the rope the cat-boy flung over his head high into the thick, living branches of the nearest tree and caught the coils on the other side before pulling in a makeshift pulley system.

Clever cat, mused Greninja as he overlooked the ongoing construction until the sound of distant voices attracted his attention. Without a word the ninja vanished into the night.

Panting Meowth regarded his handiwork thoughtfully. Swinging logs set and ready. Swinging branch projectiles waiting to be released. Target planks at the mark. He needed to get stronger. Faster. Instinctually alert for anything. So that when he found Jesse and James and avenged Mondo he would be able to protect them without fearing that he would be inadequate.

 

Taking a steadying breath the cat-boy unsheathed Fury Swipes and sliced the taut control rope, releasing all the mechanisms. Released from bondage the contraptions swung and twisted through the air. In the same seconds Meowth rocketed forward into the melee.

A swinging hunk of log hung low in a sideswipe to cut his feet out from under him while just centimeters above another log swung forward to give anyone a good bump on the cranium. Running faster the cat-boy leaped onto the sideswiping log briefly before catapulting into a sideways spin to catch the cranium log with an Iron Tail while tossing a Shadow Ball – Water Pulse into two incoming branch projectiles, effectively sending the mechanisms swinging back. Arcing his spinning descent the former Pokemon parried a plank target with Fury Swipes only to have a branch projectile rebound blind side him in the shoulder, allowing for a ramming log to hit him full force in the gut.

Landing hard on his back and winded, Meowth carefully rolled away from the barrage of wooden danger while trying to remember how to breathe. If dis is how youse intend ta protect dem den ya sure are pathetic, chastised the cat-boy to himself. He could see those two now – the taunting faces of Giovanni and Persian, telling him what he already knew.

He was powerless.

He was pathetic.

He had no place in the world.

He was a freak.

He was worthless.

The only reason he was breathing was because of Jesse and James. He could not quit. Not yet.

 

On his feet once more the cat-boy charged into the mayhem of wooden misery. Splitting into two hazy images the humanized normal type came from tow different directions; the first round housed an incoming plank of wood with a Focus Punch before back flipping over an incoming branch while the second tossed a Shadow ball at an incoming log as he side rolled over another branch. Like a twisted ballet for adrenaline junkies the two humanized Meowths moved in harmony with the other towards the top of the trees holding all of the apparatus’. Meeting and melding back into one body the cat-boy raced up the arcing log his Double Team had hit with twin Focus Punches moments ago to send it airborne and at the edge stepped slightly off before turning on a dime to slam an iron, hard tail down full force.

He was vulnerable and exposed. The apparatus’ seemed to know this as suddenly with a mind of their own the charged en masse.

Growling at his own stupidity Meowth wildly flung half-formed Shadow Balls and Water Pulses whichever way into the coming danger. Some went off course but he was not fast enought for them all.

An incoming branch collided with his crappy attempt at Protect and catapulted him backwards into a forward swinging plank of wood. Recovering slightly from the painful bashing he had enough sense to claw a grip to the swinging plank. Hanging on he chanced a glance around. Immediately he regretted it.

“Oh come on!”

Two swinging branches were coming from his left while another plank was arcing toward him sideways. Only one option : drop. Swallowing the hard lump in his throat the cat-boy released his hold on the plank of temporary sanctuary and plummeted so many feet before catching a swinging hunk of log with his chest and claws.

 

“Safe,” breathed Meowth with immense relief. Then Murphy’s Law kicked into high gear as a sudden jolt rocked the log and the sound of unraveling rope screeched in his ears. “Me and my big meowth,” mumbled the Scratch Cat before the rope gave way and the log swung. Claws slipping from the bark the former Pokemon was flung like a frisbee into another plank the caught him in a downward arc to the shoulder and into the path of swinging log that caught his feet and flipped him around so much so that he hit the clearing floor with his shoulders. Thankfully it was not his head. Still hurt, but it was not his head.

“Stupid,” hissed Meowth through gritted teeth as shifting himself up he observed the wooden mash pit of pain. Curled tail lashed in irritation. Clearly he was not fast enough which meant he was not yet strong enough.

Pathetic, chided a tiny voice in the darkest recesses of his mind. If you really were strong then you would not be in this predicament, would you? You always were weak, weakest of the weak. Should have died years ago.

Shaking his head the former Pokemon got back to his burning feet and glared at the logs, branches, and planks. “We’ll see ‘bout dat.” Feline eyes scanned for an opening anywhere. If he had one then just maybe – there! Not wasting a second Meowth bound into the fray and leaping up caught a passing swinging branch on its downward arc. Using the momentum of his leap the cat-boy twisted himself onto the top before leaping off to the next branch. Two Water Pulses sent a forward hunk of log into splintering smithereens and a Fury Swipes uppercut shredded a down arcing plank.

Going and going. Up and up the former Pokemon almost succeeded in reaching the top unscathed by the assault force of wood vengeance when one mistimed jump ruined it all – a branch projectile hooked his side, flinging the unprepared cat into inescapable trouble as two forward swinging hunks of log shattered a hastily put up Protect and flung him to the ground. Hard. Enough so as to create a small humanoid crater.

 

Gulping in air to his greedy lungs Meowth shifted back to his feet and braced himself for another go. He stopped. Cascading like droplets in a woody rain storm the apparatus’ fell all around him. He did not need to look to know the rope had been Cut. Any idiot could guess that as he had slashed with all he had in Fury Swipes and the rope had held. The only other moves stronger than Fury Swipes that would slice rope were Slash and Cut.

The responsible party appeared from the shadows with arms crossed and a calm, pointed gaze.

“Was dat really necessary,” asked Meowth, _slightly_ miffed. Where the hell did this frog get off on disrupting his training? Sure, it was not most orthodox or advisable, but it was the most effective and efficient. What did it matter if he was physically battered to a pulp? Compared to what was going on within him . . . _this_ was nothing. Why was it that when he wanted – when he needed to get stronger others always intervened? Telling him he was going about it all wrong.

Why the hell did they care what he did any way? . . hat the hell did Greninja want?!

Calm, collected pink eyes peered into furious, desperate sapphire blues. The cat confused him. As a Pokemon himself, he respected wanting to get stronger, but even so the ninja questioned why Meowth was doing this? He had power and strength unimaginable. That earlier method of training was not training. It was as if Meowth had been . . . beating himself to repent for something.

Which had the ninja curious about what the cat had to repent in such a . . constructed fashion. What happened to him? Had he been too soft on Cassidy and Butch? . . . No,, looking at his face and in his eyes this was something else entirely.

 

Ash and the others were not too far away. Within earshot. Perhaps if he got the cat talking then maybe ideas of how they could help him would come along. The cat sure was not going to offer anything willingly. Beating the tar out of himself seemed to be the solution he had had in mind for himself.

“Hello? Helloooooo! HELLO! Anybody home?” A pebble bounced harmlessly off of Greninja’s nose and pulled him back to reality. Looking at the culprit contemplatively he wondered if that had been the cat-boy being nice or just his normal self. “Huh, good ya are home . . . Now wha’ da Hell do youse want?!!!!”

Now was as good a time as any to get the cat talking. “ _A wager._ ”

Curiosity glowed like fire in the cat’s eyes and a Cheshire grin slowly stretched across his face. Never had Greninja considered that he would ever be grateful for that smirk.

“Wager?”  A firm nod.

“Wha’ kinda wager?”  He had the cat.

“ _A simple wager. Less embarrassing than being creamed by hunks of wood. Battle me. I win, you answer my questions._ ”  Silence as Meowth contemplated his chances and the wager.

Though not a gambling Pokemon, Greninja could bet money that the Scratch Cat would accept the wager with a stipulation of his own. His assessment was correct.

“An’ if I win, youse leave me ta my business an’ no buttin’ ya nose where it ain’t wanted. Capiche?”

“ _Understood._ ”

 

Not giving him any time to change his mind the ninja threw a Water Pulse at Meowth, surprised when another smaller Water Pulse met his and held ground before exploding. Through the droplets of water came a blinding white light. Forced to hurriedly pull away and blinking to clear the spots from his vision Greninja found himself having to evade a multitude of copies of the cat. Despite the circumstances the ninja smiled to himself, cutting through the copies with Cut and a few swings of his feet.

The cat was an exceptional strategist if his latest run of battles had anything to say, whcih brought up the question : Why did he refuse to fight before now? Was it just his personality or did those humans have something to do with it?

“ _Curious_ ,” commented Greninja as he swiped through the last copy. Now there were no Meowths. As if he had just vanished.

A prickling sensation along his spine alerted the ninja to incoming danger. Reacting quickly he spun fluidly to find the humanized Scratch Cat melting out of the darkness of the night with Fury Swipes at the ready.

Not so fast cat, chided Greninja as with Cut he made a slicing motion. Too late he noticed the all too familiar smirk.

The attack slid through the hazy copy like a hot knife through butter as the real Meowth ducked under the slice, then using the infinity of seconds of realization he uppercut the frog ninja with a combination of Focus Punch and Night Slash.

Teeth rattling in his skull Greninja pulled away and rubbed his throbbing chin, watching the cat and thinking.

Full on battle mode Meowth simply paced back and forth, keeping the distance. Waiting. The cat had a lot of patience from what Pikachu had told the ninja. A _lot_ of patience. Well so too did Greninja, but his questions needed answers. Yet he could not just run in blind.

 

Blind? Blind! That could work, theorized the ninja as already hands to his thighs he gathered the necessary moisture before splitting into his own hazy copies and throwing multiple Water Shurikens. Looking surprised at first by the reversal of roles and tactic at first the cat-boy quickly recovered and met the odds head on. Water Shurikens he could the former Pokemon dove under and those he could not were simply batted away with Water Pulse or Shadow Ball.

The two opponent were getting closer and closer to each other.

This is close enough, deduced Greninja as opening his mouth and that of his copies’ , thick, black smoke swallowed the clearing in slow ravenous wafts.

The humanized Scratch Cat gave him a ‘Really?’ look then dove into the smog. Disengaging his copies, Greninja too dove into the Smokescreen and was immediately met by Meowth.

More than a little surprised Greninja met him with Cut and Aerial Ace. Fury Swipes countered, blocked, and parried each slash and slice of Cut while every lash of Aerial Ace was met by a swing of Iron Tail. How? How could the cat fight in this? Surely it was not his forte, right?

Seeing the unspoken question Meowth huffed, “Please tell me dis was not yer idea ta blind me?” Greninja chose to invoke his rights on that matter.

Rolling his eyes the Scratch Cat ducked under a thrust of Aerial Ace. “I’ll take dat as a yes. Honestly, does Pikachu not tell youse lugs anytin’ ‘bout us? I mean _really_?! Dis Smokescreen is nuttin’ compared ta Weezing’s or even Seviper’s Haze. Nice try, dough.”  The ninja shrugged. He could take the criticism. Especially since Pikachu _had_ told them all about Weezing and Seviper’s attacks. It just never crossed his mind until now that the cat was always in contact with the two at one point of his criminal career and trained with them. That was entirely his folly.

A fist pulled back and then swung forward in Focus Punch. Greninja saw his chance. In the blink of an eye the ninja had sidestepped out of the way before shooting out his tongue like a constrictive lasso around Meowth’s arm.

 

Comically in the ninja’s opinion the cat-boy blinked in surprised realization of what had just happened. “In retrospect, I shoulda seen dis comin’,” muttered the Scratch Cat before he was flung skyward with an earsplitting yowl, spinning head over tail.

It was time for this battle to end. He had questions that needed answers. Smokescreen already thinning Greninja looked up at the night sky to see Meowth expertly right himself with a curve of his back and flick of his tail.

Here we go, breathed the ninja water type as he gathered a vortex of swirling water as within an intense blaze of fast energy spun counterclockwise.

The humanized Pokemon seemed to have the same idea as the ninja surged into the air to engage his opponent. A counterclockwise spin of Aerial Ace was in turn being swallowed by a burst of intense and wild energy that Greninja recognized as Giga Impact.

Knowing this Greninja felt pleased and flattered that the cat was taking the battle seriously. And without the katanas.

Turned out he did not need the katanas.

And Greninja learned something new – Meowth could pack a punch when he wanted to.

The Aqua Jet – Quick Attack and Aerial Ace – Giga Impact combinations collided and pushed against the other with wild sparks of stray energy cascading all around. Meowth’s combination pushed with greater strength and the two attacks slid past each other, falling apart in the process. Seeing an opportunity at their close proximity like the crafty creature he was Meowth spun so that his iron hard tail slammed full force into the ninja’s side. The blow was like a sledgehammer to glass.

 

Grunting from the impact, Greninja returned the favor by wrapping his constrictive tongue  around the cat-boy’s leg before flinging his surprised adversary sideways. Taking advantage of the surprise he fired a pusle of dark energy after the flailing Pokemon – who suddenly stopped flailing.

Too late the ninja saw the broad Cheshire grin of the Meowth copy as the Dark Pulse slipped through him like sunlight through glass. A prickling sense to the left. The ninja slashed with Cut only to have it pass harmlessly through yet another copy. No time to puzzle out the mystery as out from under him his legs were pulled to the side by a sideswiping kick that had Greninja on his back and Meowth hovering victoriously over him. Long claws of jet black energy were drawn very close to his throat.

The cat’s face was shadowed and he trembled as though fighting an internal war no one could comprehend. Greninja waited for Meowth to come back to himself.

One quick, lethal slash of his claws and it would all be over.

He won.

He beat Greninja.

There was no need to go any further with this.

It was over.

But the paw directing Night Slash would not move.

And suddenly he was back – back to _that_ day with blood on his paws and the screams of his victim piercing his deaf ears as his only goal was to kill. To protect those he valued. Long as the attacker still lived they were never going to be safe.

Then. . .two voices had called out. Calling his name. Pleading with him to come back to them. For the _real_ Meowth to come back. Come back and be their friend.

 

They saved him. Kept him from being the murderous toll that Giovanni wanted – the mindless tool he desired. Becoming that tool now would not help him save Jesse and James or avenge Mondo. He would never again be that monster . . . . . unless it meant ripping Giovanni to unrecognizable shreds to be scattered into the dessert of history.  Only then would he gladly become that . . . . . . _demon._ But right now, he needed to stay strong. For Jesse and James.

Taking a deep breathe the cat-boy withdrew Night Slash muttering, “I yield.” leaving the stunned and surprised ninja sprawled on the clearing floor Meowth walked some ways away, to a large oak with moss covering the revealed roots. Close as he could to the solid frame he sat. He was still shaking.

That had been too close.

Tired blue eyes wandered from staring at his curled tail to the clear, inky black night sky with the enormous moon glowing as a brilliant white claw while silver stars twinkled under her glow.

A single tear slipped down his cheek while a sad smile belittled the pain shredding and raping his already scarred, withered heart. Jesse and James were looking at the same starry night sky. And Mondo . . . Mondo was watching over them.

“Pretty ain’t dey,” meowed Meowth keeping his eyes on the sky.

Shifting into a cross-legged sitting position on his knees next to the cat-boy Greninja looked him over closely. After some though he hummed, “ _. . . I am not sure I understand . ._ ”

Shaking his ehad with a chuckle he explained, “Da stars. Each an’ every one uh dem unique. Nevuh da same . .”

With some amazement greninja watched as the former Pokemon’s face softened and feline blue eyes warmed with clear, fond memories.

“Undastandable an’ yet mysterious. We was always chantin’ ‘bout reachin’ dem. I don’t even tink dey realize far as I was conoined dey were da stars dis little rocket had da desire ta reach.”

 

Greninja looked at the tortured creature next to him carefully. With the way those three had always argued it would not seem as thought hey cared one cent about each other. However, looking at his face and listening to his voice it was very clear those Humans had been more than just friends. They were family.

Still he would humor the cat. “ _Jesse and James?_ ”

A nod and wider, fond smile. “Yep. Too bad I was nevuh strong enough ta protect’em. Maybe if I had done somethin’ . . . Jess an’ Jim would been free.”

Were those . . tears? Yes. Those were tears the humanized Pokemon was wiping away with his arms.

“Damn dat promise.”

Greninja blinked. “ _Promise?_ ”

Remembering he had an audience the cat-boy turned to fully face the ninja water type, waiting for anything else to come out of the flabbergasted Pokemon. “ _Do you mean that . . all this time you had locked away all that unbelievable power . . . for a promise?_ ”

Sapphire blue sphere of unimaginable pain and agony and fear and regret bore into Greninja. Should he delve into the past? Dig up what was dead and buried? Perhaps not entirely, but the ninja did deserve to know some of the truth. Just thinking about it though . . . too many bad memories. Memories that would haunt forever.

Unconsciously the Scratch Cat pulled his knees up to his chin and bunched his foreign body closer in. Greninja noted this but made no comment as blue eyes turned back to the night sky.

 

“When ya almos’ kill a Pokemon ta protect two humans who should a scrap of useless fur and space like ya jus’ an ounce of kindness wit no strings attached . . ya tend ta keep yer promises.”

The ninja gave no outward sign that he was surprised by this at all. In all honesty, the confession confirmed his theory – one of many. Though not prone to violence the cat would react aggressively or in a volatile manner if those he cared about were threatened. Never had such violent behavior been directed towards or displayed to Ash or the other trainers because they never possessed a life threatening danger towards the trio of Rockets. He was extremely protective of Jesse and James. So much so that it bordered on rivalry with Pikachu on insanity level of protective.

But then, why protect Bonnie and Max? Why defend them from the other Rockets? The ninja understood Hitmontop’s beat down from hell. Yet those comments had not been made until after the cat had engaged the Rockets in battle.

“ _You broke it. For Bonnie and Max._ ”

The cat-boy blinked and frowned in thought. What would he do? Come up with some sort of excuse? A lie? Or would he derail the conversation?

“Only partially,” came the blunt answer.

“ _. . . what do you mean precisely by ‘Only partially’?_ ,” prompted Greninja.

Meowth regarded the other Pokemon with a sideways glance before heaving a heavy sigh. The look on his face reminded the water type of a sinner going to Church for repentance.

“Let’s jus’ say,” began the cat-boy calmly with a slow, thoughtful way, “had I completely let up on da safeguards, none uh yer twerpy traina’s nor any of yer Poke compadres could nor would look at anudder Meowth da same again. At least, not witout some fear . . . an’ I would nevuh wanna look in da mirror again. ‘Sides if youse had ta break a promise ya made to Ash would ya, if da time evuh called fer it?”

 

Gerninja knew what the cat was doing. He would not play the Scratch Cat’s game of perspective positioning. “ _Clever, switching the situation on me cat, very clever. However, I asked you why you broke your promise for Bonnie and Max._ ”

He paused here as the cat-boy regarded him evenly, this was dangerous territory. But it had to be tread. Carefully. The ninja had seen what Meowth could do when he wanted to and had no intention of being a slippery pincushion.

“ _Last time I checked, those two were not – are not your ‘Jess and Jim’. So the truth._ ”

Shaking his head slowly Meowth stood up and made his way back toward the Academy. “Like I keep tellin’ youse all, no one messes wit _our_ Twerps. Even if dey are Rockets. Our Twerps, our call and responsibility. Oh, an’ Greninja.”  The Scratch Cat stopped and turned his head toward the ninja in question.

Never before had Gerninja considered that a Pokemon could hide a demon within them – however, looking at the cat-boy’s cold and deadly serious, near emotionless sapphire pits of hell fire he was convinced that _this_ was only a microscopic peak at what was to come if anyone hurt his human companions of their Pokemon. Normally mischievous eyes  held no humor.

“ **Nevuh evuh, unduh any circumstances if you value yer life, repeat dose nicknames, dey’re mine an’ mine alone.** **Capiche?** “

Surprised in the sudden change of demeanor and wondering if Moewth was partially bipolar Greninja nodded the affirmative. “ _I understand._ ”

 

Blue eyes narrowed to dangerous slits before the former Pokemon turned away and resumed his walk back to the Academy. To emphasize his point, Meowth seemed to move in a blur a she cut clean through a massive red pine with a simple flick of Fury Swipes and continued on as if though nothing had happened. No reaction as the red pine slid form its base before crumbling into disorganized lumber. And from the top of the once proud tree unrivaled in height plummeted Oshawott, Chespin, and Pancham. Straight inot the pile of lumber.

Not exactly the softest landing.

Oshawott was the first on his feet and he was pissed. “ _Ow ouch. Rrgh, who does that freak think he is?! Why I oughta_ \--”

A loud smack resounded through the night air as having emerged from the shrubbery with the Trainers, Skitty breathed on her tail to cool it down. The otter turned on her only to be silenced by an icy death glare that rivaled Meowth’s own.

“ _I would advise against that_ ,” warned Greninja calmly. He was implying both insulting Meowth and incurring the wrath of either cat. A declawed cat was far from a safe cat. Teeth were just as viable as any weapon.

“ _Oh yeah? Why_ ,” asked Chespin cockily.

“ _Yeah, why? Come on, this is Meowth we’re talking about_ ,” scoffed Oshawott smugly.

Everyone looked at the two as if though they suggested that the rage of an unsteady, humanized and volatile Pokemon was just as safe as nuclear bomb, with neither being a very good option.

“ _Who just went toe to toe with Greninja after being beaten around by . . .that obstacle course thing, held his own, and kicked butt_ ,” put in Delphox before hurriedly adding with a blush, “ _No offense._ ”

“ _None taken. I rather enjoyed myself._ ”

“ _Pssh, we can take him easily_ ,” bragged Oshawott.

“Your funeral,” shrugged Bonnie, not even attempting to stop them and halt the show.

 

Sharing a nod with Chespin the two Pokemon opened their mouths and shouted, “ _HEY MEOW--_ ”

Two combination of Shadow Ball and Water Pulse immediately answered them, hitting full force with no relent and sending them flying. Insult to injury the cat-boy gave an extra powerful shock of Thunderbolt that easily slithered around the non-offences and  overloaded both soaked Pokemon’s consciousness. Mere seconds later the two were smokey shells of former confident glory.

“ _I agree with Meowth. Shut up_ ,” smirked Pikachu as he poked the toasted idiots. Impressed he whistled, “ _Remind me never to piss him off._ ”

“ _So much for being able to take him_ ,” purred Skitty snidely before racing after the Scratch Cat who stopped at her call and waited patiently. If anyone noticed how the humanized Pokemon and the Kitten Pokemon followed each other around lately, no one was talking. And why should they? Each obviously doted on the other.

Maybe we had the solution to helping him in front of us this whole time, surmised Greninja with a confident nod.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be honest, how many of you thought Meowth would commit suicide? . . .   
> What do you think of the battle sequences with the logs of pain and Greninja? . . bit much?
> 
> Sorry, I guess? I just love the idea of Meowth being able to hold his own.  
> Which begs the question - why does he not fight? And what was this promise he seems so intent to keep but ends up breaking at Chapter three?


	5. Chapter 5: Mischief with the Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meowth gets stuck babysitting a couple of young Twerps on a mission. . .to have fun and make him happy. What could go wrong?

Meowth had expected many things when waking. The same routine that had been going on for the last few days being one of them.

Said routine: Wake up, Make breakfast before everyone woke up, get ready for the day, follow one or a number of the Twerp Troop through any daily activities, watch the sunset in the Academy Yard, snoop around for information on Jesse and James while everyone else was eating dinner and not be spotted by the Twerps or Looker, sleep the night away, repeat.       

What he was not expecting were the Twerps to already be up and about, wide awake and moving through the morning as though hyped up on sugar.

He certainly did not expect Bonnie and Max to be . . . . doing whatever the heck they were doing.

Groggily coming to reality the cat-boy simply observed them switching props and masks and making scenarios with them. Surely if he watched them go at it long enough he would be able to figure it out.

. . . . . . Hopefully.

Max wore a mask that looked like a demented troll that had skin as gray as stone and bulging eyes.

Bonnie had a simple mask with a simple face and BIG eyes. _Very BIG_ eyes.

Hard to tell which was more disturbing in all honesty. Both hit very close to first place. And the voice acting certainly did not help. Not one bit.

“Where’s the precious,” asked Max in a raspy voice, drawing out the last word with a hiss.

“Are you here for the treasure,” countered Bonnie in a ridiculously squeaky voice  with a slight tilt of her head.

 

“Do you mean the Precious?!”

“What’s precious?”

“Where are you hidings the precious?”

A pause and Bonnie pulled the mask away to replace it with another even more ridiculous getup. A large set of Buneary ears.

Back and forth, back and forth he watched them go at it. Trading questions and switching out props when they could not come up with a better come back. Each trade had him more concerned with the sanity of the young trainers.

“Are youse two okay,” piped up Meowth after the sixteenth trade off. Not expecting his voice the two jumped high in the air and forgetting the game turned to the very puzzled cat-boy.

“Yeah, we’re okay.”

“Why wouldn’t we be?”

Blue eyes looked them over skeptically. “Welll, for starters youse two are doin’ . . . wha’ever da heck dis is. I mean, I knows we dress up in some crazy getups, but now I’m kinda concoined dat we rubbed off on youse two . . An’, honestly . . I’m not sure how I feels ‘bout dat.”

The two trainers looked at each other for a split second before erupting into a fit of snickering giggles that swiftly burst into raucous laughter.

Now really confused the former Pokemon turned to Dedenne and Ralts. “Really, should I be concoined?” Both of the small Pokemon could only shrug.

“No, no,” giggled Bonnie between snorts of laughter. She could not even look at the baffled cat straight without going into a fit of hysterical laughter. “Nothing’s wrong with us. Just playing Questions, that’s all.”

  
“We’re just trying to get into the mood of the Carnival,” explained Max as he attempted to smoother his own giggles.

A blank stare was their reward. “Carnival? Wha’ carnival?”

The two teenagers blinked then screamed, “YOU DON’T KNOW WHAT A CARNIVAL IS?!!!!!”

Holding his ears protectively with his hands the humanized Scratch Cat snapped, “ ‘Coise I knows wha’ a carnival is! But wha’ da heck do youse mean by a carnival ‘ere?”  He immediately regretted the question as it flew out of his mouth. The two of them were staring at him with an impish light in their eyes that would unnerve even the hardiest Gengar. The broadening by the second smiles were not helping.

“Ummm . . why are youse two lookin’ at me like dat? C’mon throw m-me a bone ‘ere. Heh heh . . can you two back up, . .youse kinda freakin’ me out now . . . . . . . _um, guys_?”

The card game was at the highest stakes it had been in the whole two hours since breakfast. Iris would not lose. She had yet to lose. And the young Dragon Master was _not_ about to start with Misty. Not with the spectators of the enlarged friends watching their every move.

Scanning her deck of cards then peeking at the red head Water-type Expert Iris inquired, “Jynx of Hearts?”

“Go fish,” replied Misty within a heart beat.

Iris reached for another card from the extras pile as Axew piped, “ _Does anyone know when Meowth will wa–_ ”

“Nyaaaaaaahh! NO! Nononononono Noooooooooo,” screeched the Brooklyn accent of the one in question. “Outta da way! Outta da way! PokeHuman comin’ through!”  A blur of fur and clothing charged through the doorway of the adjoining room to briefly skid to a halt under the curious of the Trainers before bolting for the next room.

 

Moments later Max stumbled into the room with Ralts by his side. Wheezing and gasping he opened his mouth to explain.

A caterwauling screech. Looking extremely proud of herself Bonnie strolled into the room, tooting a less than enthused looking Meowth who was held prisoner by the arms wrapped around him. Only Bonnie would be able to get away with that. Why, none of them could figure out. Though Ash had a hunch as to why he was smart enough to know that if he did not want to meet El-diablo-gato-executionore in the middle of the night to keep his trap shut tight.

Bonnie beamed.

Max grinned from ear to ear.

Meowth cringed, begging for one of them to release him from the prison that was the young girl’s arms.

Clemont was the first to recover from the shock. Some of the Pokemon were too busy laughing at the situation – Pikachu being one of them. “Bonnie, why does Meowth look ready to write his will?”

“Oh, no reason,” dismissed Max cheerily.

“Meowth simply volunteered to come with us to the Carnival,” cheered Bonnie.

The older trainers were not surprisingly doubtful of this. As unstable as the cat-boy was of late, a carnival seemed like a terrible idea. Eyes shifted to the one in question. His say since at the end of the day everyone knew when the Scratch Cat made up his mind there was no stopping him.

Meowth opened his mouth to say something then slowly closed it.

 

A carnival would be the perfect way to slip away from peering eyes of the Twerp Troop and begin his own search for Jesse and James. He needed to find them. Three weeks and no sign of them. That was not good. But . . if he left Bonnie and Max to the mercy of the Carnival and chance the who knew what could or would happen.

Sure the kids could be annoying beyond belief.

Sure they were not exactly _his_ responsibility to look after, but still.

The former Pokemon felt . . dare he even consider the word . . _protective_ of the young duo. Not to say he did not feel the same way towards all the Twerps. Nothing could be farther from the truth. Years of shadowing the trainers and following them through their own trials and tribulations, into world crisis after world crisis where others would have run screaming for the hills.

However the protective feeling towards Max and Bonnie was different. Fiercer.

Truthfully, he was terrified of the feeling. Knew it well. Knew the symptoms and obligations.

Bonnie and Max were too much like Mime Junior. Innocent.

With effort the cat-boy swallowed the rumble of growls thundering in his throat and chest so as not to receive shock therapy for mixed signals. Bonnie still had him in a Bewear hug.

Ash and Pikachu watched the Scratch Cat in thought. The eighteen year old could not help to find it a little ironic for however many walls the secretive Pokemon put up, his face was blank while his eyes were an open book. Always revealing what he truly thought. He, like Pikachu, had known in Unova about the coming betrayal on the Scratch Cat’s part and for the cold exterior he put up during the engagement his eyes spoke volumes on the pain silently suffered. Taking counsel with Pikachu, the raven haired trainer knew he could not ever be truly angry with the cat, not really.

It had been either them or Jesse and James.

 

Had Pikachu’s life been on the line or any of his Pokemon and friends’ lives he would have done the same thing.

Interested to see what Meowth would do Ash watched his eyes closely. At first blue depths held a scheming light. Surprisingly the light flickered to a softer emotion. Stranger still though was to watch the soft light be engulfed by a sudden fierce flame in the feline’s eyes. A fire he had only seen when someone accidentally said either Giovanni, Persian, or Butch and Cassidy.

Part of him wanted the PokeHuman to stay. Ash would be lying if he said the cat-boy was perfectly stable and untrustworthy. The Butch–Cassidy incident proved he was more than trustworthy.

Another part of him could see the advantage in Meowth going to the Carnival. One being that it would give him something to do and not drive himself up a wall. Second, it would give them a chance to look for Jesse and James without a certain cat shadowing their every move – he had nearly been skewered by Greninja last time. Thank God he had cat-like reflexes.

It was a good idea nonetheless though someone would need to keep an eye on them if Meowth said yes. A lot of someones.

He was not stupid. Really, how many scientific minds did it take to build the rockets of today compared to what _he_ did alone with the mechas? Okay he would be the first to admit it – he was a nimrod. A silly nimrodic idiot true, but _not_ stupid.

The twerp Troop wanted him to say yes. That much was obvious from the expressions on their face.

Yet they were leaving the final say to him. A greatly appreciated gesture. How could he say no?

 

“I’ll go,” agreed the Scratch Cat.

The two fourteen year olds beamed, practically radiating toxic happiness.

Meowth sighed. I’m gonna regret dis latuh, but least dey’re happy. His own smile was completely lost on the former Pokemon at the giddy cheering of the youngest trainers.

It was not lost on Ash and his friends. There was hope yet.

 

 

Surprisingly, Meowth was not as irked by the Carnival atmosphere as he thought he would be. The sights of the mechanical rides and games of chance were pleasing to the eye and distracting from any current crisis. Or at least dimming them down anyway. The smell of carnival food was tummy teasing and normally the former Pokemon would be all over the food stands drooling a river. Now though . . not so much.

At the moment, though he was enjoying himself in the bustling cacophony of the Carnival all he wanted to do was scale the tallest ride – the Ferns Wheel maybe? – and get on with searching for his Human family. What better place to hide than a Carnival where new faces were a dime a dozen? Not even facial recognition cameras could keep up with the multitude of faces.

One good running leap. That was all it would take, the opening and temptation was there constantly, like a revolving door of insults.

He remained on the ground despite the growing, irksome temptation. Keeping close to Bonnie and Max as they wove through the games.

Why did he stay? It was not like any of the two kids could stop him. The following entourage of Pokemon could though, if they tried.

 

Dragonite, Greninja, Infernape, Golduck, Pansage, and Pikachu could beat the stuffing out of him until he listened to reason.

Chansey, Azuril, and Glaceon would tactfully try to talk him out of leaving.

Chespin and Oshawott would taunt and goad him – calling him a coward.

So why stay?

Simple. He promised to look after the fourteen year old troublemakers. And Meowth kept his promises. Though in all honesty it was questionable who was looking after who. Keeping close to the kids he let his mind and attention wander around aimlessly. Which led to either the duo or one of the Pokemon chaperones leading the distant minded cat-boy in new directions.

Not a single one of them – except maybe Oshawott – liked seeing the once fireball of spunk and personality so . . . out of it. He just stood where ever someone put him, staring at the ground or the sky.

Axew had a plan. Running off to the nearest food stand he planned to execute it. Dragonite followed the smaller dragon closely – trouble seemed to follow the little guy no matter where he went.

To an outsider it looked as if Meowth had been triggered back inot his shell to hide for all eternity. In truth the cat-boy was partially spaced out and observing everything around him. Reflecting and observing. Both actions simultaneously took a lot of attention and thought process.

Mainly on his two young human charges. Nothing escaped the observant feline eyes. Not a single detail unnoticed. He saw and hear everything.

How the two unconsciously pressed into each other during the focus of the games.

The subtle side glances and quick turn-aways when they noticed the other looking too.

Crimson blushes.

 

Fidgeting of feet.

Wringing of hands of Max’s part and the tucking -untucking of a strand of hair on Bonnie’s part.

It was clear what was going on. To him any way.

Meowth could not help but feel rather . . proud of the two Twerps. It was not everyday one found one’s true love, their soul mate – he should know. He was still looking. Probably would be for the rest of his life.

Apparently he was not the only one looking. He however, got the memo when the Pokemon was not interested in any way. Buneary had obviously _not_ gotten such a memo. With distaste the cat-boy watched the rabbit constantly bombard herself between Pikachu and Glaceon, getting in the mouse’s face with big dreamy eyes and a flirtatious smile. Helplessly the mouse tried to quell the coming storm as the icy vixen glared daggers at the fluffy nuisance. The red cheeked idiot was just too nice for his own good. Good thing for him there was a _purr_ fect scapegoat of despise in the area as already the cat’s crafty mind was scheming on setting the two parties of love right – not by much, just a little shove.

A tug on his shirt. Pushing plausible plots to the back of his mind Meowth blinked back to reality to see who so desperate to get his attention. It was Axew with two sticks of cotton candy. The little dragon was offering one of them to him with a bright beaming smile.

_Him!_  Him of all Pokemon!

“ _Here. I just thought . . since you like sweet food and all_ ,”offered Axew sheepishly.

A warm, sincere toothy smile. Axew was just so much like Mime Junior. A match made in Heaven.           

 

Kneeling down to the Axe Jaw Pokemon’s level Meowth accepted the sweet treat with a polite “Tank you” and was about to stand when he noticed the little dragon eyeing his shoulder. Considering the little guy’s normal perch . . . well what could it hurt? He could not exactly say no to those big red eyes. He was a hardened, ex-criminal with a guarded heart. Not a heartless savage – that honor was Giovanni’s.

Damn him and his soft heart!

“C’mon den little guy,”prompted the humanized former Pokemon, tapping his shoulder with a paw. The look on Axew’s face was like he got a gift from God and not some mangy street cat. Beaming the little dragon pounced on the offered shoulder and making himself comfortable gobbled down his cotton candy. It was gone in seconds. Easily amendable.

Plucking a tuft of the sweet, decadent treat from his own stick of the ambrosia of fluff he popped the goodie into his mouth while craftily swiping his still occupied stick for the bare one. The little guy practically vibrated with unbelievable happiness, affectionately nuzzling Meowth’s angular ear. Trying to be nonchalant with his embarrassment under the eyes of the two trainers and the chaperone Pokemon, Meowth avoided all eye contact. Exactly what a mature Pokemon would do. No question.

Okay, so he was not heartless. Big whoop! This was not exactly the biggest discovery to be made this century. True he pulled two katanas  from his chest with his ability exactly where his heart would be. But that was totally different. Nothing to do with him being heartless or not. Totally different . . . in theory.

Two annoyances by the name of Oshawott and Chespin ruined the bliss of the moment.

 

Something small and circular and fast bounced off his head. Uneasy silence as the cat-boy swallowed his building outrage. It would not due to suddenly explode in the fair grounds and fully show what he was capable of. The violence and destruction and possible death he would be the cause of. Not only would it attract the attention of security, but it would bring the devils and demons of Team Rocket hunting. The hunters would stop at nothing. The blood of the Twerp Troop and all their Pokemon would be on his hands. Something he really did not need.

Another circular object bopped him smack dab in the forehead. Okay. Maybe it was time to put those two trouble makers in their places.

A third came for his eye. It never got there. In the blink of an eye Meowth had caught the circular object with a thumb and index finger.

Jaws hung open as the Scratch Cat examined the offending sphere of plastic. Sharp eyes shifted from the offense to the perpetrators who had chosen the moment to spin back around to th game booth and a very frightened tender.

So. . . they want to play that game did they? Very well. He would play this game. A whole hell of a lot better than both of them.

He had been a professional swindler once. Just because his career with Team Rocket was done did not mean the skills were cut off nor were they null and void. Those skills had been developed on the streets for survival. So consequently were a part of his identity.

Calm and collected in a manner that unnerved even the silently dangerous Greninja, Meowth approached the booth. Sapphire blue eyes bore into the very being of Oshawott and Chespin from a side glance. His movements were purposefully slow. A small part of him wanted to enjoy the two squirm. How wrong they had been to test a Pokemon who had been at this since before either one hatched and spoke a word of the Pokemon language.

“Havin’ trouble wit yer aim are we,” inquired the cat-boy silkily as he rolled the sphere around in his hand.

 

“ _Having trouble with your identity_ ,”countered Oshawott while Chespin spluttered with giggles.

Eyes narrowed to dangerous slits. A friendly smile remained plastered on his face. Masks were his specialty. Everything about him read friend, except for his eyes. His eyes read phantom murder.

A fourth player entered the game. He expected such all things considered. It was a matter of when, not if. And she had chosen now.

“ _Didn’t you know Oshawott? The freak’s always had an identity crisis_ ,” snipped Buneary smugly. “ _That’s why he’s the third wheel of outcasts. Hmph, no wonder they let this happen._ ”

“ _Buneary_ ,” cautioned Pikachu seeing the murderous fire in the cat-boy’s eyes.

The look quelled to a mischievous glint though. Much to the mouse’s relief.  He for one did not feel like explaining the new toy Buneary-on-a-stick.

Buneary had avoided death. Just barely. He wanted to break every bone in her arrogant body for the outright slander of his Jesse and James. Though not the most outgoing of Humans, neither were truly heartless. Closely guarded yes, but far from heartless. Breaking bones would be too simple. No, he had a better idea. The unlikely inspiration – the overly flirtatious and dim-witted bunny rabbit.

Two birds. One stone.

“Okay den _bunny_ ,”purred Meowth with silky venom, smiling at the way her eye twitched at the nickname. “Since youse are so eager to join in our . . . debacle, hows ‘bout a little deal, hmm? You win, youse get to do wha’ever ya want ta me includin’ but not limited to yer little jibes, taunts, an’ slanduh all ya’s want. Sounds fair right? I’s won’t even Fury Swipes ya.” a fair deal considering right now he wanted to rip the arrogance off Oshawott and Buneary’s faces at the moment.

Jesse had trained him well unbeknownst to her.

Buneary, Oshawott, and Chespin could not let this chance pass them up. To do whatever they wanted to Meowth without repercussions! To get whatever they wanted! Buneary could not imagine a better deal . . . even if it did come form the devil’s advocate. Which brought up a good question – What was in it for the cat-boy?

“ _What’s in it for you, freak?_ ”

He was going to have fun with this. Devil advocate though he may be, he was a sappy, hopeless romantic first.  “I hit all da targets in dis here booth blindfolded, den _youse_ leave Pikachu an’ Glaceon alone. Are ya dat blind ya cain’t see da obvious in front of yer eyes? An’ as fer youse two, Oshawott an’ Chespin . .”  A feral grin as the two flinched – in Pikachu’s opinion the cat-boy looked possessed with that kind of smile. “I hears ya insult my Jesse and James again, _what I did ta Butch an’ Cassidy will look like **child’s play**._ Do we’s got a deal?”

“ _You’re on freak_ ,”spat Buneary as all three shook the former Pokemon’s hand.

He had them. Hook, line, and sinker. “A deal den. Now ‘bout dat blindfold booth man.”

Pikachu stared at the cat-boy incredulous. Had he really just heard what he heard come from his long time rival’s mouth? Had the cat-boy just made a deal regarding him and Glaceon’s  . . relationship?

He wanted to be angry. To scream at the furball for butting his nose where it did not belong. To curse at him. To beat the ever living life out of his thin, recovering frame. To . . to do something! But the mouse did not feel the desire to do anything.

 

Oddly enough he only felt . . touched that the Scratch Cat was doing this. He was a puzzle. Him and his family. For all the times the trio proclaimed they were evil doers, none of them were really good at doing bad. If anything they were there when Ash and Pikachu were the only ones who could supposedly save the world. Always there with moral support. Always a shadow. Always at their call for help.

“Pikachu.”  At the sound of his name the mouse looked up. The cat-boy gave him a thumbs up and winked. The message: I got this, my friend.

Pikachu returned the gesture.

Big, sure-of-himself smirk on his face Meowth slipped the blindfold over his eyes and taking the slingshot strolled a good six yards away from the booth, vocalizing loudly for people to avoid the area by a perimeter of eighty feet. Just in case.

Pikachu watched in great anticipation. Could the Scratch Cat actually pull this crazy scheme off? Work the elbow grease magic?

A tail intertwined with his own, setting his heart a flutter and red cheeks into a flare of rosy red. A quick peek out of his peripheral. Tawny eyes locked with elegant turquoise blues that had his heart beating faster by the minute and his face a wild flame.

“ _Have faith Pikachu_ ,” purred Glaceon with a smile.

“ _F-Faith?_ ” echoed Pikachu.

The vixen nodded. “ _Believe in him Pikachu. Skitty does. Jesse and James di-do. Surely even you know the effects of belief_ ,” confirmed Glaceon, her eyes never moving from his tawny ones.

Believe? In Meowth? Would that really do anything? The cat-boy seemed more than confident enough. Right? Memories of the smallest of the Rocket trio came to mind where the mouse saw the unexpected in the cat.

 

The cat standing defiantly before Mewtwo and pressing the need for all of them to keep their memories of events concerning him and the clones – boldly defying a Pokemon that could easily have eradicated his existence with a single swipe of his paw. Almost daring him to do just that.

The same cat and his Human family giving them aid during the Legendary Bird crisis and opting to save the world by releasing Lugia’s leg to plummet from unimaginable heights.

The unintentional aid in the Kyogre –Groudon incidences and taking down both Team Aqua and Team Magma.

The Sinnoh Region crisis with Team Galactic.

Team Plasma and their aggression manipulation machine – Meowth had not needed to jump in front of that machine, yet he had and without hesitation. A scary thought considering what they knew about him now. Had that machine fully fired and taken over his mind . . . the perfect, conscienceless weapon.

The Malamar and team Flare incidents.

Through these events two hit home for the mouse. They were far from a spectacular, world ending crisis but . . . they had opened his eyes to the one Pokemon who knew what he was going through. The one who could understand the deep rooted dislike of one’s own evolved form.

Lt. Surge’s Raichu and Sho’s Raichu.

Up against the Kanto Gym leaders Raichu. He had lost the first time. There was no way in Hell he would lose a second. On their way back to the gym for try two he, Ash, Misty, and Brock had been halted by Team Rocket. And given a cheer! Of all things! During the battle he was once again on the losing end but . . hearing everyone, Team Rocket included, calling for him to stand and fight, he found the energy to do just that and blow the circuits out of that big rat.

 

With Sho’s Raichu he had been beaten utterly to a pulp. So beaten that with the Thunderstone so close by he had considered evolving.

He remembered the night well. A full moon that illuminated everything in silver and practically lit up that taunting hunk of rock like a knife to a doomed victim. The crackling bolt of lightning popped with the promise of unforetold power that only a Raichu could possess.

Having gotten it in his head that he needed to evolve to win and show that Raichu up Pikachu had reached out for the stone — Only for Meowth to swipe it and after giving him a pointed glare disappear into the night. Furious beyond belief the mouse had jumped out the window and pursued the cat through the night forest.

“ _Meowth! Get back here you jerk! I need that stone! Don’t you understand that?! I need to beat that stupid Raichu! Please! I’m not strong enough without that stone!_ ”

Meowth slipped out of the darkness without warning and slugged Pikachu with a right hook. After rolling head over tail for a few feet and coming to a stop in a cloud of dust the mouse whirled to face the cat on his rear, at first stunned then angry and ready with a snarky bolt of electricity that quickly died in build up when he looked at the cat. He was shaking with balled fists and a curled tail that lashed like a whip. That did not surprise Pikachu. What did surprise him was the fury in usually mischievous sapphire blue eyes and the fact that the pacifist of a Rocket was in a fighting stance.

“Get up.” Pikachu followed the order and immediately had to duck from a wild display of Fury Swipes.

“ _What the hell Meowth!?!?!_ ”

 

“Shaddup an’ fight like a ‘mon,” hissed the cat, greeting the mouse with a vicious uppercut and side kick that caught him in the ribs. The mouse rolled with what he was sure were bruised ribs and confidence. Not enough time to simply pant and recover he dove in a flailing roll away from the Fury Swipes that would have given him a nice ear clipping if the divet in the ground as the cat pulled his claw free was anything to go by.

“ _Seriously? What the hell are you thinking? I can blast you off at a moments notice you hair brained idiot!_ ” His answer was another swing of suddenly very accurate Fury Swipes. Was that a hint of jet black in that swipe?!

“Den do it already! Like ya said, ya can blast me off at a moments notice! So get on wit it den,” screamed the Scratch Cat as another of his slashes nearly caught the mouse’s cheek. “Nevuh stopped ya in da past! Even when youse was in da woist imaginable pain ya gave it back ta us tenfold! So wha’ da fuck?! Wha’s holding ya back, hmm? Suddenly give a shit ‘bout whether I can take it?! Well let me assure ya dere ya goody two shoe, arrogant, selfish an’ self centered little rat, I’s can take wha’evuh ya got in service! So bring it on! Don’t hold back an ounce!”

Pikachu ducked under the possibly suicidal cat’s punch aimed for the middle of his head and slammed an Iron Tail into his ribs, sending him rolling. Seconds later he was back up and going after the mouse with a vengeance. He just could not understand it. Why did the cat suddenly care whether or not he evolved? Would evolving not make him stronger and worth more?

“ _Meowth please, just give me back the Thunderstone. Please. I need it to get the upper hand on that rat. Please_ ,” pleaded Pikachu near tears from desperation.

 

Meowth pulled away and looked ready to charge back at him to unleash an unrelenting wave of Fury Swipes. But he just stood there. Shaking and breathing heavily. Had that little session of outrage really taken that much out of the cat? No. This hyperactive chatterbox that was always scheming within schemes within schemes would never be so tuckered out by a simple rage motivated outlet.

He spoke. Words calm and scathing. “So wha’ yer sayin’ is dat da twerps’ faith in youse is not enough.  Dat _our_ faith an’ confidence in yer power is not good enough. Yer twerpy trainer’s complete an’ overall belief in youse as ya are is no bettuh den a grain of san’ in da wind. Is dat wha’ yer gettin’ at Pikachu?! If dat’s wha’cha tink – **_Here_**!”  He flung the stone savagely at the mouse’s feet, tears of frustration pouring in rivers down his face. “Take dat an’ throw our faith in our faces. Not like we’re wort anytin’ ain’t dat right Pikachu?”

He could not touch the stone after that. Not after learning what he would be throwing away.

Now was the time to return the faith. “ _I believe_ ,’ murmured Pikachu as the cat-boy swung the slingshot at full speed, not at all bothered by Axew.

The sphere flew in a curved arc and smacked the farthest target with a loud crack. A pause as the clay target shattered. Meowth grinned and with the confidence of an expert shooter, loaded the slingshot and with purposefully taunting swirls, spins, and hops, spheres flew one after the other. More than confident the spheres would hit their mark Pikachu observed the cat-boy in blind action – was it just him or was the Scratch Cat . . . . . . dancing? . . .Nope. He was dancing. Free dancing if all the twists and random spins and back or front flips were any indicators.

A loud smack and the final target was shattered. Quite proud of himself Meowth pulled off the blindfold to look at the trio of deal makers. He did not even bother to hide the smug satisfaction in his eyes. The bargain had been kept fair and square.

Oshawott and Chespin were in open mouthed shock while Buneary just looked miffed to have lost her Romeo. He had no sympathy for her – Romeo had not been hers to begin with.

 

The smugness disappeared when he looked up at Bonnie and Max. Immediately the Scratch Cat regretted not thinking ahead. Their smiles were too reminiscent of his own. Having it used on him was unsettling.

The two fourteen year olds had seen what he was capable of and it was clear they wer going to involve him in the Carnival excitement.

Oh joy.

Involvement was an understatement. Every other booth was a game.

Whack–a–Diglett they put him up to help Pansage with his “timing” – Ha! Like the grass-type needed help with that.

Lightning Rod. Pikachu and Dedenne were repeatedly misfiring until the cat-boy directed them on the right course.

Target. Given a bow and a few arrows the Scratch Cat fired and flawlessly hit his targets, much to Buneary’s chagrin.

Pounding out his fury with life on the Hammer Arm booth when Dragonite and Pancham could not suffice – there was a _lot_ of fury in his small frame. Enough that the booth practically collapsed when he was through with it.

The fun died though when Bonnie dragged him towards a high, twisted metal cage roller coaster labeled _The Bear Rampage_ , decorated with the maws of Pangoro, Ursariring, and Beartic. Fear coursed through him like icy venom. His eyes widened and pupils dilated to barely visible dots as his breathing came faster.

 

No! No! He could not go near that contraption! Images flashed through his mind like wildfire – screams of agony, outcries for mercy, blood on his claws as they ripped and raked the face of his terrified victim, being pulled away form Jesse and James, the Morphism Experiment, his cage prison.

No! No! He would not get in another cage! Never again!

Powered by adrenalized fear Meowth pulled free of Bonnie’s grip, unintentionally tossing Axew at Dragonite in the process and slipping through the brigade of Pokemon took off running. Where did not matter. He just had to get away. Unbidden tears fell as he flung himself into an abandoned carnival tent.

Hiccups and sobs echoed in the dim cacophony of carnival music outside the tent that was his improvised sanctuary. He was shaking and sobbing, broken again.

“Why? Why can’t I beat dis stupid . . wha’evuh da fuck dis is?! Why am I so pathetic? Cain’t even keep dis fear in check,” wailed the Scratch Cat as he rubbed his tears away with the back of his hands. “Stupid. Pathetic. Sorry ass excuse waste of space.”

More images from his past assaulted his already battered mind and soul.

The cold, empty, merciless streets.

Always seeing the cruelty Humans possessed towards Pokemon and each other.

Experiencing such cruelty first paw. Often being left beaten and bloody and bruised. Just waiting for death that never came.

Nearly being run over multiple times. Mostly on purpose from careless or heartless or drunk humans. Sometimes stuff had been thrown out the windows to hit him either on the head or body.

Pokemon stealing food from a half starved kitten that had no chance of getting another meal until a few days later only for the same Pokemon to steal his rightfully stolen meal. Even if it was just a flimsy crumb or slather of fish.

 

Knees pressed against  his chin as harder silent sobs shook his small, recovering frame violently. “Shoulda died long time ago, freak. Youse ain’t wort much . . . nevuh was.”         

“ _Meowth._ ”

Salty feline eyes looked up at the one who found him – Pikachu. The mouse was panting as though he had pursued the cat-boy through the carnival. Was not unplausible.

Tawny eyes looked at him with sympathy that curdled his stomach and made him sick. “ _Do you . . . really hate yourself so much that you . . .want to die?_ ”

Bitter laughter slipped through his lips as he stood and glared at the mouse. The same electric rat who he had followed for who knew how many years. He knew almost every little thing about the electric type. Yet the goody–goody knew next to zilch about his rival. Was it not obvious? He was not even trying to hide the pain anymore. What had been the point?  “Let me put it dis way Pikapal. Had Jess an’ Jim nevuh come inta my life I woulda stepped in front of a bus ten times ovuh until I knews fer sure dat I was dead an’ had used up all my nine lives.”

Pikachu opened his mouth to say something. Meowth did not give him a chance to speak as with a quick Flash the cat-boy bolted into the chaos of the crowd, leaving a blinded Pikachu very confused but more than capable of taking care of himself.

Where was he going?  To find Jesse and James. He did not need to be around the Twerp Troop and constantly reminded of his shortcomings and pathetic appearance. He could find them. No question. They were inseparable, always able to find each other. Sure it was taking longer than normal but . . well with his _situation_ . . . things got complicated.

Jess? Jim? Where are ya?

“ _Mama. Papa. Where?_ ”

Angular ears swivelled in all directions and clawed feet changed course. The voice sounded just as he felt – lost, alone, scared. And like a kid. A few months or maybe a year old.

 

The cat-boy closed the distance. Following the sniffles as more voices spoke.

“ _Hey it’ll be okay. I dunno where Ma or the pack are, but I’ll find them. Just like you’ll find your Ma and Pa._ ”

“ _Yeah, think positive little guy._ ”

“ _He’s lost. That’s a positive confirmation._ ”

“ _Who asked you?! Positive, damn it! Positive!!!_ ”

Three voices he recognized. Turning a corner he found his ears had not been lying to him. In front of the humanized Scratch Cat were a small Meowth kit with pale creame fur and silver feet and tail tip stared at him with big gray eyes, a Cubchoo gaped at him with surprised recognition, two mirror images of his Pokemon self and Pikachu grinned, Mewtwo regarded him with pleased assurance, then there was _her_.

“ _BIG BROTHER!!!!!!!!!!!!_ ”   

Mime Junior practically exploded into hugging the cat-boy, wrapping her arms around his neck and nuzzling his face as tears of joy streamed. “ _I missed you! I missed you! Did you miss me_ ,” beamed the little Psychic – Fairy type.

Meowth retrurned the hug with loud, rumbling purrs. “ ‘Coise I missed ya Mime,” purred the former Pokemon. “Wha’ kinda silly question is dat? . . hi, Cubchoo, . . . heh heh, been awhile hasn’t it?”

“ _Meowth!!_ ” cheered the little ice-type as she flung herself around his neck alongside Mime Junior and nuzzled his face as both squealed and babbled ecstatically.

The two clones and Mewtwo looked on at the reunion with ease of mind. That was one half of their problem taken care of. Leaving only one more problem – the lost Meowth kit whose only companion seemed to be the indifferent Mimikyu.

 

“Mime, . . have ya seen Jesse or James or anybody else since . . . ,” trailed the cat-boy hopefully. After all, if Mime Junior was here the it was likely that so was everyone else. She never went far from any of their Family.

Pulling away from the hug the little mime looked at him about ready to cry knowing that she had failed the Pokemon she idolized. Soft hiccups and whimpers were answer enough.

That was more than enough answer for Meowth and he melting he rubbed her back in soothing circles, softly meowing, “Shh, shh. It’s okay lil’sis. If ya ‘fraid dat I’m mad, I ain’t. Take it easy, ‘kay? Shhh, shh.”

A sniffle and a small nod as she pushed closer to his chest, shaking.

Hugging the two Pokemon he considered little sisters close to himself Meowth balanced carefully on his clawed feet as Meowtwo and Pikatwo flung themselves onto his shoulders to face the Meowth kit whose sniffling had quieted.

It was strange having two Pokemon perched on his shoulders when he himself was a Pokemon. At least had been at one time. Blinking back to reality the cat-boy focused his attention on the kit.               

He was so . . . . tiny – a runt. Disheveled fur with slight bruising and specks of dirt (or dried blood, hopefully not the latter) here and there. Bloodshot eyes still poured tears.

“ _Are you just going to stare, Meow-Boy?_ ,” snipped the Mimikyu irritably.

Sharp eyes did not miss how the Pikachu-wanna-be’s tail wrapped protectively around the kit. So . . that was how the little guy had survived for so long. He might come to like this look alike eventually.

 

“Youse gonna hafta do betuh den dat ragdoll,” countered Meowth, keeping his eyes on the kit who was eyeing him carefully. Evaluating him. Already the cat-boy liked this kid. He was smart enough to observe someone closely before immediately throwing themselves at them – that was a desperately valuable survival tactic.

“Heya kiddo. Names’ Meowth. Wha’s yours?”  Young, wide and teary eyes regarded him closely before shifting to Mewtwo who gave an encouraging nod.

Smiling the kit mewed hoarsely, “ _Name Macco._ ”

A signature toothy grin as the Scratch Cat meowed, “Dere see? We’s frien’s now . . lookin’ fer sometin’ Macco?”

The kit looked about ready to bawl his heart out. Ever adept at emotions as she was Mime Junior wiggled her way out of Meowth’s arms and freeing herself hugged the little guy for all she was worth. Giving strong emotional comfort as the kit bawled and wailed.

Meowtwo and Pikatwo looked on in silence.

Confused about what to do the humanized Scratch Cat looked imploringly at Mewtwo. _His family_ replied the Legendary simply.

That cinched it. This Meowth kit was not going to be living on the streets to die, not if Meowth had anything to say about it. He would rather die than let another helpless, lonely kit spend a lifetime being unwanted . . unneeded. Too well the cat-boy knew what that could do. He was walking, talking, breathing example.

“Well, wha’evuh yer lookin’ fer we’ll help youse find it Macco. Ya too, Cubchoo,” declared the former Pokemon as a new determined flame blazed within him. There was absolute confidence in his eyes.

“ _Really?_ ,”piped up Macco, Cubchoo, Mime Junior, Meowtwo and Pikatwo.

The Mimikyu observed the strange cat-boy before him, uncertain what to make of the other Pokemon’s declaration seeing as he was clearly already in a predicament.

 

Mewtwo smiled knowingly. The cat had a good heart. He just guarded it closely. And when he let you in . . Heaven and Hell could not save the soul of the ones who would hurt those he held dear.

“Dat’s right,” chirped Meowth with a wink a she scooped the two huggers back into his arms and stood. “‘Sides, I knows people dat’ll be more den willing an’ happy to help. Have an annoyin’ desire do so.”

“ _Find Mama, Papa?_ ”

“Is da sky blue?” the kit actually looked up at the sky with a slight yawn as Meowth headed back towards the Academy with Mimikyu and Mewtwo close behind, keeping to the shadows.

A tiny paw curled around his shirt and unconsciously the cat-boy leaned forward in his slinking movements through the shadows of the buildings and alleyways. If there was any danger he would protect the youngsters with his life. Bringing as many assailants with him to the fires of the afterlife as possible.

Dusk had fallen by the time Meowth reached the backdoor of the Academy. Five seconds of claw fiddling and three figures slipped into a supposedly secure facility.

Ease and quiet grace of a cat,  Meowth led the way through the dim silence of the darkened hallways, pausing just outside of the adjoined rooms. Angular ears twitched.

Crying. Wailing. Bawling.

. . . . all over _him_.

“We–we lost him at the Carnival,”sobbed Max.

“H-he was fien with the game booths. B–but then we went to–to a r–ride called ‘The Bear Rampage’ and–and th-then,” explained Bonnie before erupting into sobbing wails.

 

Axew joined in their crying fit.

They were crying. Over him. That had to be remedied immediately. Despite what others believed he did not enjoy making others cry. He still had a heart. . . . Even if it was just a shell.

From the doorway Meowth edged out of the hall darkness and into view of the Twerp Troop, who still had yet to notice him. Or the company he kept.

“Ahem,” coughed the Scratch Cat.

All heads, Pokemon and Human alike, turned simultaneously to see the humanized feline standing in the doorway with a few additions. Some familiar others not so much.

The Cubchoo, Mime Junior, Meowtwo, Pikatwo, and Mewtwo were easily recognizable. The Mimikyu and Meowth kit were not.

“Lookin’ fer me,” asked Meowth with a smart-aleck smirk.

“MEOWTH!”  In a tsunami of glee Bonnie, Max, Ralts, Dedenne, Axew, and Skitty all rushed him, beyond thrilled to see him again. Alive and whole.

Macco mewed protest at first for being squeezed between bodies, but quieted when Mime Junior and Cubchoo explained the reason for the worry. If these others cared about his bigger Meowth friend, Meow–Pa as he termed him in his head, then he could put up with the hugging.

Meowth allowed the group hug as more of the Twerps joined in. He was not exactly thrilled . . but he was not fighting them off either. The concern they all had for him warmed his heart.

Concern for a no-god, dirty scum bag like him? Who would have thought.

Meowth smiled. It was nice to have an ever growing family. One he would fight all the possible world crisis and Giovanni for all eternity to protect. This was . . .the second branch of his family. For better or worse. **_He would fight._**

  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes some Alolan Pokemon have been included. Isn't the kit just adorable?!!!!!!  
> Can anyone guess who Macco's parents are?  
> Also his name is pronounced: Maw - ko


	6. Chapter 6: Pokemon in the Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all now the past haunts. No truer words could be spoken to Meowth, as he knows that all too well. Not only is he being hunted by nightmares, but there is something else aside Team Rocket that is threatening our favorite cat. What or who is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> During fight scene listen to Lady Gaga Bad Romance . . .you'll know why ^0^
> 
> Overprotective Meowth coming up!

That nightmare again.

Why could he not escape the nightmare?

 A guarded mask of a smile could only keep questions at bay for so long.

Little nibbles of food could only sustain for so long.

Questions were inevitable.

He had fallen asleep at odd times and places. One occasion he had literally fallen asleep on his feet.

Feline eyes were exhausted and black rimmed with lack of sleep and fear.

Questions were inevitable.

Hugging himself despite the warmth of the night under the Yard tree dappled in the moon’s elegant silver rays Meowth looked up at the beautiful globe in the night sky in all her glory with the ever present entourage of twinkling counterparts.

The cat-boy felt hunted by that nightmare. Every detail seared into memory. Had been doing so for the last month since the Carnival.

A forest. Clogged with thick, impenetrable smog as the black and cold flames of Hell pursued. Pursued a frantic Scratch Cat as he followed after his Human family. Screaming at them to wait for him. To slow down.

The two incoherent apparitions never slowed. Instead thrust themselves into the ravenous flames. Yowling despair turned desperate as the crackling flames bull–rushed the cat and swallowed him whole.

He was falling. Falling into utter darkness until he slowed and finally stopped on ice cold ground.

Sapphire blue eyes searched the darkness. “Jesse? James,” called out the lost feline.

 

Something stirred in the darkness. Just in front of him.

“Guys? . . . . ”

Closer and closer the figure came until the confused cat was looking at a familiar face.

Himself. But not him. This Meowth was . . . different. Something about him read danger.

Charcoal black fur with smoky white feet and tail tip. Ghostly yellow charm that illuminated heartless red eyes. A grin that riddled at sadistic pleasure and lust for blood – Human or Pokemon, it did not matter. The eyes examined him with an almost playful humor.

“Who da hell are youse,” growled Meowth, not liking the guy’s presence one bit.

The other chuckled, “Why, I’m you kitten. Or have you forgotten your favorite Big Brother?”

“Go ta Hell.”

“Mmmm, been there, done that.”

“Fuck off.”

The dark Meowth actually _pouted_ before smiling in a creepy and cruel fashion. Red eyes sparkled with thirst.

“Why so sour, kitten,” purred the dark copycat. “Sure that your precious family is in tatters? Powerless to save or find any of them? . . .Huh! What would happen if the same befell your new friends?”

Sapphire blue rivaled blood reds in intensity. An icy aura that any spirit of death would envy seeped from Meowth as he glared at the other darker him.

“DON’T. YOUSE. FUCKIN’. ** _DARE_** ,” hissed the beyond furious feline.

 

His dark mirror image smiled at the familiar outrage. “My offer still stands . . . even after all these years, kitten. In the event you reconsider,” he purred silkily, reaching out a paw to stroke the others whiskers.

“I won’t,” assured the Scratch Cat pulling away from the unwanted touch.

A slight pout from the dark Meowth before he gave a resigned shrug with a smug, all knowing look. “If you care for those kids like you are starting to, you will. We both know that Kitten.”

He had woken up after that. Three hours ago. Five hours to dawn. _Greeeat_.

Click of a door opening. A multitude of careful, quiet pawsteps.

Meowth did not need to look back in his peripheral to know who was his nightly company. Over the month it had become routine.

“Nightmare,” guessed the cat-boy.

His guests stepped into the light. No surprise – Cubchoo, Meowtwo, Mime Junior, Axew, Skitty and little Macco.

There was one surprise guest though. Pikachu.

A subtle nod of greeting between the rivals. Just as quickly as his attention had averted to the mouse, he returned it upon his night guests.

“ _You could call it that_ ,” yawned Meowtwo looking about ready to simply collapse.

All eyes moved to the Meowth kit as he wobbily stood on his hindlegs – having insisted that Meowth teach him and not taking no for an answer began practicing religiously – and reached out to the larger Scratch Cat with pleading, watery eyes. “ _Hug_ ,” came the soft, quiet mew.

Meowth smile softly. Why did the little guy even bother asking? The cat-boy was more than willing to be the resident Snorlax plush.

 

“Do ya even hafta ask,” meowed the former Pokemon, opening his arms. Immediately he was bull-rushed from all directions as his night guests tried to pile into position before another could steal the spot form them. Not that he was protesting. No it was rather nice being needed. Certainly kept darker, depressing thoughts at bay.

Pikachu watched someways away with a smile. It was endearing to see this softer, gentler side of Meowth. He clearly doted on the younger Pokemon. Had a soft spot if the way Axew, Mime Junior, Cubchoo, Meowtwo and Macco wedged for the best place, though in reality they were content being anywhere.

Togepi would have liked them, reflected the electric mouse. Though she had evolved into Togetic long ago, she would forever be sweet little Togepi to him. And Meowth.

Looking at him now it was easy to see why the cat had felt so paternally close to the little egg. Pikachu remembered trying to explain their positions in the order of things in the eyes of the baby as she insisted that one day with “Uncle Meowth” would not hurt. He had not been so sure.

Togepi had absolute confidence. Shockingly her faith had been proven correct. During a storm Ash and the others had lost sight of the little baby during their hurried, desperate search for shelter.

Frantic the electric mouse had searched and searched through the raging winds and lashing pellets of water for the little egg. He was desperate because he saw her not only as his little sister, but something of a daughter. There was another reason too – the forest the traveling Trainers had been moving through was known for having hot spots of aggressive Pokemon. So far no incidences. But now with the little egg wandering around. . . .

 

Her chirps of fear had the gallant yellow knight charging to the rescue of his little princess. It did not take him long to find her . . whimpering in front of a more than pissed off Machamp. Sparks ready and at his disposal Pikachu was about to leap to the little egg’s defense when a blur of hissing and spitting fury rocketed straight into the fighting type’s face.

It all happened so fast that the mouse had only just processed the blur to have been Meowth as the cat gave a whole new meaning to hell cat. The taller Pokemon was a bloody, ragged mess of torn skin and damaged pride as the smaller Pokemon moved with pinpoint and dangerous accuracy – purposefully missing vital veins and arteries though he had more than ample striking range. Having had enough of being humiliated the Machamp had tossed repeated orbs of Focus Blast at the cat from hell. Most hit their mark, but the normal type kept coming with a vengeance until seeing little chance of victory the Machamp had tossed a blind Focus Blast and fled.

This one had been larger, faster than the previous attacks. Meowth, battered by his receiving end of blows, had nowhere to go. If he moved the attack would hit Togepi. Both he and Pikachu knew that. So the cat remained where he stood, taking the full brunt force of the Focus Blast which threw him at an impossible velocity against some trees.

Fearing the cat dead and not sure how he would explain the events to anyone Pikachu raced toward the fallen cat. Only to stop as the normal type shifted onto his feet and after flinching from the recoil reverting to all fours. A pointed glare sent a chill through the mouse as the cat growled, “Next time. Keep a closuh eye on her or youse’ll have me ta deal wit rat.”  Then before he could say anything else the cat was a blur in the dripping forest. And the next day it was all business again like nothing had changed or happened, though . . . Meowth did manage somehow to keep Togepi at bay during the engagements of their groups. Keeping her out of danger.                   

Blinking back to reality Pikachu smiled at the scene before him and wished for all the world he had a camera.

 

Meowth had slipped off into the comforts of sleep with Axew, Macco, Cubchoo, and Mime Junior huddled together on his chest. Meowtwo had managed to clamber halfway onto his counterpart before slipping into the delights of dreamland, chin and arms flung across Meowth’s belly. Funny how the two seemed to breathe in perfect sync. Skitty had him beat by a mile though as her breathing was just a millisecond more in tune with Meowth’s than his clone was.

When – not if, **_when_** – the mouse got a hold of the ones who had nearly destroyed the once lively, chatterbox of a Pokemon he would _make them pay_.

For now though he would return the innumerable favors Meowth had done for him when they had been separated from their respective groups. He would keep a close eye on his riv– . . . friend. A _very_ close eye.

 

 

Something was wrong.

Someone was missing.

A fiery, paternal instinct blazed with no quenchable thirst.

Claws scrapping against rough concrete. Heart hammering against the prison of his ribs. Heavy panting as his thin frame powered through the coming throbs of exhaustion with a wild defiance. Pausing on the street corner, sharp eyes scanned for the little kit while angular ears swivelled in all directions cutting through the blare of noise of the city.

Morning had come fast. If the cat-boy had not been disturbed by the rays of sunlight in his eyes, then he certainly was when he noticed a certain kit was missing.

No thoughts. Just blind, wild paternal action.

 

The Twerps and Pokemon received a wild wake up call courtesy of the humanized Scratch Cat retracing Macco’s little steps and nearly skewering Oshawott who had the bad judgement to jibe that the kitten had runoff out of disgust. Oshawott screaming bloody murder with a homicidal Meowth pursuing him with a vengeance tended to be . . quite exciting. Stopping his pursuit much to the otter’s relief the former Pokemon had charged for the doors and lost them in the same seconds.

Sure, Macco was not his own kid – Meowth knew that. No question.

But still . . .the little guy had grown on him. The Scratch Cat had practically adopted sweet, precious little Macco as his own.

Like Hell he was going to abandon the kit. Not on his life.

Where are ya, Macco? Jus’ gimme sometin’ . . .anytin’, pleaded Meowth as he spun in circles, close to screaming. He wanted to curse every entity and devil and super natural power that was keeping him from finding the kit. He was at the breaking point to where screaming seemed like a good idea.

A faint cry.

His ears twitched. Could that have been . . . ?

Another scream followed by a shout.

He was running before his brain had fully processed what he was doing. The cat-boy tore through streets and alleys in a blur of renewed vigor to reach the screams.

Screaming that was fast approaching the unlikely knight. Heavy footfalls of paws. Creeping scents from long ago. _All too familiar scents_. Scents that deserved to be forgotten.

**_And they had taken his kit?_** All hell was going to break lose if –

 

“ _MEOW–PA_ ,”screamed Macco as the tiny and beyond frightened kitten torpedoed through the gunk of the alley into view. Behind him a Liepard pursued her target. Not at all paying attention to the charging hell-cat. Not until she got a Focus Punch to the face that sent her larger frame spinning comically into the burst bags of spoiled garbage.

Scooping his kit up into the safe custody of his arms, Meowth gave the little guy a thorough look over and assessed the damage.

Wide saucers for eyes. Paws clasping the safety of his shirt like a lifeline. Rivers of tears. Little head pressed into the cat-boy’s chin. All in all . . _whoever ordered this was going to pay_. And regret it.

“ _Hello, Street freak_ ,” hissed a familiar snotty voice that he had once adored, but now found irksome. A voice he had given up everything about himself for. To be with the “princess” of Hollywood. Destroyed his own identity to be with her and rebuilt it again only for her scathing, careless words to shatter his immature and fragile identity. In the past he had considered her _perfect_. Now he saw the ugly withered soul behind such a pretty face.

“Hello, Meowzie,” returned the cat-boy politely. Sounding pleasant enough the poisonous venoms of his blues spoke volumes. “Jus’ wha’ da _fuck_ ,” he continued in a purr, covering Macco’s ears to keep him innocent for as long as possible, “do youes tink yer doin’ by kidnappin’ Macco? Seriously! He’s jus’ a kit fer cryin’ out loud!”

Cold blue eyes stared at him with undisguised disgust. “ _Macco? What, is that pathetic runt yours?_ ”

“ _And if he is, so what? Disappointed that he moved on, heart breaker? Irked that he can live on and without you_ ,” taunted Skitty with icy ease of acid spitting as she slipped out of the shadows and made her way purposefully to stand beside Meowth.

He was not surprised to see the other feline. If anyone could keep up with him or find him it was her. Calm now with Skitty present at his side the cat-boy grinned.

 

“Care ta join da party?”

“ _Long as prissy missy here_ ,” meowed Skitty as she cast a brief glare at the other feline, “ _comes clean about trying to abduct Macco._ ”

Two furious glares of unrivaled outrage.

Rolling her eyes in boredom the ever graceful, ever elegant fancy–shmancy cat stood. “ _Very well, **freak**. We have gotten word and seen you following those children around the city. Clearly they are not your precious Humans as there had only been two last time, but you follow anyhow. Persian, for whatever reason I cannot fathom, had invested interest in you returning to the gang. To us. I mean, come on . . who can you go back to?_ ”

“I’s gots frien’s an’ family ta go back ta. Tell Persian to kiss my furry, curly tailed rear en’,” responded the cat-boy within a heartbeat. How dare she—! How dare this pompous, self-centered princess of self-interest and vanity act so superior to him. Blatantly telling him that he had obligations to the Hollywood gang. A talkative negotiator himself, he knew hidden statements when he heard them.

Meowzie was the very definition of slipping truths into lies.

The moment of triumph was short lived. A sense of danger prickling along his spine, Meowth hugged Macco closer and edging protectively closer to Skitty faced the danger. In the past he would have run. Now he refused to do so. A part of him had already been destroyed and two parts of him were missing, lost. The former Pokemon was not about to lose any one else.

Sapphire blues shifted slightly to find glowing red eyes with a knowing smirk.

“Persian.”

“ _Little Rogue_ ,” returned the Classy Cat Pokemon pleasantly.

 

Immediately Meowth was suspicious. The alpha gang leader was only pleasantly smooth when he wanted something of saw a benefit. And he was eyeing Macco. A deadly thing to do with Meowth around.

Ash and Pikachu ran through the abandoned streets of the city blind. Led by Bonnie and Max, the others followed. Running just for the sake of running Ash tried to puzzle out where Meowth could have gone. And why.

All he knew was that the cat-boy seemed out to murder Oshawott for a careless remark before dashing out the nearest door in a mad, frantic sprint towards an unknown destination.

Not only that, but Skitty had followed in a sprint of her own. Keeping up surprisingly well. To add to the confusion she had ordered Axew, Mime Junior, and Cubchoo to stay with May. Why had she done that? Surely if anyone could find the missing cat it was them. So why on Ear–

Leaping from Ash’s shoulder Pikachu bounded around the corner leading to an alleyway. The mouse leaned to the side to peek into the dark, cramped space before turning to the approaching group and motioning for absolute silence turned back to what obviously had his utmost attention. Intrigued the trainers and Pokemon followed Pikachu’s lead.

There in the alleyway that opened into crumbling and fallen-into-disrepair-buildings was Meowth. Next to him Skitty glared defiantly at all the eyes of the opposing felines around and above them. She seemed to be daring them all to try something. Wrapped in protective arms Macco stared at the other Pokemon with clear fear. His tiny body could only press so far into the larger humanized Scratch Cat’s thin, boney frame.

Boney as he was though that did not stop him from looking eerily . .dark. All eyes as one moved back to the Scratch Cat. Clearly he was more than pissed off if his pulled back ears and lashing tail were any indicators.

 

Ash swallowed. He really did not like the alpha gang leader’s chances at the moment.

“So, lemme get dis straight,” said the Scratch Cat Pokemon in a slow and calm, ice filled voice with unrivaled venom, “youse want me ta abandon my frien’s an’ wha’ little family I’s got? All ‘cause ya need my talents as Human ta Pokemon communicato for yer operations? Ta abandon dose helpin’ me fin’ da resta my family. Dat ‘bout right Persian?”

Calm red eyes observed Meowth with a charming smile. “ _Yes_ ,” came the simple answer, calm and collected. “ _Is that not clear enough my little rogue? Those kids are not your Human friends and even those oddballs are not coming back. Leaving you only one choice, a choice that you should be quite familiar with making._ ”

Ice shattering into powdery particles could be heard. Simultaneous venoms of ice and fire bubbled in the cat-boy’s blood. Fists balled against his arms. Creame-brown hair and soft, silky light creame fur stood on end. Claws of his feet chipped the old, broken cobblestone concrete. Teeth clenched and glistened in the early morning light as his pulled back in a snarl. Sapphire blue eyes glowed with cold anger, not fury yet no less potent.

Had an aura adept been present they would have seen behind him two hazy mirages of wings shifting form white to smokey silver-gray to inky, charcoal black in repeated succession.

How clueless was Persian?! The frickin’ idiot was actually telling him – ordering him to abandon his friends and family! Sure he had done something of the sort in Unova without question. It had been the only way to protect Jess and James and the others. He had hurt the very same group of trainers helping him now. Never again. The former Scratch Cat would rather be a guinea pig in genocidal experiments then do that again.

Decision made Meowth crouched down, depositing Macco gently beside Skitty before standing again.

 

“Skitty.”

The smaller feline looked up expectantly. She knew what he was planning – could hear it, sense it – and smiled an eerie smirk similar to Meowth’s own. “ _Consider it done_ ,” meowed Skity as she wrapped her tail around Macco and prepared to enjoy the show.

Persian had no idea of the bomb he had just set off.

King of the alleyways the Classy Cat Pokemon quietly watched the duo with a certainty he had them in his paws. Abducting the kit had not been just a ploy to lure the paternal Meowth out of hiding. The kit – Macco, was it? – would make a wondrous addition to the Hollywood gang. And wherever the little kit went, Meowth would surely follow. Where else could he go?

His thinking changed though when Meowth faced him. The rogue he knew had been desperate when they found him. Hungry, exhausted, and on his last legs. The Scratch Cat youngster had willingly followed for some scraps of fish.

Now however . . . this was an entirely different Meowth. His stance was different.

No overconfident swagger or hot-shot sneer. Body language screamed aggressively defensive as the cat-boy stood in front of Skitty and Macco.

He had something worth fighting for.

Intrigued the Classy Cat pounced down to the nearest pile of crumbling rubble, eyes never leaving the little rogue’s. “ _I have an offer for you, little rogue. An all stakes offer_ ,” meowed Persian.

The humanized Scratch Cat’s ear twitched. Such an offer meant a multitude of things.

“Wha’ kinda offer,” growled Meowth. He was not in the mood for games.

 

“ _Just an offer_ ,” grinned Persian. “ _I win this duel and you do whatever I command. Don’t worry, I will not order you to attack your precious pack of Humans, nor your little girlfriend, nor your kit. However, if you win then I shall do whatever you desire, no matter how trivial. Simple command and I will unarguably obey._ ”

Anything he wanted? No matter the request? Skitty and Macco would be safe from whatever schemes either Persian or Meowzie had planned.

Totally worth it. Even if he got the stuffing beaten out of him. Family was **_everything_**.

Not giving the larger feline a chance to back down Meowth split into hazy copies that rushed the Classy Cat. One copy made to come at him head on with Fury Swipes while the other copy melted into the shadows and reappeared behind the gang leader.

Not the leader of the Hollywood gang for nothing Persian reacted flawlessly. A quick swipe of Slash disintegrated the first copy. In the same motion he rolled away form the real Meowth and fired a close range beam of mineral energy from his red gem.

Caught off guard by the Power Gem attack, Meowth was flung into the brick wall of the building Ash ad his friends were peaking around. Shaking the structure to its foundation form the impact.

Down but not out with a sure fire bruise forming along his shoulder blade Meowth pulled himself out of a decent sized crater in the crumbling, brick wall and dislodged a brick or two in the process. There was no denying it. He would only be fooling himself if he did not at least acknowledge that Persian was stronger than last time.

Meowth grinned, rolling his shoulders as he looked form Persian to the crater and back. The former Pokemon could hold back a little less than normal.

“My toin,” he purred before disappearing and reappearing in a blur of mere seconds.

 

Macco watched the battle in the protective confines of Skitty–Ma’s tail. The runt was too immersed in the flow of battle to give even the tiniest peep of protest of being kept out of the action. Though in a foreign body, the older Scratch Cat moved with the familiarity of being on two feet. Not hard to imagine in the young kitten’s mind if the tales Meowth told him of his struggles to be more Human were to be believed. Macco believed im whole heartedly.

Why doubt when the proof was in the battle? Young dark eyes followed the humanized Pokemon surge free of another crater that should have broken bones, courtesy of an Iron Tail, and deliver a nasty sideswipe with a Fury Swipes that was quickly followed by a Double Team – Sucker Punch in counter to a misfired Dark Pulse. Meowth balanced with a two-gait walk the outmaneuvered Persian’s four-gait walk in battle.

To move with utmost ease in a way others would find uncomfortable. That was what Macco wanted Meowth to teach him. So he would not be the only Pokemon walking on two feet that habitually would not.

He had Persian on the ropes. Though the Classy Cat was an expert at hiding how much pain and stress his body was going through Meowth could see it like a neon sign. Being a member of the Hollywood gang and being Persian’s right hand led to the young cat making key observations of behavioral patterns of their leader.

The said, Persian knew him just as well. Could see the humanized Scratch Cat still had enough energy to keep going and going. Life on the streets and Team Rocket training tended to do that to an already stubborn Pokemon.

“ _I’m coming my love_ ,” yowled the always snotty, prissy sound of Meowzie’s voice.

Meowth could only watch the incoming blur of a Pokemon he had once loved with all his heart charge toward him from his peripheral while blocking and parrying the newly rejuvenated Persian’s Slash and Iron Tail. The very “princess” who had shattered his heart was coming to try and beat the snot out of him.

 

She could try. Not liking what he would possibly have to do to get her off his case Meowth braced himself for a two on one.

He need not have to.  A pink blur slammed into the princess of the Hollywood gang, giving her a thorough Double Slap smacking with her tail before flipping in front of the stunned Meowzie’s path toward the on–guard cat-boy. She was beyond simply furious. A face that had been a pleasant image of pacifistic tranquility now glowed with the fiery determination to maim.

Simultaneous snarls Meowzie and Persian lunged at the assailants who dared to annoy them.

Meowth and Skitty side stepped and pulled away from the two cats as they regrouped, glaring. The situational irony did not escape Meowth’s notice.

The two of them against Meowzie and Persian under the watchful expectant eyes of the gang. A lightweight clambered up his shirt to his shoulder and hissed viciously in imitation of Meowth and Skitty.  He was really liking this kit more and more.

“ _Shall we_ ,” prompted Skitty, eyes never leaving Meowzie. The one responsible for hurting Meowth. For scarring his heart to where she had to dig and dig to even make a dent in the countless walls. The one who had refused to see the cat inside. Refused to encourage that light. Truth be told Skitty herself originally had no interest in the talking cat, but then . . . she began to find that she admired and even _loved_ his little quirks. The never ending optimism despite the overwhelming odds set against him and his teammates. Always coming back with unrivaled stubbornness and determination. Who would not fall for someone that sought out a goal to accomplish and even now with the world against him fought tooth and claw to keep everyone safe.

 

She did. Time to show the prissy princess a thing or two about the cat she had rejected, having never been there to see the cat he could and would become. Skitty would be there though. Every step of the way.

How had she – ? Well, however she knew, Skitty knew and had a plan. If he was guessing right the humanized Scratch Cat liked the idea. A lot.

“We shall,” replied Meowth in full agreement.

Two similar smirks on two separate feline faces. Moving in eerie synchrony the two cat Pokemon moved either a fingered hand or tail outstretched toward their unsuspecting opponents. Two orbs of powerful, immense energy hummed to life from their respective origins before melding together. Two made into one massive sphere of absolute energy howled with the accumulating power both Pokemon transferred unrelentingly. The more power the better.

Seeing the growing power of the dual attack Persian’s red gem glowed with the power of another Power Gem while Meowzie converted multiple discharges of energy into little orbs of Hidden Power.

Not good enough, chuckled Meowth as his eyes and Skitty’s flashed in unison. The attack had reached maximum charge capacity. So had Persian and Meowzie’s attacks.

“ _Fire_ ,”roared Persian as he fired the Power Gem and Meowzie launched the Hidden Power to combine with into an overload of compact mineral energy.

The Scratch Cat and Kitten Pokemon observed the powerful combination with twin looks of boredom. Was this really the best the two of them could offer? If so, it was vastly disappointing and found wanting.

“ ** _Hyper Beam_** ,” said Meowth and Skitty, voices overlapping.

 

Complying with their words the orb burst into a beam of blazing red energy and raced forward with no resistance. A pushing match briefly occurred as the two attacks met and competed for passage rights. No contest as the double Hyper Beam batted away the offending challenger and blasted the offending cats.

Silence as the explosion engulfed Persian and Meowzie. It was understandable. Meowth and Skitty were the victors. The Hollywood gang knew what that meant. Every gang had the same concept of duel rules. Very few exceptions.

He should feel ecstatic about the victory. At least have a sense of triumph and success. Not a single flicker of cheer itched his body as it slowly drained of the adrenaline of battle. Rather he felt depressed at what had to transpire just for Persian to understand.

Abandoning family was impossible. As was the thought of abandoning the Twerp Troop.

Unknown to him the cat-boy was slowly approaching where Persian and Meowzie had disappeared in the explosion as he assorted his thoughts.

Warning growls alerted him to such.

Back to reality the cat-boy sent his own warning in a vicious, open mouthed hiss as he neared the thinning smoke.

Sharp eyes found one, large lump of fur known as Persian and flitted about the rubble for a smaller shape.

No luck. And there was no scent of death . . . leaving only one possible solution.

Crouching down the humanized Scratch Cat tapped the side of Persian’s head. An irritated ear flick as slowly a red eye opened, skeptically taking him in.

“I take it yer curled up aroun’ Meowzie, huh,” jibed Meowth with a hint of humor in his voice and a playfully sarcastic grin on his face.

On cue the bratty princess poked her head out from under the arm of the Classy Cat hissing spitefully, “ _Jealous?_ ”

 

“Clearly,” dead panned Meowth. “No, I’m askin’ ‘cause dat means Persian took most of da blast from dose Hyper Beams for ya, youse ungrateful high an’ mighty little witch. Now, scooch yer ratty, curled tail out form unda ‘im before I make ya come out with a few choice words.”  Though he spoke calmly, the scolding was unmistakable.

Reacting from the implied threat Meowzie wiggled her way from under Persian and crept a few stiff inches away closely watching the street freak. One wrong move and he would be a fur rug. A side glance at the venom being metaphorically sprayed at her had the princess of the Hollywood gang rethinking such or any action.

Simultaneously aware and ignoring all eyes Meowth worked out how exactly he was going to go about transporting the larger feline. In theory, his idea was plausible. Long as the Classy Cat Pokemon could at least hobble.                       

“ _Assessing your handiwork, little rogue?_ ,”huffed the annoyed larger cat-like Pokemon.

“Sometin’ like dat. Can ya stand?”

An arched eyebrow.

A counter arched eyebrow.

Rolling his eyes the larger feline nonetheless complied with the request. He had already been pummeled by his little protege turned Human and his girlfriend. What dignity did he have to lose?

Body throbbing with forming bruises he shifted uncomfortably to his unsteady paws. As expected gravity tugged him down with no relent.

 

Unexpectedly, his bodily plummet halted and his weight leaned against something. No, not something. Some _one_. His head turned so red eyes could look upon the improvise lean-to. Shoulder braced against Persian’s and small, thin frame supporting a good portion of bulkier weight.

He blinked.

This was one seriously strange Pokemon. First he beats the living daylights out of his opponent and then he helps the beaten Pokemon to stand. But the little guy always had been a strange one.

Curiosity piqued Persian asked, “ _So, where are we going now, little rogue?_ ”

“Pokemon Center,” came the grunt as Meowth helped Persian limp his way through the alley.

“ _Pokemon Center? Why on Earth would we go there?_ ”

A little paw smacked him on the forehead. Red eyes looked up at the indignant little face of Meowth’s kitten charge. “Q _uestion Meow-Pa?_ ”

“ _And if I say yes_ ,” pondered the slightly perplexed Classy Cat.

Another smack to the face.

“Easy dere Macco. He’s already damaged goods enough as it is,” chuckled Meowth good naturedly with a bright smile for the kit. The kit, Macco, purred with delight at the attention. “An’ whoevuh’s growling . . **_I’d advise youse to stop before I does sometin’ I really will regret_**.”

Silence swallowed the gang in one massive tidal wave.

“ _And what of our deal, little rogue?_ ” 

Blue eyes regarded him coolly as he smiled. “Oh, it still implies I haven’t forgotten.”

Red eyes blinked slowly. “ _What orders are you going to give me now, Rogue-Leader?_ ”

An eye twitch and a flash of annoyance in his eyes. “First off, don’t call me dat. I ain’t meant to be a leaduh. Too much headache,” snipped the Scratch Cat with mock insult.

 

Persian looked back at the following Hollywood gang with a wandering eye then back to his lean-to companion. “ _Could of fooled me_.”

A dark glare that resigned to a frustrated pout. “Got me dere. Jerk.”

“ _My orders?_ ”

“Do as Nurse Joy says. Keep ya trap in orduh. Don’t pick fights wit Chespin nor Oshawott – dat’s my job. An’ keep bein’ da gang’s leaduh.”

Blinking in surprise Persian mewed, “ _Are you relinquishing leadership? . . . Willingly?!_ ”

“My name Meowth?”

The rest of the limping journey passed on in silence with Persian deep in thought.

 

Persian was rather . . . puzzled by the behavior of the trainers. He and Meowzie had been given a clean bill of health and found themselves and the Hollywood gang in the good graces of Humans.

A strange experience. And to imagine such an endeavor had been heatedly debated with the utmost determination by a surprising advocate – Meowth.

He had been immensely adamant that the gang would provide extra security since there were kits that needed protection. And both groups would benefit from the extra numbers which equaled more eyes.

The Classy Cat could see through the facade. He was concerned about the kits’ being hunted down by agents of Team Rocket or hired bounty hunters simply to get to him. Anyone connected to the little rogue was in danger. Which meant they were better off knowing their numbers.

 

Now where is that bleeding heart, wondered Persian as he strolled through the moonlit halls. Night had fallen over an hour ago. Some of the Humans were still up. The youngest ones had gone to bed who knew where.

Where, oh where are you little rogue?

Soft snores. Pausing, curved ears twitched in an attempt to locate the sound. The room to his left.

Pawsteps light and careful, the bulky normal type wiggled his way slowly through the door and into the room. Walking carefully he slowly approached the huddle of sleeping bundles.

Red eyes that would be mistaken for scornful and cold, softened with the sincere warmth of a smile. Not usually one for sentiment Persian could only think of one word: Adorable.

The two humans had been found. Accompanied by the Dedenne and Ralts, the young trainers were huddled together in a bundle of kittens. And not even three feet away was Meowth – a part of the ridiculously adorable scene.

The little rogue was curled in a semi circle around the Axew, mime Junior, Cubchoo and the kitten protectively with the Mimikyu using him as a pillow. The Skitty pressed close to his face. Both felines were purring thunder. Of course go figure this is where the kits would congregate. They seemed to be able to sense who would be more . . receptive to them.

Not wanting to wake him up the Classy cat set himself as the door guard. No one he did not approve of was going to be getting through unless they wanted a very bad night.

Who was the scarier Pokemon, speculated Persian humored by his own knowledge of the slumbering cat-boy. The guard? Or the ticking time bomb of fury awaiting one dim-witted idiot to wake him up?

Who would be the lucky extinction event idiot? Persian could not wait to find out.

He hoped it was the Oshawott.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How about that? The Hollywood Gang is back! Had to since throughout this whole thing there have been flashbacks of the past, series passed or not.  
>  Skitty handled Meowzie pretty well . . considering. Any Meowzie fans. . I am sorry, but I had to make her like that.  
>  And what is with this Shadow Meowth, what deal is he talking about, and why does he seem so eager to torture the cat-boy? Find out as the ride continues. . . .and who else will be coming back? Dun Dun Dun . . .
> 
> Comment on what you think so far. Give feedback. . . good or bad I may continue this story as its already in the works for other chapters


	7. Chapter 7: Runes, Wings, and Nine Lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family is everything.
> 
> How far is a certain cat willing to go to ensure his family and friends are safe? And at what price?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are returning characters and near death experiences galore. Also a certain cat's Hidden Ability is fully activated and a code name is established.
> 
> And where are Jesse and James?
> 
> Four months has elapsed to this time since Meowth's escape/rescue by Mondo. . . . . and why am I mentioning him..^^

Funny how perspectives changed. The black and white of right and wrong had always been a constant in the past.

A cop was the righteous upholder of justice.

A thief the despised coward of the shadows.

The two were always in conflict.

Meowth’s predicament had been an ugly wake-up call to the truth of the world. There was no such thing as black and white. It was a confusing blur and haze of indescribable gray that had no clear concept or definition in variety nor texture.. The world was ugly and gray.

Yet . . . despite everything, the Scratch Cat could smile. When his world was crumbling into thin, wispy particles of dust and nothing he seemed to do could clump the shards together, he smiled. Big, impish grin that promised one scheme after the other to ease the worry of all concerned.

How? Pikachu had no idea. The cat just . . .did. And he interacted with the younger Pokemon as if though not a single, black negative thought bounced around in his skull. Absolutely no care in the world.

The mouse was not alone in monitoring and wandering about the humanized normal type as he somehow managed to babysit all of the unruly Hollywood gang kits – a single, high pitched  yip and they came running back. From the shade of a tree Ash, Skitty, Pikatwo, Iris and her pokemon, Cilan, and Brock also watched the cat-boy.

Aside Bonnie and Max and their Pokemon, who were busy playing with half of the Gang’s kits to keep them occupied, the others were either inside the Academy or chasing leads.

“You know . . . its kind of strange seeing this side of him,” noted Iris from where she perched among the branches of the tree, legs dangling aimlessly.

It was strange. Never had the boisterous and busy-body cat struck as the Mother Hen type of Pokemon. There was always something new to learn.

In the hubbub of chaos as the plethora of kits scampered about in a game of tag with Axew, Bonnie and Dedenne, and Max and Ralts sat Meowth with absolute, carefree ease. Though only the really observant noted how his eyes followed a kit that wandered too far for his liking and a sharper yip had them bounding back to receive a warning glare from the cat-boy before they were shooed away into the game. Angular ears were always swivelling with impossible accuracy of where each kit was and moved to the next within a millisecond.

In front of him sat an astute student refusing to join in the game and miss something. Macco. Lately, the little Meowth kit had been adamant on the border of insanity on learning how to be more Human. To be like Meowth.

Meowtwo dozed nearby in the sunlight with Mime Junior and Cubchoo using him as a pillow.

The Mimikyu, Macco’s self appointed body guard, hovered nearby. Face completely emotionless.

“What do you suppose those two are talking about,” wondered Ash aloud, bringing attention to the gesturing and moving of mouth by both mentor and apprentice.

Pikachu was curious too. How exactly complicated was whatever they were discussing? So complicated to call forth such a serious look in the young face.

_Human speech_ volunteered Mewtwo approaching the hidden audience with quiet steps. All eyes were on the Genetics Pokemon. Waiting.

  
He obliged them with a chuckle. _Macco has been begging for the last month or so, to learn of Meowth’s talents – vocalization of the Human words and walking coordination. Despite what you believe, Human Speech is far from the easiest thing to learn and correlate with all the one hundred and something vocalizations of the Poke tongue that even I do not know all of them, and then to configure that understandably to where ones who do not speak the Poke tongue can understand. A lot of generalization and guess work is taken into the process of what relates and makes sense and what does not. Much like combining say . . .ancient Pokeopolis with some Latin and Roman proverbs or pronouns or whatever is available to connect the roots of the sentence, then mix in a little pig-latin and viola . . you have just scratched the surface of what our little motor mouths are figuring out to work. Far from the easiest thing to do as our throats are not constructed to do any of that._

And Meowth did it with absolute ease. Sure he had a strange accent and funny way of talking, but still the fact remained Meowth was doing all of that in matter of seconds.

. . . . Okay, now Pikachu was not just impressed by the cat. He was _terrified_.

The mouse opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it as his ears twitched. Focusing on the sound of the world the electric type listened attentively. Something was coming. A lot of somethings. Fast. Aggressive.

He was not the only one at full alert. From his peripheral Pikachu saw the cat-boy stand up on clawed feet and herd the kits near him to the best of his ability to the safety of the Academy and the exiting officers, albeit those in training and teachers but officers nonetheless. Bonnie and Max scooped up what kits they could while a number of the Hollywood gang shepherded the young ones to the Academy as others stood guard. Meowtwo, Meowzie, Skitty and Persian bounded to face the coming danger beside Meowth.

No chances were being taken. Attack one member of the Gang, attack them all.

Just as well. Trouble made an appearance in massive numbers. From the land and sky. Goons and Pokemon of unidentifiable uniforms marched with clear purpose as faculty and students ushered the last of the kits into the building and set up a defensive perimeter under Looker’s direction. And there, among her goons despite all the years of little word was Hunter J, menacing atop her Salamance with hands nonchalantly behind her back.

Ash could venture a guess as to who she was here for.

“Meowth, maybe you shou–,“began the raven-haired eighteen year old. An icy glare silenced him. It also made the raven haired boy wander of he had a better chance with a rabid Ursaring than Meowth at the moment.  And was that chuckling he heard from the Gang? . . yes, it indeed was chuckling.

There was time to worry about his dignity later. Right now Ash needed to focus.

Her Salamance hovering above the ground at a good distance of twenty meters just in front of her armada, Hunter J slowly moved her head to take them all in before setting her focus on one cat-boy. Her smile sent a shiver of unease through Ash and Pikachu’s spines.

That woman smiling was never good news.

“So, this is where you have been hiding. Not a bad idea to hide in the least obvious of places. I do not even think your Boss, my client, would have expected you to seek shelter in the custody of law enforcement and some children. But is that really the best idea?”

Her face twisted with cruelty. “Do you what happened to that traitor who aided your escape?”

Meowth flinched as if though physically struck.

Ash blinked in confusion. What is she talking about?, wandered the eighteen year old. He did not like where this was going.

  
“Here, bear witness to the fruits of your endeavors for freedom,”purred the woman icily. Her hands moved from behind her back to reveal her prize.

A limp, bedraggled shape. If Meowth were still a Pokemon it would have been just a bit taller. Scruffy blue and white fur. Drips of blood fell from various open wounds. Folded ears had nicks and rips. Two tails hung limp as the rest of the Pokemon.

A Meowstic? What connection would Meowth have to —

“MONDO?!?!?!?!”

The Pokemon twitched and slowly eyes of green and blue opened to see who had called. Eyes tired and haunted peered around before finding Meowth. A sad smile as the psychic type mouthed with what little energy he had left – ‘ _I’m sorry, my friend._ ’

The hold on his scruff released its grip. The Meowstic plummeted to certain death as Hunter J’s forces on an unspoken command rushed forward.

Everyone wanted to save the falling Pokemon. All attempts were intercepted by the armada.

That did not stop Ash though. Running for all he was worth the raven haired teenager somehow managed to avoid being sliced and diced or bashed like a pinata. He had only one mission in mind – Save the Meowstic. There were no qualms of getting hurt if it meant saving Meowth’s friend. So he leaped.

Not a second too soon. The Meowstic hit the mark of his outstretched arms and the Pokemon Trainer rolled, using his body as a shield for the semi-conscious psychic type. Unfortunately his troll brought him right under and into the direct line of fire of a Hyper Beam from J’s Salamance as it hovered above them.

‘Foolish boy.”

“ _ASH!!!!!!_ ”

 

Something beyond dumb and extraordinary luck happened.

A loud roar and Salamance fired the beam of devastation to vanquish the enemy of its master.

Ash was expecting indescribable, incredible pain and death. What he was not expecting was for a swirling mass of red, blue and green energy that flickered like fire and electricity between discharges to fling itself in front of the execution move as a protective fortress of barrier energy completely encircled them and their unexpected hero. Hyper Beam ricocheted high into the atmosphere before the large Dragon called off the attack, greatly puzzled as to how its most powerful attack was simply deflected . . .as though it were _nothing_!

“So . . . you’re done playing?”

Oh yes, he was very much done with games. Hidden ability at full capacity and activation and at his total disposal of command the humanized Scratch Cat called off the vortex of soul energy, completely revealing himself. No surprise, he had a katana in each hand. There were however a few surprises . . . surprises he thought the Twerp Troop would get a kick out of.

One primary change – he now had wings. Soft, velvety white feathered wings with flicks of blue and red. Powerful extra limbs that held his current altitude with gentle, half-hearted beats. A faint smile itched the cat-boy’s face a she examined was wing out of his peripheral. As a Pokemon the maximum length of both wings had been four feet from shoulder blade to wing tip. Now he had an additional six feet to work with. _Purrfect_.

 

Two other changes were just as obvious. Three strands of hair just short of his left eye were are cultivation of red, blue, and green in intertwining arcs. And along his pale skin like tattoos were intermingling and encircling runes of a language beyond comprehension and the present. Indications of the Scratch Cat’s bloodline. And to think . . not even ten years ago he was just another, regular-not-worth-anything street cat that had no place in the world.

Now he was just plain beyond pissed. It was time to reclaim the skies.

“Ash,” said Meowth calmly, not having to turn to know that the stunned Main Twerp was staring at him. Hard not to when a Pokemon he knew for a good majority of his career was as a Pokemon Trainer suddenly revealed a plethora of moves, unrivaled skill, and simply a ridiculous amount of power. “Keep Mondo safe . . . please. No madduh wha’ happens. Keep ‘im safe at all costs.”

Ash did not like the cat-boy’s tone. It sounded like he was . . .preparing to say goodbye. Ready for the worst outcome . . just in case. Hugging the out-of-it Mondo-Meowstic closer to him and shifting onto his feet among the war-like battles all around Ash shouted, “You have my word.”

“Tank you. . . . .youse may wanna tell everyone else to stay outta da way.”  He would keep his word.

Not giving the head Twerp time to question his request meowth launched himself into the sky with heavy, ferocious beats of his enormous wings. Straight for Salamance and Hunter J. Katanas hummed in anticipation. Like second instinct he maneuvered through the air with great ease.

The enemies were face to face within heartbeats. Hell fires of blue bore into heartless windows behind the visor.

“This must be the Demon–Angel of the trio Giovanni spoke of,” murmured J to herself with a slight giddy madness.

 

A metallic chink-shink as her arm brace effortlessly blocked the swing of katanas aiming to behead the threat to Meowth’s ever growing family. Heaven and Hell be damned if the humanized normal type allowed any of their blood to be spilled for him. Enough had been spilled as it was.

Caws and screeches of incoming flying cavalry Pokemon for J. Parting from his initial target Meowth back flipped over an arrogant Golbat to simply dive towards the ground. The plethora of bird brains followed his lead while engaging in attack maneuvers. Slipping into a familiar pattern of flight and innumerable evasive actions the terrestrial PokeHuman did what he did best.

Annoy the hell out of his pursuers just because it was funny.

“Can ya keep up?,” called the cat-boy in a taunt as he sharply banked at a crooked left then rolled up and circled in several loops to roll to the right. Answering caws and screeches. Rolling his eyes at the vulgar insults the feline tuck-and-rolled around the multitude of Gusts and Air Slash.

More cawing and screeching declarations of near victory.

As if, chuckled Meowth suddenly banking upward and spinning to a halt so that he was above the exposed backs of the pursuing flock. “First rule uh da skies birdies,” called the aerial feline as electricity crackled along his body and the flits of color in his wings and runes shimmered to life with the accumulating power, “always be aware of sudden thunderstorms. Flyin’ One oh one.”  The posse of flying types had this educational lesson hammered hard with wicked volts of Thunderbolt.

Victory was short lived as screams reached the attentive angular ears of Meowth. His blood ran ice cold.

“ _Big Brother!_ ”

“ _Meowth!_ ”

 

“ _Meow–Pa!!_ ”

“Heeelp!”

Fearing and knowing what he would see Meowth looked down into the chaos of battle. A Dragonite, J’s not Iris’ since it had a scar on its muzzle, was zipping through the air at incredible speeds, right past the humanized Scratch Cat. In its arms were Mime Junior, Cubchoo, Axew, and Macco. The mere seconds his eyes locked with their own eyes he saw it — the fuel to his flame. They had no doubt and complete faith that he would save them. And cling to its tail for all he was worth with Ralts clinging to her Trainer’s shoulder as the dragon sped through Oxygen thin, frigid air was Max. In the young, four-eyed twerp’s eyes he saw determination and a quick plea for help.

No one threatened the safety of **_his_** kits, family, or friends. Wings flaring open with an audible snap to full extension the cat-boy charged after the ever rising in altitude dragon type who was about to get a wing clipping. Katanas phasing back into his being he accelerated like a rocket in quiet approach like that of an assassin. Big wings did not make any noise if one knew how to maintain inner-currents within the slips between each feather.

Never threaten what a Demon or Angel hold dear. Especially when they were one and the same.

The Dragonite was about to learn that lesson fast.

 

Appearing above the larger Pokemon with the stealth of a ninja the aerial cat-boy slugged the abductor with wild Focus Punches that whipped its head left to right or whichever direction the punch came from. No pain in his fists compared to that of Dragonite’s fists. One punch after the after the other after the other in a volley of fury. One good punch threw back its thick head, dislodging a tooth in the process, only for it to rebound back with an accumulating charge of draconic energy.

Meowth blinked. Admittedly he had not thought this through entirely but that did not mean he was beaten.

Enormous wings thrust the Scratch Cat up and over Dragonite’s head as the Dragon Pulse charged through the sky with a shrill hiss – taking out a few bird brains in the process. Opportunity chimed like a bell. Folding his sings slightly to minimize drag and influence his direction Meowth twisted his body to an odd angle. Pinpoint accuracy as his iron hard tail cracked like a brick whip across the Dragonite’s shoulders just above the wings.

Howling in pain the vastly embarrassed dragon relinquished the hostages from its hold to plummet to their deaths with Max diving after them.

Ash youse a really bad influence, grinned Meowth grimly as he caught the swing of a punch effortlessly.

“When abductin’ little tykes lemme give ya some advice pal,” offered the humanized feline as he held the opposing fist in a bone crushing grip and a dangerous glow came to his eyes. “Make sure da guardian didn’t make a deal wit a devil.”  Eyes flashing a dangerous red Meowth released a blast of voluminous wicked bolts that rivaled Pikachu’s own that sent the Dragonite into an all too familiar blast off.

Done with the interference Meowth folded his wings tightly and dropped from the sky like an arrow. He would not lose them like this. Sure the end was inevitable for them all, Meowth knew that beyond a doubt. As a young kit he had seen innumerable and unspeakable cruelties and manners of death – starvation, human and Pokemon Gang violence, drug overdoses, and so many more that young eyes were better off never seeing.

 

No more. No one else was going to be added to that list if he had anything to say about it. As a natural born chatter box he had a _lot_ to say.

A PokeHuman rocket Meowth sped past Max as he hugged the Pokemon close to his body as though he would be an effective parachute. The dumb kid had taken a page out of Ash’s book.

Idiot, huffed the cat-boy in good humor. God would have to wait on a few more angels today.

Swooping in a spin at the last second Meowth braced himself as the fourteen year-old’s body slammed into his own thin and frail frame before banking into an upward spinning ascent with powerful lunges of his wings.

“Meowth?,” gasped Max, hugging his bundle of rescued Pokemon close.

“Noooo, really? I thought I was da tooth fairy,”snarked the feline playfully. The grin vanished as out of his peripheral he could see Hunter J and Salamance advancing on a distracted Pika-Twerp as he and his Pokemon fought of her goons. Every movement read intended murder. He should know as that was what his Rocket training had entailed – training in the skill of cold-blooded murder.

 A test none of the trio were willing to engage or pass. Murder was not their style.

No one touched the trios’ Twerps. Especially not a psycho with the plan of murder and world domination. Pretty mush having watched the young man grow up from a foolish ten-year old to now Meowth would not deny the truth. He, Jesse and James had an almost older sibling, protective instinct towards the group.

Threatening them was asking for a royal, bloody beat down. One Meowth was more than happy to give for free.

 

“Hang on,” warned the former Pokemon as he pumped his wings harder. Ignoring the shouts of surprise and battle cries of pursuing enemy Pokemon, Meowth raced through the air and rapidly decreased altitude towards the confusion of battle. Poorly aimed attacks whizzed harmlessly past with subtle tilts and rolls on the humanized feline’s part.

He had to get there before . . . they had saved the brat’s life one too many times to simply let him die now.

Heavier, sharper thrusts of his wings brought him and his passengers closer to their salvation. At least for them. There was still something Meowth had to do. Something only he could do.

“Bandanna! Fun Size! Dragon Tamer! Incoming,”yowled Meowth at the top of his lungs as his wings quickly snapped shut to allow for more arcing direction and speed.

Three heads popped up from among the chaos, spotting the incoming bullet and realizing his plan rushed to meet him.

“Meowth, please tell me you’re not planning what I think you’re planning,” begged Max.

“Special Delivery,” replied the humanized Scratch Cat, flaring his wings suddenly and flinging Max like a human catapult into the trio of girls in the same moment.

No doubt entering his mind that they would catch the boy and his bundle of Pokemon, Meowth frantically beat his wings with all he had, gaining altitude and speed towards the stealthy J and her Salamance. The Main Twerp was not going to die. Not today. He and his family had invested too much in that boy.

Shouts and calls of warning.

Hunter J gave the order in a cold, heartless manner. Obeying the ever callous command of its master with a roar Salamance fired the beam of absolutely destructive energy toward the unguarded back of an easy target.

 

Or what had formerly been an easy target.

Blearily Mondo saw the incoming blast of death from the safety of the brave, young man’s arms. It was coming fast. Far faster then the defensive Pokemon could react. But not him. Though he was new to his Pokemon body there was some power building in his brain and boiled in his blood. It did not take a genius to figure out what the build up of power meant to a Pokemon.

The young man was Meowth’s friend. And the woman with the Salamance was intending to kill him.

Mondo could not allow that.

Struggling with all the energy he had, Mondo the Meowstic tugged himself free of the man’s hold and sprinted as far as he could. He would have fallen on his face at a moment of dizzy fatigue if not for the Persian that had bound to his side. Persian of the Hollywood Gang if he remembered correctly – Meowth had spoken highly of him in the early training years. The Classy Cat was joined by a Skitty and pretty female Meowth.

In their eyes he could see it. They would help him defend the young man. And it was possible they were all going to die in order to ensure that.

If he was going to die . . very well. He would go down fighting.

“I will not let you hurt them! Psybeam,” yelled Mondo as he fired a beam of focused psionic energy straight at the Hyper Beam of death. His attack was joined by a Power Gem, Blizzard, and Swift. But even together the combination attack was not strong enough as the Hyper Beam powered straight through.

 

The would be hero smiled and shared a quick glance with his new compadres in arms. “So, this is how I am going to die? Sorry, Miss Jesse, Mister James. I couldn’t keep my promise.”

Mondo waited for the inevitable blast of death. It would be quick, he knew that much.

Meowth was faster.

Like an angel of mercy, the winged cat-boy appeared in the path of the Hyper Beam and hands braced in front of him a shield of barrier energy formed, effectively sending the attack back. If the woman was surprised she gave no outward sign, simply shifted on her Salamance.

“Dat was a very big mistake, bitch,” rumbled Meowth in a voice that sent a chill through Mondo’s spine, and not because fo the thrusts of his wings kicking back currents of cool air, but simply for the fact that normally a pacifist with a holy passion the feline looked about ready to kill. “Now it’s my toin.”

Hunter J titled her head as though perplexed by the sudden display of aggression. “My orders are to eliminate and bring your body back to my client, a Mr. Giovanni Sakaki. For what purpose, I have no care nor interest in . . . are you really willing to risk the lives of the children you have fought so hard to protect.”

Visibly the winged feline flinched at the implied threat. Mere seconds later though the runes decorating his body glowed and hummed with wild intensity that sent a shill through the air.

Threatening his enlarged family was a very **_big_** mistake.

Not an advocate of violent action Meowth was sure he was more than in the moral right of what he was about to do.

“Ya know lady, dat is some seriously shitty diplomacy. ‘Ere lemme show youse hows ta bargain wit a **_demon_**.”  The runes flashed.

**(Haunted by Disturbed plays in background)**

 

One second they were in the Academy Yard in the chaos of battle and the next second he, Hunter J, and Salamance were some distance outside of the city in the thicket fo the woods. Far from the Twerp Troops’ eyes. Far from the conflicts of morality.

No one needed to see this part of him.

Summoning the katanas in hand Meowth lunged forward, making to swipe at the heartless monster in an arc. Blades of red and blue missed as the large dragon pulled back in a bid to protect its master.

Frustrating and preventing the inevitable. He was in full execution mode. Just because neither he nor his teammates participated in the assassination training did not mean that not a single one of them did not know how to kill.

The cat-boy swung the two katanas in two different paths – one swiping downward at the Salamance’s head and the other arcing upward to rid J of her temple. Both pulled their heads back.

Icy feline blue eyes glared at the two whose executions were beckoning.

J had the nerve to smile. “He was right. The Demon-Angel of the trio. I wonder which are you now?”

“Whichevuh one it takes ta get rid of youse,” growled the winged executioner as he swiped at her head once more.

 

Much to his surprise J stepped back from the down stroke of death and leaned to the side, dropping from Salamance’s back. Surprise had little place on the aerial battlefield as roaring its apparent grief the dragon went on the attack. Now instead of being the attacker Meowth had to switch to defense as he parried and hacked at thick muscle with every swipe of Dragon Claw, lunging bite of Crunch or Thunder Fang, every spitting burst of Flamethrower and Dragon Pulse, every lashing of the dragon’s tail cloaked in draconic energy. Each blow took a little more out of him. However he had more than enough to deal with the Trainerless dragon type.

A click of something metallic and a prickling of danger along his spine. Thrusting himself above another lunge of Thunder Fang, Meowth spun to face the new danger and found himself looking at Hunter J. Completely unharmed and very much alive and not flat as a pancake. A jet pack now visible around her shoulders and waist. And in her hand a gun-like contraption with a hooked claw at the end.

His brain had time to process the mistake he had made in not pursuing her in her fall before the hooked claw sprung from its trigger of the gun and wrapped around his throat in a vice grip. Survival instincts screeching alarm as memories of the streets flew through his mind Meowth flailed and pulled against the taut line, trying to get anywhere but near J as she fiddled with her arm brace.

“I was also hired to retrieve data upon your . . condition and bring back viable samples form which his men could work from to see where they went wrong. Of course, I was only to do this in the event of . . unforeseen circumstances. Now you may feel a slight prick.”  She smiled shrewdly as her fingers entered some sort of code.

Meowth soon found out what the code was for as from the grip around his throat a piercing static ripped through his body viciously. It was nothing like any electrical attack he had ever felt before. Nor was it like a technological electric shock from poorly connected wires. It tore through him with no mercy. Burning like fire and ice and acid boiling away in his blood. And it felt like it was pulling something from him . . .deep within him.

 

Not aware of his own screaming agony the cat-boy struggled to pry himself free as Hunter J and Salamance looked on. They were enjoying the show. A seemingly powerful and near invincible enemy was now at their mercy. Not that either one had any concept of the term or how to verify such.

That was fine. Meowth had no mercy for them either. Powering through the mind numbing pain and agony the humanized Scratch Cat moved his arms to grasp the line which the claw was connected to. Anything that had to have connection could be severed. He knew that from dealing with all the mechas he and his family had built in the past.

Eyes boring hate at the mocking duo just six meters away from him Meowth summoned the ever trusty, ever eloquent Fury Swipes and sliced through the fiber optic cable like a knife through hot butter. Had he been paying attention during the slicing motion he would have noticed J send a drone with the arm brace from the direction whence she and her armada came. However one thing was on his mind and so the drone went ignore or unnoticed.

Neutralize the threat to his friends and family.

“Salamance.”  A roar greeted her words as from her visor and the dragons chest a brilliant glow rivaling that of the move Flash engulfed the larger Pokemon.

Meowth watched with contemplative irritation. Mega Evolution, huh? Did not matter. The boost of power from any source was utterly insignificant compared to that of his ancient blood boiling away inside. However, even he recognized that both Trainer and Pokemon were a credible threat. Time to eliminate the threat.

Mind made up the cat-boy flung his katanas like ninja stars in separate, random directions then lunged at J with a round of Focus Punch. The woman blocked his thrust with her remaining arm band, smiling condescendingly. Salamance made to gut him from the side with Dragon Claw, but only cut air as the agile winged feline back flipped and twisted around the lunge, facing the dragon’s back.

A half-brained scheme blossomed in his mind. Risky and unlikely to succeed though it was, at this point Meowth would take any plan if it guaranteed the safety of those he cared about. In the end it was undoubtably well worth it.

He just hoped Jesse and James would forgive him.

Now or never. Meowth acted. Summoning all the energy needed for his Giga Impact–Aerial Ace combination, the cat-boy dug relentlessly to every reservoir of power he had at his ready disposal. Into the depths of his soul to call forth the soul energy. Like a skilled artist he effortlessly wove the opposing energies together into one typhoon of power. Doing this the aerial ticking time bomb charged upward a few seconds to gain a deadly eight meters before dropping in a spiraling descent of a cyclone of doom.

For all the trouble the woman gave the world and Interpol and the Twerps she met a simple, quick end, as did her Salamance.

The dragon tried to valiantly meet the winged, Demon-Angel executioner with a Dragon Rush–Gig Impact combination only to have its throat slashed into rivets and upon impact all internal organs lacerated to unrecognizable tidbits.

The katanas rebound in trajectory and burrowed through Hunter J’s chest in a crisscross pattern straight through her lungs before phasing out of physicality. Barely missing her heart. “Death incarnate . . how wonderful . . .to see you,” wheezed the dying bounty hunter as she coughed globules of blood.

Three bodies dropped from the sky. Two were on a trip to meet their Maker. The other was simply too exhausted to put any effort into at least controlling his fall. Wings and runes faded out with the spiraling soul energy.

 

Meowth plummeted like a rock. He was so tired. Every inch of him was numb. Even his mind was numb. Completely drained.

Where was he falling? Toward death, where else.

Would anyone catch him? No. No one would reach him in time.

Death was inevitable.

Suddenly the cat-boy was very wet and being pulled along into the dark depths of an incoherent world that confused his eyes.

Why was he underwater? When had he fallen into a river? Who cared. He was in the comforting embrace of a soothing, stroking passage of death.

Why fight it? Bubbles of his diminishing air supply trickled through his lips and lazily danced to the ever growing distance from the surface.

He was tired . . . so tired . . . What would it hurt to close his eyes? Could a nap really hurt?

Meowth did not fight his closing eyes anymore. What was the point? He was tired. . .

Ash ran. Ran and ran and ran to the point where his heart pounded against his rib cage and he heaved in deep, desperate gasps of air. Pikachu and his other Pokemon followed close behind. He had seen the vicious battle between J and Meowth. Had seen the end and the bodies drop form the sky. Had taken off in that direction while everyone else dealt with the remaining number of J’s thugs.

Not a single one of them were taking any chances. Luck and nine lives only went so far.

Ash and his Pokemon broke cover of the forest just in time to see Hunter J’s mangled twisted body descend sloppily through the canopy to the ground. Salamance’s putty and jello-like limbed body followed its master’s example, bashing a crater into the ground upon landing. And Meowth plunged into the rapid torrents of the river. He did not surface.

 

No thought. Acting just as he always did. A bad habit though it was, in this case it was entirely beneficial.

A breath, a leap, and he was immediately swept up in the current. Holding the air in his lungs with greedy determination Ash directed himself in the ravenous rapids to the best of his ability while frantically scanning the murky depths.

Meowth could not die. Not after all that! He still had to find Jesse and James. He just got back one member of his family – maybe more. Not now when the raven haired teenager felt like he was beginning to understand the Scratch Cat.

If the cat-boy died . . . N o way! There was no way Ash was going to let that happen. He had a friend to save.

Two thunderous splashes behind him followed by “ _Ash!_ ” from two different voices. Looking over his shoulder the teenager was greeted with the sight of Greninja and Oshawott jetting effortlessly toward him.

“ _Allow us_ ,” insisted Greninja as he and Oshawott placed one of Ash’s hands on either of their shoulders and continued to swim with the utmost ease, even with the extra weight.

Three pairs of eyes darted through the murk of the rapids. Each was more than fully aware of the ticking clock they were racing against. Every second more precious than the last. No sign. More time they did not have.

Oshawott saw him first. The otter did not hate Meowth. He no longer hated the cat-boy with a passion. Kind of hard to when he had been one of many witnesses to the revelations of all the crumbling walls and closely guarded heart. He understood what Skitty had been trying to get him and Chespin to see.

 

And now that he was getting to see the real Meowth . . . Oshawott did not want to lose what he would consider an acquaintance by circumstance. Besides he had just risked his own life for Ash. Twice! That was something the otter could appreciate and respect.

“ _There! He’s right there_ ,” claimed Oshawott, quickly kicking up speed for all he was worth to the rapidly sinking Scratch Cat.

Holding onto Oshawott for dear life Ash pried his eyes open. There! Limp and unconscious was Meowth, drifting further and further into the darkness of the impenetrable depths of an unforgiving river.

Ash lunged out with a hand, flailing wildly to grab anything. Fingers curled around the cat-boy’s ragged, battle burnt shirt – it would do. Unyielding to the pull of the river, the eighteen year old pulled the humanized Pokemon to him, wrapping a secure arm around the much smaller, frailer frame. The raven haired teenager would not let go now, not before they made it to land.

Mission accomplished Oshawott and Greninja gripped either of the young man’s shoulders and swam upward. Toward the surface. Toward desperately needed air. Lungs burned and screamed. His face felt like icy flames. His body was numbing. He nee– desired air. Polluted air, clean air, any air! Just air period!

Teenager, Pokemon, and PokeHuman broke the surface to sighs of relief from the Pokemon left on shore. Swellow, upon seeing that his Trainer had made it to the surface promptly alighted and sped to where the others were to guide them to the wayward teenager. The relief was short lived however as through the gasping and coughing and hacking of one teenager and deep breathing from two water types, there came nothing from the former Rocket.

He was still, unmoving. Too still.

 

Ash felt like screaming at the cruel irony of the world. Whatever sick cosmic forces were at work he wanted to physically rip them apart. But he could not. He could only stare at the limp cat-boy. Willing him to move with that old Rocket Trio magic.

Nothing.

“We . . .I was . . too late,” croaked the teenager hoarsely.  His heart felt like it was bleeding. Like someone had shoved a grenade down his throat screaming hallelujah and best of luck.

“ _Like fucking hell we are! Move! Out of my way_ ,” snapped Pikachu as he raced to his trainer’s side and giving him a wake up shock to bring the old Ash-optimism back turned to his feline . . friend.

He froze. In all the years and the more recent months the aspect of the feline’s death being possible never fully crossed his mind. Sure there had been close calls, but Meowth had pulled through with the old Rocket Trio magic. Thriving even with the growing weight of being hunted. The brutal honesty of the harsh world had only finally been settling into the mouse’s mind that death was possible for one Pokemon that seemed to constantly defy the odds. To see it now though . . .to not be able to stand beside his friend and at least help.

Pikachu shook his head roughly to scatter the useless thoughts. No. It was not over for the Scratch Cat. Not if Pikachu had anything to say about it. There were others waiting for the damaged, scarred, and battered furball to come back to them. No damn nine lives rule was going to halt any reunions on the mouse’s watch.

Cheeks sparking as he gathered a powerful charge of electricity the electric type discharged one massive zap into the unresponsive body. Nothing. The charge fizzled uselessly though the soaked feline. Not even a twitch.

 

Pikachu readied another charge of electricity, this one more powerful than the previous. After all, over the years Meowth’s body must have gotten acquainted with the foreign power and developed safeguards. How else could anyone explain him being able to fully control Thunderbolt? – a powerful electric type attack that was unruly with even the best of masters of electricity. Shouting he released the more aggressive charge as the watching Trainer and Pokemon looked on, praying for the impossible.

All the time Pikachu was yelling . . screaming at the cat-boy desperately. “ _Live, damn it! Live! What about Jesse and James?! Are you really going to leave them without their friend?! What about Macco? And Axew? And Mime Junior? And Skitty? Are you just gonna abandon them?! After all that!?!  You can’t just quit! Not now! Not after all this time!  To fucking Hell with Karma! To Hell with it all! Just come back! If you won’t do it for yourself just do it for . . just do it for us,  please . . ._ ”

The discharge fizzled out along the unresponsive former Pokemon. Nothing. No movement. No twitch registering that any of the words had been heard.

No . . .

A hand on his shoulder. The mouse did not have to look to know who it was. “Pikachu . . he’s gone. . . . . He’s gone.”

A defiant spark in the mouse’s core caused him to slap Ash’s hand away as more electricity gathered in his small body. It was not over. He would not let a friend go that easily. The demons and angels of Heaven and Hell were not going to fight over this cat’s soul.

 

Another loud battle cry of anguish and all the electrical power the mouse had to spare was sent streamlining through the still body of the cat-boy. Every nerve and neural pathway glowed like a Christmas tree if he had been under a brain scanner. Still, no response. Pikachu kept the wild current flowing until he felt like he might pass out. Reluctantly he cut off the connection and in the same moment felt like cursing every spirit – holy or not – and every god of the cosmos that was ever believed in.

Why? Why after all the world crisis’ they went through? Why after all the adventures? Why after Meowth had finally been able to at least get some family back? Why now?

Ears twitched at the sound of rapidly approaching feet and the mouse turned away from the coming faces. He did not want to see their expressions when they realized the miracle mouse they believed in was . . not such a miracle. He had failed. His heart practically broke when he heard the voices.

“ _Meow–Pa! Meow–Pa! Meow . . Pa?”_

_“Big Brother! Big . . Brother . . . nooooo. . . ._ “

”Meowth?! Meowth where are . . Meowth . . .”

Skitty’s pawsteps hurried from a run to a mad dash to the still feline. He could feel rather than see her inquiringly nudging Meowth’s body, trying to get some reaction and when none came her eyes turned to him for answers. Tawny eyes refused to look at soft, heartbreaking eyes. Both were on the verge of tears – Pikachu because he had failed and Skitty because . . .she knew. She knew and it broke her heart to know.

“ _I’m . . I’m sorry. I tried . . I tried Skitty_ ,” began Pikachu only to stop as her eyes opened and she looked at him with fierce determined pink-blue eyes.

“ _It’s not over yet_ ,” she meowed confidently. Confused by her words the mouse watched, as did everyone else in abated silence, as the Kitten Pokemon moved to stand behind the limp body where Ash had pulled him onto his side. Paws pressed against his back she began to massage and knead through the singed, damp shirt with a look of utter concentration.

No one spoke. Everyone prayed. Prayed that by some miracle there was still enough time for the Trio’s old luck and fortune to work its magic.

Seconds that felt like hours passed with utter silence.

Pikachu began to believe no matter what they did that it was too late and nothing could be done when the cat-boy _twitched_. His face scrunched and his body lurched into a curl.

Skitty, determined anew, kept up with the kneading and massaging. She was not going to lose him now. Not when he was almost back. Back to them. Back to _her_.

The massaging did the trick as responding to old instincts from the first hours of his life, Meowth opened his mouth and hacked and coughed for all the lung power he had. Still unable to breathe the cat-boy shifted onto his knees and hands as he reprocessed how to breathe, eventually succeeding with ragged, watery coughs and gags and gasps of air. Finally able to breathe without remembering how to, Meowth looked up with tired, hazy eyes to see all the Trainers and Pokemon surrounding him with equal expressions of delight and absolute relief. But they were not cheering or jumping or celebrating. Not just yet.

A cheeky, smug and playful smirk. “Still . . kickin’ . .,” rasped Meowth with a sore throat. He would live.

Not a second after the words left his mouth an affection tsunami of unrivaled proportions hit him like a freight train. The poor Scratch Cat was stuck in a cuddle pile with the wailing and teary eyed and relieved Axew, Cubchoo, Bonnie and Dedenne, Mime Junior, Mondo the Meowstic, Macco. Max and Ralts, and Skitty who pushed and shoved with undisguised relief to nuzzle the cat-boy’s face.

A few blinks of thought, then the mischievous Cheshire grin they were all so familiar with and were fast becoming attached to spread across his face. He knew who pulled him out of the river. Would be just the typical Main Twerp thing to do instead of letting a Pokemon drown. Even if he deserved it.

 

“Tank youse . . . fer more den ya know,” came the soft, quiet gratitude.

Looking at the pile, Ash and Pikachu had a pretty good idea of what he meant.

__  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, seriously.. who thought I was going to kill Meowth? And surprise Mondo's back!
> 
> Anyone not like it so far . . if so,stop reading and move on. If not and intrigued, please be patient.
> 
> Guesses to the soul energy traits (hint I am a huge Undertale fan, whether it be art or video or fanfiction) . . . will probably reveal later


	8. Chapter 8 : Guidance of the Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max needs help to impress a certain girl who is a very dear friend and who does he call for help. . . . ? What other talking PokeHuman do you know?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and Stuff in this chapter . . .   
> SO much FLuff! And so cute!
> 
> Calm before the storm. . . . . . .

“An’ ya want my help . . why,” wondered Meowth unsure what to make of the request brought to him as he tended to the Hollywood kits under the watchful scrutiny of Meowzie. As if he would harm the young kits! What kind of monster did she take him for?! . . . Of course, she was the same one you had broken his heart by calling him freak.

Persian, fully knowing and taking advantage of the cat-boy’s protective paternal instincts, had set him up as babysitter while he and Poke Doc went to get medicine for the sluggish and constipated kits. That frickin’ . . jerk!

That was where Max found him. The fourteen year old had nervously made his way through the Academy Halls to the Rec room. There he found the former Pokemon doing everything in his power to ease the kits’ pain and ill-ease with gurgling stomachs. Under scrutiny of one who was also being closely scrutinized by a pink viperess of karma.

 A simple request. A rather embarrassing request had brought him to seek guidance from the feline. But a certain event of great repute and anticipation had thrown all manner of dignity out the window. A chance to impress someone special to him.

Honestly he thought the cat-boy would ridicule him. Instead the Scratch Cat looked at him with utter seriousness, even with all the kits clambering all over him and mewling for him to do something about the pain in their tummies. There was a knowing light in his eyes.

Max was desperate for help. Any help. Everyone had received an invitation to attend a joint Coordinator–Kalos Queen ball to participate in mock battles for the titles of Top Coordinator and Kalos Queen – each an individual event of course. The outfit requirement being either a suit or a dress.

A Ball meant dancing. Dancing he could not do. Give the young man Pokemon statistics any day, at least he could do something with that!

 

“I want . . . _need_ your help Meowth,” begged the young fourteen year old.

Feline eyes never wavered from near hysterical brown eyes, even as he gingerly pulled one insistent Glameow kitten with a few speckles of purple in her fur from his head.

Strange how the Gang kittens loved to cling and gravitate towards the Scratch Cat as Macco, Axew, Cubchoo, and Mime Junior did. To see a Pokemon that at one time he would have pegged as heartless and callous tend to each individually with admirable patience and protective affection as though they were his own.

“It’s Bonnie, ain’t it?”

Max blinked.  The cat’s intuitiveness was . . .alarming.

The young teenager nodded as Meowth shifted carefully to a stand among the bug-eyed and in awe, curious and attentive attention of the kits. Though they saw him do such a spectacle everyday of every hour the concept itself astounded them. To be almost as tall as a Human and have a chance to see the same sights! An exciting venture!

Having been chatting with Ralts under supervision form the Mimkyu,  as soon as he moved Cubchoo, Macco, Axew, and Mime Junior moved to the former Pokemon’s side, curious about what was going on at first. Then excited to notice the spark in his blue eyes.

“An’ youse wanna learn wha’ exactly,”asked Meowth. He knew exactly what the other boy wanted. A small part of him just wanted to make Four Eyes squirm – like any older sibling would do.

“I need you . .to teach me how to dance,” admitted the hesitant teen.

A grin. Not a sarcastic or teasing grin. Rather one that said he had already made up his mind.

“Consider me at yer service Max. Ya got yer phone on ya?”

 

Not at all questioning the request he handed over his I-phone. Watching and waiting patiently as the former Pokemon scrolled through Poketube on the hunt for something Max only heard the slight snicker as background noise. Macco’s indignant meows were not so quiet.

Drawn to the less than pleased sound of the Meowth kit’s voice Max found the kit’s outrage directed towards the snotty, high-and-mighty Meowzie who over the last month or so had spent every waking hour degrading the cat-boy with words that clearly tore at him with no relent.

Her arrogance pissed the fourteen year-old off. Someone needed to give a good thorough lesson in proper etiquette.

“Don’t bothuh wit her Max. She ain’t wort a dime,” advised Meowth though his eyes never left the screen, still looking.

It was like he knew that the young teen wanted to deliver the beat down personally. That his fists were curled into white, knuckled balls of restraint.

Max was . . . perplexed. How could the Scratch Cat say that?! Clearly her words bothered him. More so than the history he had with all of the Trainers.

In the young teen’s opinion Meowth had dodged a major bullet with the poisonous daisy of the Hollywood Gang. Skitty was more than a wonderfully, perfect match for the talking Scratch Cat . . . . . . . .

Wait, had he just–?! Max blushed fiercely as he had more than ample ability to guess where such thoughts were coming from and why.

“Dat’s Skitty’s job. An’ let me tall ya, she handles the witch uh Hollywood jus’ fine wit’out help,” continued the humanized normal type with an all knowing side glance at the cherry red faced boy.

Another selection of the Next option. A quick scroll through the songs.

 

It was so fun teasing the younger Twerps as payback for the Carnival. Call him sneaky or petty but in truth the Scratch Cat thought such was fair trade off.

. . . . . . . . Where on Earth was tha–Ah! There it was.

Song selected and I-phone set down at an angle Max followed Meowth’s lead to the best of his ability. Every twirl and spin. Every step and direction. And each attempt ended with him flailing about with his two left feet.

It was hopeless. No miracle worker would be able to cure his two left feet. Certainly not Meowth who had lengthened his nine lives to a n impossible distance . . he needed all the luck he could get. So that left Max in one situation: Up a creek without a paddle and in desperate need of an inflatable.

A hopeless situation.

“I’m no good at this,” moaned Max as he sank to the floor of the room. His heart felt as hollow as the room. Time was dwindling away. His chances to impress the girl of his dream was slipping through his fingers. Why had he thought he could so this? What had made him believe he could do the before the Ball? “It’s like I’ve got two left feet.”

“Nevuh figured youse fer a quitter,” commented Meowth calmly, in a crouch and observing the boy knowingly. Self-doubt, a constant foe and companion in Meowth’s own life. The cat-boy knew it intimately well. Too well to where he often woke up early – too early in the night or morning.

Max glared at the cat-boy icily.

“Well, it ain’t yer feet dat are da problem Max. Youse followin’ da wrong guide is all.”

 

“Oh really,” snapped the glasses wearing fourteen year old vehemently, “And I guess when you were learning how to be more Human _you_ found plenty of guides.”  The moment he said the words he knew that he had gone too far. Immediately he regretted the words that could not be retracted.

 Feline blue eyes narrowed dangerously, assuring him of the fact. But surprisingly softened from the knowledge of the stress the fourteen year old was going through.

Standing up the humanized Scratch Cat strolled toward the pouting teenager acknowledging, “ No. I’s had no guides that were willing ta give me da time a day. ‘Cept one, still have it.”

Max looked at the serious faced cat-boy with uncertain confusion.

He was not the only one. So too was Meowzie. Why bother helping the boy learn something he clearly was not meant to learn? Curious, as was the nature of Cat Pokemon, the princess of Hollywood listened to the pointless lesson.

“Youse problem is dat yer followin’ da wrong guide. Stop listenin’ so much ta dis.”  A light tap on the young boy’s forehead, causing him to peer at the former Pokemon. “An’ follow dis instead.”  A tap to his heart.

Listen to . . . his heart?! That was the most ridiculous thing Meowzie had heard come from the freak of Hollywood. Especially since it was coming form him. Absolutely ridiculous. And look where following his heart had gotten him!

Time to save the boy form utter humiliation . . not that she cared, really. Anything to show up the freak. Her mouth was barely open for a millisecond when a large pink tail bopped her in the face. Unable to say anything around the clump of fur stuffed into her mouth the Princess of the Hollywood Gang looked reproachfully at Skitty.

 

The Kitten Pokemon was more than a little irked with the prissy little wench. Could she not get a hobby aside form getting under Meowth’s skin. Thus, by circumstance under her own. Usually more of a pacifist by design at the moment the little pink feline was far from at peace. No, she wanted to tear the little high-and-mighty snot rag into shreds to be scattered to the wind. Pleasing as the imagery was though it would not be . . . right and set a bad example for her little Macco.

Wait. . . had she just–!

. . . Called Macco her own?

Forgetting Meowzie for the moment Skitty let her mind wander. A small smile and blush warmed her face. Just picturing it made her heart race. Being with her . . dare she call him, her Charm . . just simply living with him and loving who he was would make her content. Whether he found a way back to being a Pokemon or not did not matter. There was no need to change. Skitty loved him for him.

Still smiling with a blush the Kitten Pokemon watched with interest as her . . Charm tutored in the art of following his heart under guidance of song.

He was perfect. Just did not know it.

Every step and instruction flawless. A serene grace that she admired – especially as he could incorporate it in battle.

Soft giggles shook her frame as Macco attempted to mirror Meowth with little success compared to Mime Junior and Cubchoo. How bright the precious little angel blushed when the cub-like ice type helped him to stand and then promptly began an impromptu Waltz with the little sweetheart.

Love was in the air. And it was not even February.

“ _What exactly do you see in him?_ ”

 

Skitty blinked, turning to the genuinely curious Meowzie who had managed to remove the tail form her mouth. “ _Hmm?_ ”

“ _W-Well I just mean_ ,” hurried Meowzie, “ _What can he possibly give you that no other can? The Oshawott and Chespin are not bad lookers, . .once you get past the obnoxiousness and seeming bachelor complex. What can that street . . . cat offer that no other can for you? Sure he’s powerful, but . . .the talking and walking is just freaky. Can you not see that? No money, no name, no grand history. Just a mongrel of poor stature._ ”

Surprisingly that was the nicest thing the Hollywood princess had ever said about Meowth in her presence.

“ _Is it not obvious_ ,”meowed Skitty as her eyes moved back to Meowth. He was so happy, so at ease and in his element in mentoring Max on how to listen to his heart. It made her own heart swell and scream for joy.

“ _No, it is not. So enlighten me._ ”

A heavy sigh and shake of her head the smaller feline wondered just how ignorant was the female Scratch Cat. One way to find out.

“ _Why do you love Persian?_ ”

Meowzie blinked a familiar emotion blazed in her eyes, directing itself towards Skitty.

The pink feline smiled.

“ ** _Excuse me?_** ”

“ _Why do you love Persian? That can’t be too hard to answer, can it? What do you see in a Gang leader that has nearly nothing to offer you, hmm? Why do you stay?_ ”

“ _Why do **you** think_ ,” snarled Meowzie about ready to leap a the insulting ball of pink when a low and dangerous warning growl from Meowth halted her bunched crouch. It would not be wise to provoke him without Persian present.

 

“ _You love him_ ,” replied Skitty to her own question. “ _And thus, you already have your answer toward me. Any other idiotic questions?_ ”

“ _How can you love that frea_ –,” began Meowzie when a vicious, deadly glow came to formerly soft eyes. stopping her mouth.

In a bright, quiet whisper so that only the female Scratch Cat could hear her and belittled the outrage she felt Skitty purred, “ _Keep up with that way of talking and I will find a way to spay you, rendering you incapable of bearing eggs._ ”

A look of horror crossed Meowzie’s face as she paled, meowing hoarsely, “ _How did you . . ._ ”

An eerie smirk as the Kitten Pokemon padded towards Meowth as he finished the lesson. “ _You two are more obvious than you think._ ”

It was really obvious actually. The two were always in the presence of the other. Never more than a couple feet away. Their eyes always got a warm, dreamy look when directed towards the other. Always affectionately rubbing heads and tails intertwining unconsciously.

Kind of like us, purred Skitty as she catapulted into Meowth’s chest and nuzzled his face with thunderous purrs.

She did not care whether or not he was rich or poor, famous or completely unknown, a freak of a demonic angel.

Meowth was Meowth. That was all the mattered to her.

As long as Meowth was with her it did not matter what he was. Long as he was hers.

 

 

 

 

The Ball went off without a hitch.

The Pokemon competitions for Top mock–Coordinator and mock– Kalos Queen were a dazzling spectacle of fashion and beauty with the ever style conscious composition of moves. Something he never understood, but Skitty seemed to enjoy the events and as long as she was happy then that was more than enough for Meowth.

The Dance was what he had been concerned about.

Not the Coordinator battles asthe humanized Scratch Cat was more than confident in the Kitten Pokemon’s victory. The Glameow had stood no chance under the display of Blizzard and Iron Tail – courtesy of your truly.

All worry was for the Dance and one certain glasses wearing fourteen year old. He had kept to the back fo the crowd with the young bachelor in sight and on alert for the blonde sweetheart who had captured the young man’s heart.

Max was dressed in a simple tuxedo with the traditional cuff-links and bow around his neck – Bandanna’s idea. Too desperate and panicky in his opinion the Scratch Cat could only offer a rose to be tucked into the pocket and whisper, “You’ll know what to do with it.”

Yes, a simple rose – the cliche of love but what could he say? He was a sappy, hopeless romantic.

And it had worked. The Twerp Troop – all gussied up for the Ball – broke off into their respective pairs or groupings that the feline paid little attention to. The pair who had his full attention were Max and Bonnie.

The four eyed bachelor had been pacing anxiously as though he had one too many cups of coffee before someone tiptoed behind him and tapped him on the shoulder.

Meowth grinned to himself, fully appreciating the young lady’s sense of humor.

 

Fireworks when Max turned.

Bonnie was in a simply elegant yellow dress with white trim at the end of her sleeves and dress. Classy and simple white Mary Jane shoes. Blonde hair brushed to silky extravagance with her signature, infamous golden burette clipped to the side of her head. No makeup . . . and she was undoubtably gorgeous in human male standards – that was if Max’s face was anything to go by. He appeared to have seen an angel in the starlight with a hand outstretched to guide him Home.

Love blooming in the early evening light, Meowth almost screamed with joy as Max bestowed the rose to the admiration of his heart as his face flushed pink. It became a vibrant crimson when Bonnie tucked the rose behind her ear and slipping her hand in his own pulled him to the dance floor.

Only then did the cat-boy let them out of his sights. Mission accomplished – Two lovebirds on the way to romance. And it was not even Valentine’s Day.

Satisfied the cat-boy quietly and carefully made his way through the crowd of people, out of the Competition Hall being temporarily used for the Ball event and into the quiet of the night on a balcony. Absolute peace in the night air with the din of the Ball faint in the background. Sitting in a spacious corner somewhat out of sight the cat-boy let his mind wander aimlessly under the glow of the twinkling stars and slither of a claw moon.

Everyone was getting along better than he could have hoped.

Mondo with Meowtwo and Pikatwo present was content and more than willing to converse freely with any member of the Twerp Troop. In Meowth’s opinion it seemed her preferred to talk more with Dawn, Brock, and/or Cilan.

 

Mime Junior unsurprisingly won everyone’s hearts with a warm smile and kind word – and he did mean _everyone_. Somehow Chespin had gotten it into his head that a certain cat’s little sister would be his to claim with all the flowers under the Sun.  A quick flight with Captain Diablo Gato fixed that error in judgement faster than any Sky Attack or Dragon Ascent. A good thing too, especially since at the moment the sweet angel that was Mime Junior was dancing her heart out with Axew, who had been cheerfully bashful about her approaching him. Even more so when Meowth had nudged him forward to take her hand.

The humanized normal type liked the match.

Mime junior and Axew were not the only young Pokemon lovebirds – Macco was a vehement cherry red while Cubchoo a soft pink as they danced . . . with Chaperone Mimikyu as a shadow.

Yes sir, love was in the air. Normally such a circumstance would have him depressed beyond simple melancholy, what-with his run of luck with love. Lately though . . . his heart has felt lighter, fuller in the presence of a certain Kitten Pokemon. Every other thought not occupied with finding Jesse and James or of protecting the Twerp Troop revolved around her.

Her voice.

Her smile.

Her ever-compassionate heart.

Nothing about her was flawed. Skitty was a perfect angel, which had him wandering. Out of all the Pokemon . . . why him? Why him, a freak that was an even bigger freak with his . . .  Situation of identity? Why choose him when a future was uncertain – impossible even.

It was not like he did not want a future. But . . . well, who wanted to be with a Pokemon that had . . issues?

Issues with a power hungry inner voice that now chose to be silent.

 

Issues with self worth.

Issues with flashbacks at random hours of the night. Of a past he would rather forget.

Issues on top of issues.

What kind of life was that?

“ _Thought I’d find you out here._ ”  And there she was as though summoned by his thoughts. Beautiful in the pale silver moonlight. Pink and creame fur brushed to a silky sheen under the critical eye of her Trainer. Again he could not help but wonder just what did she see in him.

Face burning with a fierce flame and no question that he was blushing like an idiot the Scratch Cat kept his eyes on the moon with the approaching Skitty in his peripheral. His ehart was singing for all its worth. Why kid himself any longer? This was no crush on Skitty, no night fling he was sure his heart was high on.

Knew its name. Had dreamed of it in the past . . . Could it really be?

Trying to cool his face with conversation Meowth nonchalantly asked with a slight tremble in his voice, “Oh? An’ how didja figuh dat?”

Sitting down at his side, being sure to be as close as possible to him with a wild trembling heart Skitty replied, “ _Easy. It’s just something you would do, Charm._ ”  The name had slipped unconsciously. Now not only was her heart a flutter, but her face was on fire. Why had she said that?! Why had she spoken it aloud?! Now he was probably going to –

“Charm?”

Skitty looked up at his face to see uncertain confusion in heart stopping sapphire blues.

 

Speaking through her nerves the smaller feline meowed, “ _Um well . . . yeah Charm, it’s uh . . it’s what I . . . . .what I, um . .wanted— want! Want! . . . to call you, . . . . if that was okay with you._ ”

A tilt of his head and her heart sank like bricks thrown into a current. He did not like it!

“ _But if you don’t like it then I can call you something else or I can um, I can just call you Meowth. I mean your name’s not a bad name but I just wanted something special to call you–not that you’re not already special to me– and not because of what happened–! Not that it’s strange ot me in a way its you– I mean, well–_ ”

“Angel.”

The hurried rambling pouring forth from Skitty’s mouth immediately stopped. She blinked in surprise as turning her head to and for and seeing no one except the two of them turned back to him in confusion.

A warm, fanged smile. “Since youse wanna call me Charm, is it okay if I . . call ya Angel?”  Was that hesitation . . .uncertainty in his voice?

Skitty smiled, leaning against the cat-boy with her head against his rib cage, just under his heart. Listening to the rhythmic and strong, thunderous rumbling of the delicate treasure the Kitten Pokemon purred, “ _I’d like that. To be called Angel._ ”

His signature Cheshire grin as the cat-boy chuckled, “well den Angel, guess I’m ya Charm.”

Skitty liked it that way. Buneary could take a hike and hit the pavement for all she cared.

Meowth was her Charm and she, his Angel. No force on Earth was going to separate them. Not even Death.

 

Silence as the two felines simply enjoyed the company of the other under the glow of silvery white heaven light and through the music of the Ball. No one disturbed the quiet, purring. Each lost in their own thoughts of a possible future with the other. Neither realized as their tails intertwined and paws pressed together that they were humming through their overlapping purrs. And the humming harmonized out into soft, quiet singing of two songs that would normally clash and conflict for attention, but melded together as the two stared at the stars.

Much like the star-crossed lovers in Romeo and Juliet. Both were from different walks of life and had somehow, despite the black–white stereotypical view of the world had fallen in love in the muddled gray. There would be no bottle of poison for them though.

Eyes aglow with brilliant, silver starlight Meowth and Skitty harmonized two songs with more than enough heart to make even the most stoic of Legendary Pokemon cry unbidden rivers and waterfalls.

Skitty sung with all her heart:

" _You, you who smiled when you’re in pain_

_You who soldiered through the profane_

 

_They were distracted and shut down_

 

 

_So why, why would you talk to me at all_

 

_Such words were dishonorable and in vain_

 

_Their promise as solid as a fog_

 

_And where was your watchman then_

 

_I’ll be your keeper for life as your guardian_

 

_I’ll be your warrior of care, your first warden_

 

_I’ll be your angel on call, I’ll be on demand_

 

_The greatest honor of all as your guardian_

 

_You, you in the chaos feigning sane_

 

_You who has pushed beyond what’s humane_

 

_Them as the ghostly tumbleweed_

 

_And where was your watchman then_

 

_I’ll be your keeper for life as your guardian_

 

_I’ll be your warrior of care, your first warden_

 

_I’ll be your angel on call, I’ll be on demand_

 

_The greatest honor of all as your guardian_

 

_Now no more smiling mid crest fall_

 

_No more managing unmanageables_

 

_No more holding still in the hailstorm_

 

_Now enter your watch woman_

 

_I’ll be your keeper for life as your guardian_

 

_I’ll be your warrior of care, your first warden_

 

_I’ll be your angel on call, I’ll be on demand_

 

_The greatest honor of all as your guardian_ "

 

And Meowth sung with all his heart:

 

"

I'm just the boy inside the man, not exactly who you think I am  
Trying to trace my steps back here again, so many times  
I'm just a speck inside your head, you came and made me who I am  
I remember where it all began, so clearly

I feel a million miles away, still you connect me in your way  
And you created me, something I would've never seen  
When I can only see the floor, you made my window a door  
So when they say they don't believe, I hope that they see you and me  
After all the lights go down, I'm just the words you are the sound  
A strange type of chemistry, how you've become a part of me  
And when I sit alone at night, your thoughts burn through me like a fire  
You're the only one who knows, who I really am

We all wanna be somebody, we just need a taste of who we are  
We all wanna be somebody, we're willing to go but not that far

And we're all see through, just like glass  
And we can shatter just as fast  
That light's been burned out for a while, I still see it every time I pass  
It was lost in the coldness of my mind, behind a box of reasons why  
I never doubted it was there, just took a little time to find  
And even when

I feel a million miles away, still you connect me in your way  
And you created me, something I would've never seen  
When I can only see the floor, you made my window a door  
So when they say they don't believe I hope that they see you and me  
After all the lights go down, I'm just the words you are the sound  
A strange type of chemistry, how you've become a part of me  
And when I sit alone at night, your thoughts burn through me like a fire  
You're the only one who knows, who I really am

We all wanna be somebody, we just need a taste of who we are  
We all wanna be somebody, we're willing to go but not that far  
We all wanna be somebody, we just need a taste of who we are  
We all wanna be somebody, we're willing to go but not that far

I'm just the boy inside the man, not exactly who you think I am  
Trying to trace my steps back here again, so many times  
When I can only see the floor, you made my window a door  
So when they say they don't believe, I hope that they see you and me"

 

Together. Nothing would break the bond between them. Two sets of soft,hopeful eyes stared at the numerous stars and the promise each little cosmo ball held.

 

Meowth smiled to himself, in total bliss just being in Skitty's presence. He had found what he was looking for all those years ago. Skitty was his Angel and he, her Charm.

 

Wonduh wha' Jess an' Jim woulda thought of dis, humored the former Pokemon to himself as he let the bliss of the moment wash over his weary mind.

 

Long as Skitty was with him everything would be okay. A part of him - his soul really, just wished Jesse and James were there to share in the moment. He would find them. SKitty by his side, he would find them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skitty - Guardian by Alanis Morissette  
> Meowth - Be Somebody by Thousand Foot Krutch  
> Play the songs simultaneously, don't know how to display them side-by-side. ., sorry.
> 
> Sweetness for now. . . .felt Meowth deserved it^^  
> All you of you ho have stuck on for this long, next CHapter please do not murder me . . .


	9. Chapter 9: The price of Souls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you desire to see your Family . . does it really matter how . . 
> 
> All Hell is about to break lose from Heaven's pearly gates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs:  
>  "Dear Agony" Breaking Benjamin  
> "Red Cold River" by Breaking Benjamin  
> "Savin' Me" Nickelback  
> "Flatline" Her Name Echoes  
> "Whisper" Evanescence  
> "Hate Me" Blue October

“Ya sure youse wanna go through wit dis,” asked Meowth for the umpteenth time that morning, Fury Swipes glinting in the early sunlight.

 No hesitation. All three heads nodded sharply. He warned them.

“Ookay.”  No backing out now.

This would have happened eventually, but still the cat-boy was hesitant.

What if he hurt them by accident? True, Cubchoo, Mime Junior, and little Macco had asked for battle training and agreed that they knew the risks. But that did not stop him from being terrified of the idea that he could possibly severely hurt them.

He knew why they wanted this kind of training. The young trio were sick of being under the shadow of danger with no credible way to defend themselves and in turn be easy targets. No more.

And so, here they were. Three against one.

Under curious and observant eyes the mock-opponents stood in the Academy Yard. All wondering how exactly this was going to play out. Especially since all three had been adamant about the former Pokemon not holding back too much. Training without the actual experience was worthless.

“Come at me when youse ready,” called Meowth a she adopted a battle stance. No katanas– that point he had been more than unwilling to move on.

Sharp eyes darted between the trio while keeping them all in focus. There was no telling who would move first.

Apparently all three. Moving on a slight, unified signal they charged forward. Macco in the lead while Mime Junior and Cubchoo covered his flanks.

 

Clever, purred Meowth. The maneuver was advanced in tactics for Pokemon so young and they were executing it flawlessly.

Unfortunately for them, the Scratch Cat had formulated a plan of action the second they moved. And within that plan of action there were a dozen more back ups ready for whatever.

Little Macco leaped forward with Fury Swipes. No dice. The older feline met the younger’s claws of fury effortlessly and in the same motion flung him to the side in a sideways roll. Exposing his back to the incoming duette.

“ _We’ve got you Big Brother_ ,” cheered Mime Junior as using Mimic, she and Cubchoo aimed a pair of Ice Punches at his back. Or so they thought. Both Ice Punches hit their mark just as it turned to look at them.

Smirking.

Under their fists the copy phased out of reality. The two realized their folly too late as a sweeping uppercut from a leg sent Mime Junior and Cubchoo spiraling on top of Macco.

Scuffing the ground with a clawed foot Meowth waited patiently for the youngsters to stand.

He did not have to wait long. Macco was the first one up. Young, dark eyes brimmed with curiosity and excited battle fire.

“Don’t look where’s ya gonna aim. Gives yer opponent a chance to counter. Wanna try again?”

A determined spark flashed in the kit’s eyes. He charged with a battle cry.

Meowth grinned form ear to ear. He was really liking this kid more and more.

 

Fury Swipes clashed again and again as the two Scratch Cats duked it out in a mock display of swordsmanship with claws. Using tricks of the trade Macco tried to gain the upper hand by employing tactics a smaller Pokemon would engage on a larger opponent. No such luck as having experience in the very same, the cat-boy was ready and easily outmaneuvered each sly trick.

Even with the aid of Cubchoo jumping in, the former cat-like normal type easily evaded every attack meant for him. The two were a dancing ballet dream team. Persistently redirecting tactics and ideas to at least tag Meowth.

Not easy to do when the target was the one doing the tagging.

Mime Junior sat on the sidelines, observing the game/training with a wide smile. Two reasons for her smile. One – Meowth was enjoying himself with the cub-like ice type and Meowth kit’s training. And two – the cub and kitten were tag teaming without issue.

The peace was shattered. No warning. Just blatant hammering of the fragile walls of tranquility.

How cruel could the cosmic forces of the universe be? The cat-boy was about to find out and receive a very rude slap in the face of his psyche.

He felt it as he rolled under an Ice Beam and threw a Shadow Ball at Cubchoo to which Macco tore to jagged, smokey rivets with wild Fury Swipes.

Something was wrong.

A cold feeling . . . a hollowness in his core. The sensation felt as if though someone had ripped his soul into three . .parts. Tearing him apart. Severing his connection with Jesse and James.

Jesse! James!

Acting on impulse and forgetting the impromptu training session with Macco and Cubchoo, Meowth ran.

Ignored shouts and calls.

 

Terrain passed by in an incoherent blur, not that he was really paying attention. Why do so when he urgency in his soul screamed like a banshee to move. Clawed feet were a blur, scooping up tufts and clots of ground.

All these months he had been searching.

All these months he had been driving himself up a wall.

And now they were in danger!

The cat-boy did not know how he knew. It was just a feeling.

Jesse and James were calling. And he would be damned if he did not answer them. Damned if he did not do everything in his power to answer their call. He would not break his promise – to come and be at their sides in a single utterance.

His run stopped on the outside of the abandoned portion of the city slowly being reclaimed by invasive vegetation and tendrils of ivy.

**(Dear Agony by Breaking Benjamin)**

The world faded away.

All senses dulled to near non-existence.

The recovering, scarred, and battered shell that was the Scratch Cat’s heart shattered into glittery glass particles to be carried away.

His soul throbbed and screamed in agony among his own vocalized heart break in a low, guttural howl that would unsettle any creeping Ghost type.

All he could hear was a faint laugher from the most despised Man and Pokemon in existence.

He failed.

He had failed to protect the two humans dearest to him.

 

He had failed to protect his Pokemon Family.

Slow, shaky steps as the cat-boy hesitantly approached the bloody scene.

There before his eyes, scattered all around in bloody gore of bone and tendon and blood were his friends and family. The ones who had been with him through thick and thin. Helped to keep him sane before the Twerp Troop snatched up the fallen torch.

Blood everywhere.

The faint scent of death creeping in from all directions.

Arbok and Seviper were a tangled mass of scale and muscle with torn scrapes of skin and muscle, blood trickling freely through various gashes and cuts – they were breathing at least, though through undoubtedly broken and bruised ribs. Labored breathing, but breathing nonetheless.

Weezing was bruised and looked worse for wear with one eye swollen shut and the smallest of his three heads looking throttled through hell. Propped up against him was a just as battered and barely conscious Yamask.

Wobbufet was struggling to even keep himself on his elbows, even with the bloody and ragged Chimecho trying to pull him up with her torn, shredded tail.

Missing a few spikes from his body Cacnea helped prop Dustox to a slightly wobbled stand as her wing dangled out of proportion with Carnivine gingerly holding them both up with his flimsy, vined body.

Yanmega lugged her large, heavy frame towards the company of brutally beaten Rocket Pokemon, one of her quadruple wings crooked. Possibly a break or dislocation. On her back was a woozy, moaning Woobat slurring in incoherent babbles.

 

Frillish, holding a gapping, bloody wound in her side with one fin attempted to pry Amoongus’ half-conscious, heavy and battered frame from a fork where a tree had caught him.

Inkay and Gourgeist stood at the ready to help catch their comrades.

At his anguished howl all eyes spun and focused on him. At first they assumed him to be a threat and were ready to die to defend each other, but upon seeing the familiar ears and tail and catching wind of his scent, a collective sigh of relief seeped through the ranks.

The relief was bittersweet as all eyes moved from the humanized Scratch Cat to the unmoving bodies that held the focus of wide sapphire blue eyes.

Two of those bodies who he had been seeking. Two Humans who had been his first Family.

Jesse and James.

Slow steps brought the numb cat-boy closer to the bloody devastation. The closer he got, the more he saw and the heavier his hollow heart became. They were not the only casualties in what could only be a Team Rocket Execution Squad hunting ground.

Skull bashed in like a blood egg shell, spine cricked at an odd and peculiar angle, and a massive tear in her jugular was Cubchoo’s Ma, leader of one of the Beartic mountain groups from Unova. She had not gone down without a fight. All around her were the shredded and discarded remains of idiotic Humans and Pokemon that had felt capable of taking on a Mother’s fury.

 

Together in what could only be described as a last stand frozen in time were two Pokemon who bared eerie resemblance to a certain kitten charge of Meowth’s. A formerly gorgeous Persian with fine-toned muscles and silky dark silver-grey fur, blood soaked pink scarf wrapped around her throat and a formerly handsome, broad shouldered Lucario with a shredded yellow bow around his own neck – both were a jigsaw of tears, gashes and pinhole blasts only capable of coming from bullets. They too had gone down fighting with bodies of the enemy piled all around them.

It all broke his heart. Macco’s parents . . Cubchoo’s Ma . . . they were dead and never coming back. Just like Jesse and James. They were never going to cheer at the sight of those they loved ever again. They were never coming bac–

“Meowth . . “

Angular ears twitched at the familiarity of those two voices. Two voices that had always made him feel on top of the world. Feel like an essential part of the team. . . the Family. Voices he would do anything for.

Sapphire blue feline eyes moved back and locked with dull, heavy blues and greens.

Faint, slow smiles at the mere sight of him.

They were alive! But not for long if he did not do something about the tears in their throats. Ripping his shirt into two separate segments he applied the  fabric like a tourniquet to keep the red liquid of life within their bodies, within their necks as the din of ambulance sirens and Twerp Troop shouts drew closer.

Everything passed him by in a blur. As if he was on the outside looking in and taking in all that was going on.

Twerp Troop trying and failing to get his attention thus switching their focus to helping his injured Pokemon Family.

Mime Junior clung to the distant cat-boy as he held the pressure against the horrific wounds while the medics readied the gurneys and oxygen lines for the full speed race to the Hospital.

 

His ears fell to the anguished cries of Cubchoo and Macco – Giovanni had stolen their innocence by taking their parents. Both immediately raced to him and Mime Junior, bawling and wailing their hearts and sorrow out.

The medics made the error in judgement in trying to remove him form Jesse and James. A quick and sudden Thunderbolt shock had them jumping back. He was not about to leave either of them. Anyone who tried to separate him from his Humans again would find themselves six feet under faster than they could say “Oh shit!”

Realizing the fatality of the endeavor the paramedics opted to work around the former Pokemon’s presence and situating the two victims to stability for the ride moved them to the ambulance.

Mime Junior, Macco, and Cubchoo clinging to his shaking frame, Meowth hesitated between leaving one part of his family and going with the other. He did not want to leave either side, but he want– needed to go with Jesse and James.

Something in his soul urged him to be with them.

Seeing the indecision and despair of the choice before the Scratch Cat, Ash and Pikachu shared a nod.

“We’ll take care of everyone,” promised the raven haired eighteen year old sincerely.

“ _You just go and be with Jesse and James, they need you right now_ ,” encouraged Pikachu.

Meowth needed no further persuasion. Giving both Trainer and Pokemon a meaningful and grateful look the humanized feline wasted no time hopping into the ambulance. Inside he placed himself between both Humans and held a hand of either one in his own with his trio of hangers-on bundled close.

  
At the last second just as the ambulance doors were closing Skitty rocketed through the chaos of the scene and flung herself into the vehicle. One medic made to remove her but a warning growl from both felines halted his efforts – he had no plans to meet his maker that day.

Point across the Kitten Pokemon placed herself beside her Charm, more than ready and willing to give him any support he needed. She was not about to let him face this alone.

He was babbling. Unashamedly babbling about the good old days. About the past adventures they shared. About how the Twerp Troop would help them, keep them safe just as they had done for him. About how the two of them would be inseparable again.

And they were smiling. Eyes fading with the light of life and fire of all knowing. Knowing despite the lies he was sputtering about a future for the trio.

“We’re always with you old chum. Never forget that,” assured James hoarsely with the tone of a gentle reprimand.

“Just take care of our baby. You hear me furball,” snipped Jesse with some of ehr old attitude.

Tears coming in an endless Meowth sniffled, “Wha’ are youse talking’ ‘bout Jess? ‘Coise we’ll take care of da two of ya’s baby! All tree uh us when she’s born. Youse are gonna pull through! Jus’ watch!”

Two grim knowing smiles. This was the end.

Both knew it without a question.

A last blastoff.

Meowth would not be alone. Unknown to him or the Twerps they had been watching since that fateful day when Fun Size had reached out to him and somehow managed to crack through the innumerable walls around his heart.

Their precious little partner in crime would be well looked after.

They could let go knowing. Knowing their sweet protector and friend, their Demon-Angel would be protected and loved.

 

“You precious idiot,” chuckled Jesse with a sharp wheeze.

“She was already born,” smiled James.

“ ** _Meowth . . We love you_**.”

Simultaneously their hands fell limp and cold in his own hands. A dagger of absolute sorrow plunged into the cat-boy’s heart. Savagely ripping through all the scars.

They could not be dead. They could not be dead!

No!

_No!_

_NO!_

“Jesse? James? . . Jesse!James! C’mon youse two, don’t do dis ta me! Don’t do dis! Please, don’t leave me! _Please_ , God damn it! _PLEASE!_ ”

No answer.

They were gone . . and not coming back.

They were gone.

 

Pikachu watched the ambulance fade into the distance as a shrill wailing, red blip. He hoped the two Human trouble makers made it. After everything Meowth had been through . . the mouse prayed they had made it in time.

Already they had been too late for Cubchoo’s Mother and Macco’s parents.

Giovanni would pay. He would pay dearly for all that he had done.

. . . . But how did Meowth know? How did he know where Jesse and James were? They and their Pokemon were literally in the middle of nowhere in the abandoned part of the city.

So . . how had he known?

 

The mouse was not the only one who wanted to know.

All eyes flicked between the direction of the ambulance and the only one who could reveal that – Mondo. So many questions, but no one wanted to be rude and . . . . . There was a time and a place for everything.

Apparently the transformed Meowstic believed now was a good time – the only time. He shared a knowing look with Jesse and James’ Pokemon then turned to Mewtwo as he spoke. “You’re all wondering how Meowth found Miss Jesse and Mister James, aren’t you? Your faces gave you away. . . Though it’s not really in my place to reveal anything . . . . . . I have no doubt Meowth will forgive me. We just need your permission – all of you – to do what we’re about to do.”

No hesitation in any of them.

“ ** _Do it._** ”

_Very well. Mondo focus on one certain memory if you please_ instructed Mewtwo.

The Meowstic did so and instantly the group of Trainers, Pokemon and former Rocket Pokemon found themselves standing in the mist of time on what could only be a training ground outside of a huge facility. And if this was a memory where were –

“Damn it Meowth! Get down here!”

At the familiar sound of Jesse’s voice all heads turned to see. . . . absolute ridiculousness.

Irate and fuming with hands on her hips and head held high was a younger Jesse.

Hand pressed to his face in exasperation and standing a little ways away was a younger James.

And all over their faces in random squiggles and lines much like the artistry of a Jigglypuff, was a multitude of colored inks.

 

The guilty little culprit sat high and out of reach on the Mankey Bars of the training ground with the washable markers in question in his paws and a familiar smug smirk stretched to toothy limits. A younger Meowth – almost kit-like in appearance and size, possibly being three in Pokemon years. He looked perfectly content to slouch across the railing with one sapphire blue eye lazily regarding his inky victims.

Looking extremely pleased with himself the Scratch Cat yawned, “ Nah, I’m good bein’ up ‘ ere. . Hey, Jess. Wha’ happened ta ya faces?”

Pikachu swore he thought a volcano was about to erupt from the young magneta-red haired teenager’s silent scream of outrage.

Not at all concerned with the stomping tantrum, the cat-like normal type coyly observed her, ears on alert and tail twitching.

“What happened?! You should very well know, you little alley cat! You’re responsible for destroying my beautiful face! And how do you think that happened?!,” screeched the vehement teenager.

Meowth shrugged, dismissively meowing, “Life’s a mystery.”

“Mystery?!”

“Considering the evidence is in your paws Meowth, let’s start with why you . . decorated our faces,” placated James with his ever present pacifism towards violence.

The answer was so simple that it was laughable. In fact the moment he answered Bonnie and Max spluttered with snickering laughter.

“I was bored.”

“You were — rargh!,” shrieked Jesse as she turned to another set of gymnastics-like metal equipment and pounded out her fury on it.

 

Shifting further from the Hurricane formerly known as Jesse, James prompted, “Why our faces?”

Another nonchalant shrug. “Not my fault youse two fell asleep durin’ da lecture an’ left little Meowth bored outta his mind. Wha’ was I supposed ta do, hmm? Frickin’ knock-knock jokes?!”  Though his attention seemed focused on his two Human friends, his angular ears twitched and swivelled minutely.

Jesse tromped back to her companions snarling, “And that gave you an excuse to ruin perfection?! Why I should clip your whiskers and–!”

Her tirade stopped suddenly as eyes pinpricks of focus Meowth sprung forward with a snarling battle cry far more worthy than any Persian could cough up.

Astounded and beyond shocked Jesse and James dove for cover as the hissing and spitting hell cat sailed over their heads. Confused by the sudden bipolar-like flip in demeanor the two turned, nearly running for the hills with what they saw.

The largest and bulkiest Ursaring either had ever seen along with a massive weed of a Tangrowth stood just feet behind them.

Self preservation instincts screamed. They stayed however. Stayed because of the defiant, snarling little cat putting himself between the larger Pokemon and them unquestionably with a face that even a demon would cower from. Claws fully extended to deadly potential, back arched, ears flattened against his skull, and curled tail a whip of aggression.

Meowth was . . . .  protecting them.

“Attack,” came two voices from seemingly everywhere.

The Ursaring and Tangrowth lunged forward, as did Meowth. It was an abusive, one-sided display as the Scratch Cat turned punching bag took everything offered.

 

Every Hammer Arm.

Every Power Whip.

Every Crunch.

Every Crush Claw.

Every Energy Ball.

Every Focus Blast.

Every Solar Beam.

Every Hyper Beam.

He took it all and kept getting back up.

What they were watching was cruel and needed to be stopped. Both teenagers wanted it to end, but could do nothing. Especially with two unseen people holding them with arms pinned behind their backs and the arm-blades of either of their Bisharps pressed to their throats. A trapped audience.

“Why are you two one of the favorite teams?”

“It took no effort on our parts to spring this little trap.”

“Surprising your useless little mascot detected us.”

“Oh well, let’s enjoy the show.”

And so the two teenagers had to endure watching their friend get the living tar beaten out of him. They were not the only ones.

Spectators through a telepathic memory link Ash and his friends could only watch the bloody spectacle.

Ursaring and Tangrowth were holding back to lengthen the torture on both ends. Meowth kept getting back up, refusing to quit or back down.

Cringes and flinches every time the cat slammed into the ground or equipment.

Whimpers as Ursaring and Tangrowth tossed him to and fro like a ragdoll.

There were no scream from the stubborn Scratch Cat. Instead with each blow or throw he shuffled back onto his feet and charged forward once more.

Why? Pikachu could not understand why these people were doing this. What had the trio done aside from actually being good at something for once? And things were only to get worse.

Faster than any of them could realize what they were witnessing it happened – Tangrowth had restricted all of Meowth’s limbs and the two Bisharps moved their arms in a quick, efficient manner.

The deed was done.

All stomach dropped at the understanding of what they had just witnessed. The finality of Jesse and James dropping, motionless. Two pools of blood commingling into one large thick lake of red.

Horror in sapphire blue eyes accompanied by the same howl of agony heard only moments before. The small feline was a struggling ball of fur and sadness in a tangle of vines before the larger Grass type released him on a hand signal from its trainer.

“Jesse! James!” He was at their side in seconds.

Nothing he could do would change the fact. Jesse and James were gone.

Incoherent babbling changed to desperate wailing and meowing as he pawed and nudged the unmoving bodies.

No responses.

Getting the unfortunate finality of what had happened Meowth pulled back and sat with a bowed head, fallen ears, and tail curled around himself. Back toward the assassins of his friends.

 

The Bisharps, Ursaring, and Tangrowth crept towards the defenseless feline.

“Let’s end this.”

The four Pokemon lunged at the expressionless cat.

Pikachu wanted to scream at the young Scratch Cat to move, to run, to do anything. But he could not. He was too enraptured by the coming death to even move a muscle.

Turned out he did not need to move.

**(Destiny Bond by Trickywi & YZYX )**

Even in the past Meowth was not to be trifled with without dire consequences.

A multitude of Hammer Arm, Power Whip, and Metal Claws swung down to the unarmed normal type’s head. The attacks never reached a single patch of fur.

Feline eyes flashed a bright luminescent green as a barrier of protective energy encompassed the young Meowth and his two Humans. The attacks bounced right back into the faces of the attackers like a rubber ball against a wall.

The four Pokemon exchanged puzzled glances. This cat was just a kid, right? So there was no way he could pose a threat in any manner, right?

Numb and cold and hollow Meowth shuffled between the two bodies and gently with the most careful and delicate care imaginable, he placed their hands in a pile. One paw underneath two Human hands and another just underneath. So much focus and concentration in those young eyes . . . . .there was something off about the young cat. His movements were strange. Not at all like Meowth.

 

A pale glow flashed from his charm. Around the trio a strange ring of many circles hummed and vibrated at high speeds with each other – some clockwise and others counterclockwise. In the open segments between the circles were familiar looking etchings, much like the runes that had appeared all along the humanized Meowth’s skin, but now the same etchings were curling and intersecting all over the young cat’s fur. Strange electrical and fiery energy danced and popped between the trio.

What was Meowth doing? What were they witnessing?

Disaster was a constant threat. More fiery and electrical energy danced and popped as three souls blinked and flared to life.

Three chests aglow with the aura of life.

Vibrant green from Meowth.

Vehement red from Jesse.

Fiery blue from James.

A flare of green and Meowth flinched as electrical-fiery energy ripped through him to encircle and cocoon the weakening glows of red and blue. More and more energy ripped through the cat with little to no mercy. The newest wave of agony more violent than the last. Sharp teeth clenched in a vice grip of stubborn determination in order to not cry out.

Ash had an idea of what was happening. Knew and was more than familiar with the action – he had done the same at the Tree of Beginning, though he had only partially shared his own aura with one being. Meowth was doing it with two. And it was killing him. The flinching was becoming more violent and sporadic with spasms as the auric recoils thrashed back to their point of origin.

A small body trembled with the over-exertion.

Gasping heaves rattled his chest.

Stubborn beyond compare Meowth kept pushing. Pushing and pushing passed his limit – not willing to give up on either Jesse or James.

 

Vibrant green soul fading and looking about ready to cave in on itself Meowth pressed on.

Red and Blue souls of his Human family humming and brimming with life as the nasty gashes in their throats sewed to a close, faint scars unnoticeable. Jesse and James would live. At the price of one of his own nine lives. But they would live.

The raven haired teenager wanted to throttle Meowth for doing something so stupidly lethal. Ironic considering all the stunts he himself had pulled throughout his career.

The two Humans far from out of the woods of ever creeping death the young cat kept the flow of soul energy going. Going and going to the point his own soul was fading into a withered gray and looking on the verge of collapse.

Ash opened his mouth to yell for him to stop. Sure, this was a memory from the long gone past . . . but still! Anything to make him feel better.

“This endeavor is entirely pointless, little brother. You and I, both know this is killing you. You do not have enough soul for all three of you. One of you is going to die,” came a silky purr that had everyone on edge.

All eyes focused on Meowth and in turn the dark mirror image that slowly shifted into physicality for tired, icy sapphires – thus, consequently for the memory-audience.

He radiated an evil that Meowth only possessed when any of them had been threatened. But he was everything the Scratch Cat was not – he existed out of pure darkness, grin cold and sadistic, crimson-blood red eyes burning with murderous glee.

Hatred in sapphire blues rivaled the insanity of bloody reds.

Little Brother? Could these two be related somehow? Hard to believe and not impossible.

“Go away,” growled Meowth in a hoarse hiss.

 

The dark mirror image pouted then grinned with heartlessness in his eyes and crouching down reached out a paw to absently stroke the other’s ear.

Meowth pulled his head back, clearly not wanting any physical contact whatsoever. No one blamed him.

A Cheshire grin that could curdle butter. “I can help you save them, little brother. That is what you want, no? Why else summon up this Protect and pour almost literally your entire soul into them? All you have to do is . . well, I can let you take a guess.”

Meowth glared at his dark counterpart before a particularly violent spasm shook the little cat like an Earthquake attack to a fine chin shop, ending with him gasping and head pressed against the slowly warming hands of his Humans.

The mirror image huffed with annoyance as another wave of agony ripped through Meowth. His curled tail lashing the dark Meowth negotiated, “You cannot keep this up, little brother. Sure, these two heaps of useless flesh will live, woopty-fucking-do, but who will protect them once you kill yourself doing this? Those hardheaded bastards out there will not hesitate to kill them again.”

The wrath of a thousand supernovas and Heaven blazed in tried sapphire blues. Had his priority not been Jesse and James, Meowth would have more than happily ripped the other to shreds.

But he had a point. If Meowth died, who would protect Jesse and James? No one. He was the last line of defense. Not liking his options, Meowth glared at the dark mirror image as another sporadic spasm tore through a beyond exhausted little body.

 

“My first of two offers, little brother,” purred the dark copycat, “ is that I help show you how to better control your Ability – Fury Avengeance, so you can fully and efficiently protect them to your heart’s desire. On the condition that I claim part of your soul – oh, do not worry, this will not rebound onto your precious Humans. So, what do you say?”

An outstretched paw and confident sneer.

A chance to protect Jesse and James.

To ensure that they would be safe.

Screw the consequences.

To audible gasps from the invasive onlookers Meowth took the offered paw from the devilish, conniving demon.

There was a threat in his eyes though: If Jesse and James were harmed in anyway then he would have a new fur rug for the inner recesses of his mind.

The dark Meowth chuckled, “It’s showtime.”

Immediately a typhoon of soul energy swallowed Meowth in the confines of Protect. At the suddenness of the unexpected motion the attacking Pokemon and assassins pulled back.

The spectacle of vibrant greens, vehement reds, and fiery blues lasted only a few seconds before fading. And there stood an extremely pissed off feline, Hidden Ability at the ready. Familiar, though moderately smaller wings shifting at his back, katanas in each paw looking as dangerous as ever, runes humming and glowing with purpose through his creame fur, and just over his left eye hung a tuft of intermingling and intertwining reds, blues, and greens – all familiar to the Meowth Ash and his friends knew.

Not so familiar to them was the twisted, sadistic smirk and the crimson, blood red glow of emotionless eyes. This was not Meowth.

The possessed Scratch Cat strode forward with fluid and grimly set steps. Grin never vanishing even as he passed effortlessly though the Protect and stood before the death squad of Pokemon.

 

He looked them over and seemed rather . . .disappointed.

A flash of vibrant green at his chest and the dark Meowth huffed in mild annoyance, “Do not worry so much, little brother. Jesse and James are completely safe. Now, let your Big Brother show you how to kick some ass.”

A simple flick of his wrists and the two katanas sailed into the Rocket assassins’ arms, pinning them to nearby trees with a trickle of blood.

The Bisharps launched themselves forward in defense of their masters, both meaning to gut him with Slash. Wings flaring open and sweeping backward the dark feline avoided being skewered while his own Fury Swipes cut through their armor-like skin like a hot knife through butter, leaking blood. The two Dark-Steel types were too stunned by this development to avoid the combination of Focus Punch–Sucker Punch– Night Slash that sent the two spiraling into the nearby equipment.

Giddy madness glowed in the crimson– blood reds. Clearly the presence in Meowth’s body was having the time of its life.

Ears twitched at the sound of battle cries. Reacting immediately the possessed Scratch Cat rocketed into the air with an artistically fluid spin and effortless thrusts of his wings just as Tangrowth’s Frenzy Plant slithered free of the constrictive hold of the ground and charged after its target. Standing alongside its comrade Ursaring fired the destructive Hyper Beam.

Not at all phased by such a display of power dark Meowth rolled his eyes before doing the insane. Wings folding close to his body the possessed feline dropped from the sky into the midst of the chaos of Frenzy Plant and Hyper Beam.

Had he lost his mind?! Was the point to protect Jesse and James, not commit suicide by plant and bear?

 

Seeing what they believed to be a chance at annihilating a pest the two Bisharps raced up the tendrils of Frenzy Plant, intent on eliminating a target.

Dark Meowth smiled with a vicious bloodlust as twisting his spine as only cats could, he easily landed on his paws then charged the two dual types. Each swing of Slash missed and bruised egos further. All the while his Fury Swipes was more than accurate as skin and metallic armor chipped away. The battering of Shadow Balls helped the duo of assassins very little either.

Hardly a mark on himself, the dark Meowth threw one punching bag of a Bisharp to its master’s feet with a Focus Punch– Sucker Punch combo while the other was bashed into the ground by an Iron Tail–Giga Impact  to the gut.

Still bored the dark feline jumped from tendril to tendril to the ground. Once his paws hit the scruffy grass the cat stood nonchalant with his folded wings against the stalk of Frenzy Plant. Like a red flag to a Tauros, he gestured with a paw the universal “Bring it on!”

Roaring outrage the Ursaring obliged. Foaming at the mouth with insults the larger Pokemon barreled forward intent on fileting the annoyance.

Such plans were quickly forgotten as a single slash of Fury Swipes showed the cat switching from giddy with madness to outright murderous.

No mercy.

No relent.

Only the intent to kill radiated from the possessed Scratch Cat as one dicing cut had the large bear-like normal type howling on its back. Then the howling became bellows of agony and fear and pleadings of mercy as claws of swirling white and jet black ripped, sheared, and tore through fur, skin, muscles and exposed bone.

Blood sprayed and trickled in all directions.

 

Skin and bits of claw, tooth or bone flew in whatever direction the cat’s paws swept.

Somehow, despite the excruciating agony and unrelenting fury, Ursaring moved its good arm out of danger and then blind-sided the possessed feline with a Hammer Arm to the head.

Yowling with surprise he rolled away from the force of the blow. Skidding to a stop, outraged blood reds locked onto the frightened eyes of a Pokemon whose species was more feared than anything. It was truly terrifying to see a fierce and feared Pokemon be absolutely petrified by something a quarter of its size.

Murderous intent gushing through the possessed Meowth, he lunged forward with a twisted grin plastered on his face. Eyes focused on the bear-like Pokemon’s throat.

He never crossed the line of no return.

Jesse and James made sure of that. Moving with unbelievable speed given their condition only moments ago,  the two teenagers flung themselves at their companion’s back, arms wrapping around his own and pulling him against their own bodies. He was their friend. There was no way either one of them were going to abandon the little guy.

The possessed cat-like Pokemon struggled wildly to break free of the vice grip, hissing and yelling incoherent fury. Any sane person would have run for the hills screaming at the top of their lungs upon discovering a demon occupied the body of their friend.

Jesse and James refused to do so. When Meowth had willingly shared his soul energy in a desperate bid to save them . .  they could hear him begging, pleading with them to come back. The two teenagers hugged him tighter.

Two heads pressed against soft, silky creame fur. Two pairs of arms held the dark Scratch Cat closer and tighter with every wild lunge to escape. And they spoke to him. Spoke in soft, soothing voices meant only for angular ears.

 

The struggles lessened.

Vibrant green centered at the cat’s chest pulsed with unrivaled passion.

Crimson-blood reds were losing focus and intensity as the glow of sapphire blues fought to the surface.

Each sentence. Each word further encouraged the Meowth everyone knew to fight. Fight to return to Jesse and James.

“It’s okay Meowth. It’s okay . . we’re okay.”

“Come back to us furball. Come on, I know you can hear us.”

“Breathe, little chum. Breathe.”

“We’re not mad at you, little buddy. . . But I will be if you won’t come back to us you mangy little . . “

” ** _We love you, Meowth._** ”

That did it. Swallowed in the stubborn will of one little cat the darkness’ hold slipped. All Meowth needed to regain control.

Wings, runes, and  tuft of fur faded away as sapphire overpowered crimson.

The cold, detachedness was swamped by horror of what he had done.

Eyes large and watery, Meowth shifted his blood soaked frame to face the disgust and hatred he was sure he would face. Would they beat him for being a . . monster? Would they hate him? Abandon him like so many others had?

The fear of being abandoned and left alone opened the floodgates. Body racking with loud sobs and sniffles, eyes a torrent of tears, Meowth broke down.

It was heart breaking to see and hear. So much so that a number of the onlookers found themselves sniffling and sobbing.

 

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry I’msorry I’msorry I’msorryI’msorryI’msorryI’msorry! I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry! I won’t do it again! I’m sorry! I’m sorry I’msorry I’msorry!  I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry! Please don’t hate me! I’m sorry! I’m sorry! Please don’t abandon me! I’m sorry! I’m sorry! Please! I ‘m sorry,” wailed the Scratch Cat in broken sobs.

Baffled, Jesse and James pulled their friend into another hug, rubbing his back in soothing circles and spoke in softer voices then Ash and his friends thought either of them possessed or possible.

“We don’t hate you Meowth. How could we,” said James, compassionate as always.

“What do you have to apologize for?! You just saved our lives,” reprimanded Jesse in a soft and gentle tone.

“B-but I–I almos–“

”But nothing. Don’t ever think that we would abandon or hurt you.”

“That’s the smartest thing you’ve ever said James,” teased Jesse lightheartedly before her face morphed into full-on serious fury as her eyes shifted to those responsible for her little friend’s break down. “But he’s right Meowth. We could never hate you, you want to know why?”

The trembling feline’s entire focus was on the magneta-red haired teenager. A slow, cautious nod.

“You’re more than just our little, spunky fireball of a friend. You’re a part of our family.”

Big eyes stared at the young woman as though she had just performed a miracle in front of his eyes. In a way she had.

“Family? . . Youse two considuh me. . .,” wondered Meowth, looking from one teenager to the other.

 

Two simultaneous nods as holding onto their tiny friend, Jesse and James stood to face the would-be assassins.

Ash had never thought the duo very intimidating, but seeing the fury of an infinity of Suns and supernovas in their eyes left a new impression. And a new lesson: Fuck with Meowth in anyway, you would be ripped apart metaphorically by Jesse and James.

“ **Ever hurt our Meowth in any fashion again** ,” warned the two teenagers in one overlapping voice that had the whole Twerp Troop trembling, “ **We will personally rip you limb from limb, stuff those limns down your pathetic throats, disembowel you and leave you for the scavengers**.” Apparently that applied quite literally too.

Memory faded and reality called.

Now it was unquestionable. The bond between the trio was more than just a familial bond, it was engraved in their very souls. Literally.

That was why Meowth could _sense_ Jesse and James.

Which meant . . .with the way they found the duo . . . if Jesse and James died . . . . . . . . .

 

 

 

He was a hollow shell.

Numb to all said around him.

Jesse and James were gone. Forever.

Bodies now in black bags waiting in the Hospital morgue for someone to claim them. Legally. Otherwise Meowth would have wholeheartedly taken charge of his friends’ bodies.

 

Instead the cat-boy had to wait in the Hospital lobby with the mournful Twerp Troop while Looker called James’ Nanny and Pop-Pop. The elderly couple were the only ones related to James he trusted with the bodies of his friends. He sure as Hell was not about to let Jessebelle nor James’ parents anywhere near Jesse and James. Far as he was concerned neither of the parents were blood of his friend.

And as for Jessebelle . . . she was a close eleven on his top ten list of people to maim simply for the fact she had abused James in the past. He ever found or caught scent of that woman . . . . no ne would find the body since there would be none to find. Years of training as a Rocket was funny like that.

At least he did not have to face this alone. Never releasing them from his hug as he huddled into the depths of the remaining Family he had left, the cat-boy held onto the exhausted Mime Junior, Cubchoo, and Macco – they were drained form the emotions of the day.

Everyone was exhausted.

Wobbufet had bundled him into a constrictive hug, joined in multitude by Arbok, Seviper, Carnivine, Frillish, Gorgeist, Inkay, Cacnea, and Skitty. The pink feline had wiggled her way into the group hug, refusing to be forced out by the former Rocket Pokemon.

Weezing, Amoongus, Yamask, Dustox, Yanmega, and Woobat were on the outside of the group hug.

He was not alone. Even so, why did it feel like a sea of ice had swallowed him up?

The sound of his name pulled the humanized Pokemon out of his gloomy thoughts. Looking up, tired, dull eyes found Looker poking his head out of the indoor phone both and beckoning him forward for whatever reason.

Meowth sighed heavily. He really did not want to leave the comforts of the Pokemon huddle for any reason, but the International Policeman was waving at him rather insistently.

 

Better go see what he wanted.

Begrudgingly wiggling out of the hug, the cat-boy shifted to a stiff– legged stand and hobbled on tingling paws toward the gray eyed, grim faced man. Toward the holographic images of James’ Grandparents.

Out of sight of the holographic images but more than close enough to see them he stopped.

What would they think? Would they scream at him for not protecting their Sweet Baby James?

“Sweetie, we know you’re there,” said James’ Nanny in a coaxing voice.

“Come on out, son. Little James already told us everythin’’,” encouraged James’ Pop-Pop.

So . . they knew of the bigger freak he was now, huh? Great. Now he could add failure to that ever growing list.

Doing as the elderly couple asked Meowth stepped into view. Awaiting the outcries for the demon to go back from whence it came. Awaiting accusations that he had been a miserable excuse of a guardian.

“By the stars. . .those bastards,” murmured Pop-Pop.

“You poor dear,” sympathized nanny as she unconsciously reached out to him.

Numb of emotion Meowth shrugged, stating bluntly, “It’s no big deal . . least now it ain’t. Youse said Jimmy told ya everythin’?”

Warm affection in their eyes as they spoke. Funnily enough it made Meowth content to have brightened the conversation, even if it were just for a moment under the circumstances.

“Too right. Little James and that pretty lass were more than vehement ‘bout gettin’ you away from Giovanni.”

 

“Then to learn that those nice group of kids were doing everything in their sweet little hearts to protect you and you them –“

”–The two of them were so proud to know that they had chosen such a diligent guardian for their baby.”

Angular ears twitched. That word again. Baby.

Had Jess’ dying wish not been for him to look after her baby.

Only one problem – there had been no baby. Just blood, bodies, and sorrow.

“Where is our granddaughter anyhow. Surely she’s not dressed up in disguise as that little Meowth kit or Cubchoo.”

“Grand . .daughtuh,” repeated Meowth.  Had there really been a baby? He did not hear nor see nor smell one.

If the baby really had existed and had not been there . . that meant.

The cat-boy barely registered the rattling off of middle names form the elderly couple: Ann Amethyst Marigold Honey Everest Aphrodite Venus Artemis Cleopatra . . on and on. Just knew one certain fact.

“Does she have a name,” asked Meowth. His words were strong, full of life.

A fire burned in his soul.

Sensing this Jesse and James’ Pokemon stirred and shared knowing looks. Whatever he was planning, they would follow. Mess with one of them, mess with all. Even if they had to go through the fires of Hell.

“Why sweet heart . . they were leaving that to you, being her Godparent and all if anything happened to them,”murmured Nanny softly.

Smiling despite the circumstances Pop-Pop asked knowingly, “So, what are ya gonna do now?”

 

There was more than enough answer in the fiery sapphire blue pits of hell fire. Pandora’s box of demons had just been opened by a foolish, power-hungry imbecile. “Every last son of uh bitch in dat place is goin’ ta Hell.”

 

Meowth waited until the deepest hour of the night.

Waited when all was quiet.

Waited to make his move.

Striking the newest hour of the night a grandfather clock banged in baritone notes. Meowth made his move.

Slipping through the inky black of a new moon night the cat-boy was like a wraith in the darkness seeking out his next victim. The pull of his soul as his only guide he silently raced through the streets and into the forest.

Set on a mission for blood and vengeance. He was not alone. Shadows of varying sizes followed.

At his side and easily keeping pace with him were Skitty, Macco, the Mimikyu, Meowtwo and Pikatwo, Mime Junior, Cubchoo, Persain and Meowzie.

Wherever her Charm went Skitty was more than willing to follow.

Macco had already lost his Mama and Papa – he was not about to lose Meow-Pa or Skitty-Ma.

Cubchoo and Mime Junior were not going to lose anymore Family.

 

Intermingling like a sea of raging fury and vengeance, Jesse and James’ Pokemon and the Hollywood Gang – those at least not staying behind to look after the kits – moved with fluid, murderous grace. Anyone unfortunate enough to be a Rocket and cross their paths would not survive the night. Nor would they have time to scream.

Running with ease in his strange Pokemon body beside a levitating Mewtwo raced Mondo. Jesse and James had been the elder siblings he never had. Their deaths would not be in vain.

All of the Twerp Troop followed into the abyss of no return.

Ash.

Misty.

Brock.

May.

Max and Bonnie.

Dawn.

Iris.

Cilan.

Serena.

Clemont.

Even the International Police, Looker.

All unimaginably good and unexpected Human company.

All of the Twerp Pokemon followed, fully knowing that mercy no longer existed. Not in the pits of Hell they were all about to descend.

Pikachu. Oshawott. Swellow. Greninja. Infernape. Snivy.

Golduck. Staryu and Starmie. Politoed. Azurill. Gyarados.

Steelix. Sudowoodo. Croagunk. Crobat. Golem. Blissey.

Blaziken. Glaceon. Beautifly. Wartortle. Venusaur.

Ralts and Poocheyena.

 

Dedenne.

Piplup. Buneary. Quilava. Mamoswine. Pachirisu. Togekiss.

Axew. Emolga. Excadrill. Dragonite.

Pansage. Crustle. Stunfisk.

Delphox. Pancham. Sylveon.

Bunnelby. Chespin. Luxray.

Priceless and highly treasured Pokemon company.

Precious to Meowth beyond compare. And now he was leading them to War. To avenge Jesse and James.

The second he got his claws on Giovanni, the man would not even be a slimy smear in history. His entire existence would be snuffed out.

Anything to get Jesse and James’ baby – his Godkit– back.

There would . .

_be . ._

_N **o. . .**_

**_MERCY. . ._** .

The fury of Hell was coming for one man and any fool idiotic enough to stand beside him.

The hour of vengeance had come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Giovanni seriously fucked up.
> 
> Now Hell's Demon-Angel has a new bloody goal in mind. . .
> 
> Sorry for what i did But the man will get his just-deserts


	10. Chapter 10: Meowth's Last Stand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Giovanni is so fucked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Indestructible" Disturbed  
> "Sanctus Dominus" Powerwolf  
> "Bulletproof" Godsmack

The night was full of blood and death.

            No guilt on the killer’s part. To him, this was an evening scale.

            Still more blood would be spilled. Splattered across the floor and halls of the Rocket Headquarters.

            Cubchoo’s Ma, Macco’s parents, and his Jesse and James deserved that much.

            He was also hunting for a certain Giovanni Sakaki. Death was calling that man. The humanized Scratch Cat was simply arranging the meeting.

            He was not alone in the hunt. Keeping close to him padded his Angel, her face hard and set with grim determination, and his clone Meowtwo. Their once innocent paws were clotted with blood glistening against their claws and speckled in their fur.

            Behind them followed Ash and his Pokemon, adding their own marks in the massacre.

            Each and every one of them now had blood on their hands. But not as much as Meowth. Splattered in still dripping blood and seeming unfazed the humanized normal type kept moving. Through the halls like a blood thirsty demon.

            Giovanni was going to die.

            If it was the last thing he did. Giovanni would die tonight.

            Infiltrating the building had been surprisingly easy. Of course, it helped when one had an immense amount of outraged former Rocket Pokemon at the ready to deliver vengeance. And did they deliver.

            The suicidal swarm of Goons and Pokemon scattered in a display of blood spray, shattering bone, and tossed limbs.

            Safe to say the Twerp Troop were getting a good look at Pokemon once thought harmless in a new light. Getting very well acquainted with the dark side of normally sweet, goofy Pokemon.  Pokemon they had fought and beaten easily over the years, now anything but. To see them like this was very . . . frightening.

            Chaos reigned outside with the fury and hell fire of revenge being delivered by Jesse and James’ Pokemon along with some help from the Hollywood Gang and a few Twerp Troop Pokemon.

            Slipping into the headquarters like an invading pathogen bashing a weakened immune system, the impromptu army wasted no time in shredding the defenses.

            Divide and conquer. The Art of War by Sun Tzu. One of Meowth’s favorite philosophical authors.

            And so they had broken apart, though their wrath was anything but weakened.

            One group consisting of Max and Bonnie, Macco and his Mimikyu bodyguard, Cubchoo, Mondo, Mewtwo, Pikatwo and Meowtwo, Dedenne, Ralts, and Poocheyena in search of the baby.

            Invading the east wing of the Headquarters were Iris and her Pokemon—excluding Dragonite who was busy bashing heads outside—, Cilan and his Pokemon, Looker, and Persian and Meowzie.

            Mayhem in the west wing was being generated by Brock and his Pokemon, May and her Pokemon, and Misty and her Pokemon.

            Demolishing the south wing were Dawn and her Pokemon, Serena and her Pokemon, and Clemont and his Pokemon.

            The north wing was a spectacle of Meowth’s fury. Blood and limbs trailed his path like trophies. . and he had yet to go full Demon-Angel. No, he was saving that for –

Movement in his peripheral. And it was aiming to behead hi Angel.

            Bad move.

            Assailant was mid leap when the humanized Scratch Cat caught it by the throat. The last thing it ever saw were two feline eyes of sapphire with immense hatred. Then darkness and pain for all eternity.

            Huffing in disinterest, Meowth released the twisted neck of the would-be assassin Weavile who had so foolishly tried to murder his Angel – the fiftieth that hour.

            “Youse okay, Angel,” asked the cat-boy.

            Skitty smiled despite her near death experience. “ _Never better Charm._ ”

            The two felines shared a nod and were about to take a step to the right of the northwing when a loud screech echoed down the halls.

            “ _Meow—Pa!! Skitty—Ma!!_ ”

            Those two words were all that needed to be uttered. Had the calls been whispered the same result would have occurred.

            Meowth and Skitty were bullets of instinct through the Rocket halls. Caught off guard Ash and his Pokemon lagged behind.

Heart in his throat Meowth ran for more than he was worth with Skitty bounding full speed at his side. He had already lost Jesse and James. No more. No one else from his Family was going to die.

Turn after turn the two ran to the kitten’s call. Nothing stood in their way.

Rockets were blasted to smithereens, disemboweled, or cut clean through. No time wasted on sorrow. The Rockets were hardly worth it.

A door barred the way.  Behind it voices called.

“Go away!”

_Leave them alone devil!_

“Meowth help us!!!!”

“ _Big Brother!!!_ ”

“ _Meowth!!!!_ ”

“ _Meow—Pa!! Skitty—Ma!!_ ”

The door was thrown open in clattering ruins by a unified blast of Hyper Beam.

Behind the door …. Utter chaos.

Mewtwo was pinned to the wall by strange inky, spectral energy.

Looker was shifting to his knees, a hand to his head while Bonnie and Max let the Interpol officer lean on them.

Meowtwo and Pikatwo were slumped next to the wall under dents just their size.

The Mimikyu body guard lay in a bedraggled heap.

            In center focus were Mime Junior and Cubchoo hugging something between themselves while Macco stood defiantly with a femur one of energy in his paws against. . .Meowth?

            Now it made sense.

            Now he knew why the patronizing voice had  gone silent.

            The voice was no longer in him.

            It—that monstrosity was standing before his very eyes.

            The thing was the same as him, yet different. Messy charcoal black hair. Ghostly pale gray skin with smokey white clawed feet and curled tail-tip. Sadistic grin. Crimson, blood red eyes that glowed with madness. Expansive inky black wings that radiated malice.

            And the son of a bitch copycat was aiming to slice precious little Macco into thin strips with a massive, whispy scythe of dark aura.

            He was going to kill Macco.

                                                **(Angel of Darkness by Alex C)**

            Meowth reacted. A primal yowl parting from his lips the cat-boy lunged into the down stroke of the scythe and spinning on his clawed feet in the same motion met the weapon with his katanas. A shrill shriek of clashing energies.

            Sapphires of fury locked with Crimsons of pleasure.

            Runes glowing with pure energy and feathery, white wings arched Meowth swung a Focus Punch at his dark copy.

            Caught by surprise it let out a sharp hiss, pulling away from the source of pain.

            “Skitty, behin’ me,” advised Meowth as he shifted into a defensive guard.

            Understanding his intentions Skitty gently nudged Macc, Mime Junior and Cubchoo to the safety of the arriving Ash and others of the northwing party. To safeguard them from the war of demons about to take place.

            Certain they were safe Meowth focused his full attention on the demon whom he had made that deal with so many years ago.

            Blinking in surprise the dark Meowth placed a hand to its cheek tentatively then turned towards the cat-boy, lowering the paw with a sadistic smirk. Its, crimson, blood reds glowed wit mad delight.

            A chill shook the former Pokemon. Instinct yelled for him to flee. He ignored it. Time to face the skeleton in the closet.

            Scythe at the ready the demon lunged forward.

            Katanas at the ready Meowth met it.

            Each blow was parried and pushed away from those under the humanized feline’s protection. And all the while the demon was having the time of its life with a broad, toothy grin.

            Trying to engage him in cheery conversation.

            Understandably he was not in the talking mood.

            “Do you really like being a nuisance little brother, or are you just that much of a masochist?” purred the demon as it swung th scythe like a Frisbee and charged forward, hand reaching for the cat-boy’s throat.

            Having anticipated such action the humanized feline flung his katanas in separate arcs, then ducking under the claw uppercutted his dark copy with a Focus Punch. The blow had the vicious abomination of conscience reeling a few steps before it gave its head a shake and charged forward.

            Wings snapped open. A single beat thrust the cat-boy over the creature’s head and spinning in his descent, brought an Iron Tail down on the other’s head.

            A sharp cry of irritation muffled the screaming of two soul energy weapons clashing with the scythe.

            Glaring at the curled up demon Meowth backflipped in front of Skitty and the kids, catching his rebounding katanas effortlessly. Eyes never left the demon.

            The scythe rebounded into the thing’s waiting claws as it eyed them with a sneer.

            “They don’t care about you. They are afraid of you little brother, afraid of what you can become,” taunted the demon him. “How can you believe that pink little bitch behind you actually loves you?”

            That was the last of many final straws.

            Katanas phasing out of reality Meowth threw caution to the wind.

            He gave no time for the words to be taken back. Faster than the blink of an eye the cat-boy discharged a wild surge of electricity on Thunderbolt that slammed mercilessly into the demon. The volts and waves of electrical energy kept going between them. Adding insult to injury a multitude wave of Shadow Balls and Water Pulses bombarded it with little to no ease.

            One crimson eye focused on Meowth as it smiled. “Look at you, little brother. I knew you had it in you,” it chuckled. “But without me, you are nothing.” With that its own wings flared open and thrust it upward, free of the Thunderbolt assault. It turned midair and charged the cat-boy engulfed in Giga Impact.

            Nowhere to run the cat-boy took the full brunt force.

            “ _MEOW—PA!!!_ ”  Forgetting his fear as he watched the older Scratch Cat be buried under rubble of the wall and the thing slowly approach with scythe in its claws, Macco charged with a battle cry and Bone Rush in his paws.

            His Papa had been so proud when he had mastered the attack.

            His Mama had praised him for learning a move not normally mastered by their species.

            Hot tears flowed free from the dam. His parents would be avenged. . .Meow-Pa would be protected. At all costs.

            Screaming Macco leaped forward at the demon, swinging his Bone Rush at the thing.

            It saw him coming. Head turning toward the enraged kit the thing smiled and blood reds focused on him.

            “You poor fool,” it purred. Faster that Macco could anticipate the ting’s scythe hooked his Bone Rush and with a slight tug had pulled him into its claws while shattering the Ground-type attack.

            Paws grabbed the arm of the demon cat as it lifted him up from the ground, back paws kicking at air and lungs burning as he opened and closed his mouth desperately, gasping and heaving for air as the grip tightened.

            Crimson, blood reds looked him over as though it were overlooking a scrap of garbage.

            He did not want to die. If he died who would avenge his Mama and Papa? Meow—Pa?

            “Why does he fight so hard for you useless lumps of fur and flesh, hmm? I mean, what for . . . you are all so easy to kill. I wonder, if I keep squeezing. . . .how long will it take you to suffocate?”  The grip on his throat tightened.

            “Macco!”

            “ _Let him go, you fake!_ ”

            “ _Stop using Big Brother’s body!!!_ ”

            “Let him go!!”

            “ _Release my kit at once you once you son of a bitch_ ,” roared Skitty with surprising ferocity as she charged the dark copycat. Bounding at top speed the Kitten Pokemon lunged up with an artistic spin and brought an Iron Tail down on its shoulder, effectively forcing him to drop Macco.

            “ _Skitty—Ma_ ,” wailed the small Meowth kit as Snviy pulled him back to safety at Ash’s command. Restricted by the vines from the grass-type serpent’s collar the little kit wailed and struggled.

            Two of his parents were dead. He did no—could not lose two more.

            “ _Mama! Papa!_ ,” screamed the little Meowth at the top of his lungs, desperately reaching out a paw to his adoptive parents.

            “ **MOMMY! DADDY!** ”

Shoulder throbbing the demon turned on its defiant attacker with a snarl. In one motion it latched one clawed hand around the cute little thing’s throat and reset it’s shoulder with a violent jerk. One issue take care of, now it was time to rid itself of the little pink bitch.

            Then its little brother would be all its own. Just as he was always meant to be.

            Crimson, blood reds locked onto furious pink-blues that promised to rip him apart. A cold, heartless smile at her defiance.

            Thought she had every right to take its little brother away—ha! It would show her.

            “Ready to die, little bitch,” asked the demon.

            The Skitty’s eyes glared at it then shifted behind it before returning to the demon, giving a smile of her own.

            It blinked in confusion. She was about to die and she was _smiling_? What was there to smile about?

            “Are **_youse_**  ready ta die?”

            It knew that voice.

            Turning to face its little brother, the demon copycat found itself staring down sapphires of wild fury before registering the in-motion katanas. By the time it did, it was already too late.

            A slurping, meaty sound echoed through the still air as two blazes of color punctured the thing’s chest, stabbing both lungs and barely missing its heart.

            Thick reddish-black blood trickled through the demon’s gray shirt and over its skin, dripping to the ground. Unwillingly its claws released the Skitty from its hold to plop to the ground and peer at the two humanized Scratch Cats.

            Crimson eyes stared wide at what it had thought impossible – little brother holding the katanas puncturing its chest with a cold, emotionless light in his blues that promised death to be anything but quick.

            Retracting the katanas in streaks of the thing’s own blood  and tossing  the weapons in ninja star fashion, Meowth grinned at his dark copy purring icily, “Ya jus’ seriously fucked up, **_pal_**.”

            For the first time and last time in its existence the demon mirror image swallowed as it realized the gargantuan mistake it had made. Too little, too late.

            Sitting back with the others at a safe distance and observing the full-on fury of one seriously pissed off Meowth, Pikachu smiled to himself. After trying to murder Mime Junior and Cubchoo with their little charge, Macco, and Skitty, the dark Meowth deserved everything coming and more. And if it bled to death . . no big loss.

            That would not happen though. Meowth was smarter than that. Every strike and attack had a purpose. He was going to make the demon suffer. Then Giovanni.

            Mercy was dead.

            And not a single one of them were going to stop the hell bent, Demon-Angel that was Meowth.

            “Dis is fer Macco’s Mama an’ Papa.”  Grabbing one of the demon’s wings in a vice grip Meowth flared his wings to their full length and launched himself into the air towards the high ceiling with the struggling demon tossing around. He soared high above the heads of his friends.

            This was gonna be fun.

            A sharp pull on the thing’s wing and back flip with a kick to the chest, Meowth viciously flung it to the ceiling. It slammed into the ceiling with enough concussive force to create a crater, spitting blood and phlegm. Not a second later the cat-boy bull rushed it in a spinning charge of Giga Impact. The crater caved deeper into the structure of the ceiling.

            His own twisted smile glowing in the fury of his eyes, the cat-boy balled his fist in the other’s shirt before throwing it over his shoulder in a spinning and screaming cartwheel. Straight into the path of the ninja-star katanas.

            Clean cut through. Two black wings flopped uselessly to the ground as two cats landed. One bashed a decent sized crater into the ground, coughing and spitting blood. The other with light grace on his clawed feet and caught the rebounding katanas.

            Blue eyes never leaving the demon, he scoffed when it charged at him with a fist of Thunder Punch.

            Rolling his eyes, Meowth ducked under the fist and delivered a round of vicious right hooks and side swipes with combinations of Night Slash – Fury Swipes, Focus Punch—Sucker Punch, and Night Slash – Focus Punch. A one sided beat down that left the dark Meowth looking like a Machamp’s punching bag spitting thick blood and phlegm.

            “Dis is fer Cubchoo’s Ma.” Snarling like the cat he was Meowth yanked a leg out from under the demon as it struggled to its feet, forcing it flat on its back. Its attempted rise was halted with a clawed foot pressed to its chest. A vicious, toothy grin possibly learned from the demon itself had it cowering in fear before it little brother. “Shockin’ ta be an da udder en’ of da whoop—ass stick ain’t it? ‘Ere anudder shocker fer ya – dis is gonna hoit **_a lot_**.”

            An explosive display of wild volts of Thunderbolt electricity ripped through the demon’s body with no relent as it cried and begged for mercy.

            Funny, da cry of moicy comin’ from dis bastard son of uh bitch, reflected Meowth with a sharper,d arker grin. He upped the voltage. A demon like this thing did not deserve mercy. And it sure as Heaven and Hell was not going to get it from Meowth.

            “It was not my idea little brother –AGGHHHH! To kill you precious Jesse and James or abduct the little bra---AHHHHHHH!!! I swear! I swear it was Giovanni’s!”

            Cutting off the Thunderbolt the cat-boy slowly approached the thing as it heaved and gasped through saliva and blood and vomit. Each step slow and methodical. A predator coming to finish its prey.

            “Not ya fault, huh? Not youse idea? Lemme let ya in on uh little secret pal,” said Meowth cheerily in a voice dripping in icy venom. “Ya had a hand in takin’ my Godkit from da lovin’ arms of her parents, my partners. Ya had a hand in moiderin’ Cubchoo’s Ma, Macco’s Mama an’ Papa, and _my Jesse and James_. Far as I’m concoined. . . yer jus’ as guilty as Giovanni.”

            A flash of the runes along his skin as he placed a vice grip of his clawed hand on the spluttering and begging and pleading demon’s head. Around them circles within circles with alternating and shifting runes, like those on the cat-boy, flared to existence.

            The dark copycat was a mess of wild, spluttering outcries for virtuous mercy.

            Feline eyes narrowed to dangerous slits.

 Curled tail lashed like a cracking whip.

            “An’ where was yer moicy fer my Family? Ciao.” Blue sapphires flashed.

            Immediately the clockwise and counterclockwise circles focused under the trembling demon’s feet and hummed with called forth power. It opened its mouth with a look of absolute fury on its face and lunged forward to rip its little brother’s throat out.

            It touched him.

            A surging blast of brilliant energy from the Destiny Bond circles ripped through the thing with quick efficiency. Not even a speck of dust was left. Like it had never existed.

            Meowth had been very thorough—just like he would be with Giovanni.

            It was time to live up to his sobriquet. A long time coming.

                                                **(Worst Mistake by Fivefold)**

            Slow, purposeful clapping echoed like Church Bells at a funeral.

            Glaring with all the fury and hate his small frame possessed, Meowth watched the man who had destroyed his Family approach with slow steps, a cold and callous grin on his face. Beside him like an entourage of suicidal fools strode a Rhyperior, a Golem, a Nidoqueen and Nidoking, and a Machamp. In Persian’s usual place strode a tall woman with fine, slender limsb and a curvaceous body that was cloaked with her soft, blonde hair.

            Cold amber eyes locked with his furious sapphires. A dismissive sneer from the woman.

            Lambs to the slaughter . . all of them. Not that Meowth minded. No, this made things easier. So what if he got his paws bloodier?

            “Mewtwo.”

            The cat-boy did not have to look back to know that using his psychic powers the Genetics Pokemon had teleported himself, Macco and his Mimikyu bodyguard, Looker, Bonnie and Max along with their Pokemon, Meowtwo and Pikatwo, and Mime Junior and Cubchoo with their charge out of danger – possibly to the Academy.

            That left Ash and his Pokemon and his Angel to face Giovanni and his Pokemon.

            They would not die. The cat-boy had no interest in letting them.

            “Well, is this not quite the surprise. Come back to swear allegiance to me, Meowth? Or are you still set on avenging your pathetic partners,” wondered Giovanni with a chuckle. The woman and his Pokemon joined in with their own snickering.

            The hour had come.

            It was time to end this.

            Apparently Giovanni and his slut agreed for in quick, serpentine unison the two drew solid black guns and pulled the triggers. Aiming at one target: Skitty.

            No one threatened his Angel.

            Eyes glowing a luminescent green the former Pokemon flung himself into the trajectory as Protect encompassed a small part of his enlarged Family.

            Blood sprayed as the two bullets hit him in the chest.

            Immense, fiery and throbbing pain as he fell to his knees and hands. Blood seeped through the wound, soaking his shirt front. The red liquid dripped form the corner of his mouth.

            “ ** _MEOWTH!!!_** ”

            “ _CHARM!!!_ ”

            The world faded in and out of focus.

It was getting harder to breathe.

            His time was up. He knew it. Understood that even through the muddled screaming and gloating of Giovanni as he went on and on about how any “vengeance”, no matter how impressive was pointless.

            That may be true, but . . the cat-boy was fighting for more than just himself. Death would be the end result for him . . .fine. However, the Scratch Cat would be damned if he did not bring Giovanni with him to Hell.

            Faint pressure on both of his shoulders.

            There was no question in his mind who was there – Jesse and James.

            He could always count on them. Through thick and thin. They were family.

            ‘What do you say, old chum’ said James’ spectre to his left.

            ‘Shall we give Giovanni a taste of Hell’ said Jesse’s spectre to his right.

            The idea was justifiably perfect. Bloody Cheshire grin as he slowly rose to his clawed feet and looked impassively at his former Boss.

            For the first time in a long while there was clear fear on the man’s face. He was pale as a ghost.

            The woman looked aghast.

            Giovanni’s Pokemon looked petrified. Too little, too late to disconnect from the man.

            Giovanni for a change was spluttering. “No . . that would—should have killed you. That was straight through your heart! T—two fucking bullets! That was two God fucking damn bullets! What the bloody fucking hell are you?! Monster! Abomination! Demon! Pokemon, I order you to defend your Master! Now, I command you brutes to defend me!”

            Roaring boasts and insults the large Pokemon heeded the command of the man.

            Meowth nonchalantly looked at his sharp clawed nails. Not at all bothered by the approaching giants. None of them understood. The death warrants for each and every one of them had been signed.

            Heaving a heavy sigh the cat-boy locked deadly, sharp eyes onto cold and fearful eyes of a Man that was once his feared boss.

            “Youse really wanna know what I am? Who I am,” hissed Meowth in a venomous whisper loud enough for all to hear. Ice seeped into any listeners’ veins. “Ya know full well who I am. My name is Meowth Rose Kojirou—Musashi. Frien’ an’ an blood ta Jesse Musasshi and James Kojirou. Godfadduh ta dat precious little infant youse jus’ tried ta moiduh. Adoptive parent ta Macco whose Mama and Papa ya slaughtered, and Cubchoo whose Ma ya killed beyond forgiveness. Frien’ an’ brotuh ta da Twerps an’ deir Pokemon invadin’ yer Sacntum of security. Youse know very well who I am, Giovanni Everose Sakaki. I am da one who made a deal wit dat son of uh slutty—bitch demon youse sicked on **_my kits_**. Yer death incarnate . . an’ I’s got two frien’s who wanna say bon voyage.”

            The large Pokemon charged him.

            An effortless flap of his wings and a twisting back flip had the cat-boy perched on top of the Protect.

            “Ya missed. But dey **_won’t_** ,” sneered Meowth as he flung his katanas mere inches from the muzzles of the assaulting Pokemon.

            Defying gravity the two weapons composed of soul energy hovered mere millimeters from the polished, blood stained floor. A flare of gathering energy as the weapons shifted and their wielders were revealed.

            Smiling Meowth hopped between the two, summoning a new pair of katanas from his chest—these a vibrant green.

            To his right stood the spectre of vehement red with a viciously curved sabre in her hands and defiance in her stance – Jesse.

            To his left stood the spectre of blazing blue with a wicked broadsword in his hands and calculated calm in his essence – James.

            Connected by their souls. Forever a trio – to reach the furthest star of infinity like they promised.

            Curling up on itself the Golem charged forward in a speedy Take Down while the Nidoking and Nidoqueen barreled forward in an attempted Body Slam.

            No mercy. The goal was to kill.

            Jesse, James and Meowth were perfect assassins.

            Zeroing in on the rolling ball of rock Meowth raced to meet it at full sprint. With reflexes only a cat could possess the humanized feline thrust both of his katanas into the Golem’s boulder hide, halting it upon impact. Brusing dignity he then began to lift and repeatedly bash its head against the ground – hard. This served two purposes – one being to give the Golem a hell of a concussive headache and the other to force  his katanas further through the armor to the soft skin underneath.

            One final slam brought a spray of blood to the surface through the puncture. All the opening Meowth needed.

            Drawing the katanas free he hammered a Fury Swipes—Night Slash—Focus Punch combination in the same motion through the weakened armor, shattering its chest cavity.

            One opponent down.

            Pulling his bloodied fist free of the twitching Golem’s body the cat-boy looked over to see how Jesse and James were fairing. Superbly well considering there was no fear of death – they were already dead! And for recently dead Humans they were handling battle quite well. That was it the gutted and decapitated Nidoking and Nidoqueen were anything to go by.

            A similar fate awaited the Machamp that believed it could take them on. How quickly that end came depended on Jesse and James.

            Which left the Rhyperior.

            Thunderous roars as the hulking mountain of bulk summoned a ring of boulders around itself then flung the rocky barrage straight at him. Stone Edge. A sad specimen of the feared Rock type attack.

            Hardly batting an eye the cat-boy tossed rapid fire Water Pulses and Shadow Balls that blasted the thrown stones into gritty powder.

            The pathetic hulk was not eve worth his time. Only a wall to his goal of ending that man. Something to be removed.

            Meowth moved with incredible speed.one powerful beat of his wings and he was face to face with the stunned Rock-Ground type.

            Its open mouthed staring would be its downfall.

            Inspiration form the past.

            Acting on it Meowth flung his katanas airborne once more and gripped Rhyperior’s tongue firmly. No time for surprise as claws dug into the slimy, thick muscle allowing for a path of the least resistance from which the vicious volts of Thunderbolt flowed free.

            The more his opponent struggled to break free, the higher the electrical outlet.

            Soon there was nothing more for the Rhyperior to worry about as screaming buzz saws of vibrant green punched through its unguarded back and sheared open its charred, steamy insides to spill across the floor like spaghetti. In the same span of seconds Meowth released the putrid tongue to catch the rebounding katanas before expertly crisscrossing them just over his own head through rock and bone.

            Taking a few steps back Meowth calmly flicked the blood and bodily grime from his katanas as the body slumped forward and the head rolled to a stop at his paws. A tentative kick sent it at Giovanni who scrambled away from the morbid trophy.

            Deed done feline eyes looked over at Jesse and James in time to see them perform their own execution, their weapons simultaneously stabbing through the Machamp from the front and back. Right through its heart and spine.

            That left Giovanni and the woman – her identity known to him now. Only one Pokemon had always been at that man’s side and held such an air of arrogance and disdain for anything beneath her Master.

            “ _Meowth!!!!_ ”

            “LOOK OUT!!!”

            The click of a gun had the hyperaware Scratch Cat revolving on the tips of his clawed feet.

            Sharp sapphires of murderous fury met cold, calculating red ambers. And a circular muzzle of death.

            **BANG**

**BANG**

**BANG**

            The bullets hit the mark on all accounts – one punctured the right side of his chest and narrowly missed a lung, another punched through into his belly causing more precious blood to seep through the fibers of his shirt, and the other grazed his leg.

            The woman smiled triumphantly in the horrified silence, gun still in her immaculately trimmed nails.no one could survive such wounds at point blank range. Not even an abomination with innumerable nine lives.

            So then . . . . why was he still standing?

            Forget that – **_how was that pathetic little runt still standing?!!!!!!_**

            His time was ticking. He knew that without a doubt as he carefully assessed the bullet wound and the continuous flow of red.

            Going down alone was not on his bucket list.

            “Jesse .. James. . ,” meowed Meowth hoarsely, his grip on his katanas tightening.

            ‘ ** _Together_** ’ assured the duo of spectres, fading out of reality as the two wicked weapons in his claws shifted from vibrant green to a vehement red and blazing blue respectively.

            It was time to end this.

            Standing tall in defiance Meowth focused sharp, deadly eyes on Giovanni and the woman – Persian. Both stepped back in fear of the promise held in those blue depths. In fear of the bloody smile that could unnerve even the fiercest Pokemon.

            “Is _dat_ really da best ya got?”

            “Persian defend your master,” ordered Giovanni.

            Tossing aside the gun, the woman – Persian – assumed a battle stance responding, “Of course Master.”

            Meowth’s grin broadened. He was dying.

             . . . Slowly, but still dying. Fine, that was no surprise.

            The former Pokemon had come prepared to die. Even so. He was going to have a little fun physically and psychologically ripping apart the psyche of the last two responsible for all the grief his extended family had gone through.

            Persian lunged forward with a Slash attack.

            Meowth was ready as tossing his katanas as ninja stars again, he too lunged forward and began to do what he did best—annoy the Hell outta people.

            Fury Swipes met Slash with a resounding shink before the Scratch Cat pushed the larger feline back.

            “I’m at war with the world,” sang Meowth as he battled the last of Giovanni’s defenders.

            Surprised by the sudden power of her smaller counterpart the former Classy Cat skidded to a stop and sprang forward again, jaws open and eyes focused on his throat.

            A blinding flash of light had her face kissing the floor.

            “And they, try to pull me into the dark.”

            Spots in her vision the humanized Classy Cat zeroed in on her target with her ears and fired a beam of destructive energy towards his voice.

            “I struggle to find my faith. As I’m slippin’ from your arms.”

            Claws screeched along the polished floor as the Scratch Cat dashed around the beam of death and delivered a jaw-jarring Focus Punch – Sucker Punch combination.

            More colorful spots in her vision, Persian tried to pull away from the blows with no success as the punches kept coming. Adding insult to injury he threw in some swings of Iron Tail to her abdomen and legs. All the while he was fucking singing!

“It’s getting harder to stay awake. And my strength is fading fast. You breathed into me at last.”

Snarling the Classy Cat lashed out with wild swings of Night Slash. At first it tore at the little pest’s skin like scissors through paper, but much to her chagrin he began to maneuver out of the way and avoid being sliced with growing accuracy. Why could the little fuck not stay still?! Why could he not accept the imminence of his death?

Noooooo—he had to make it difficult. And he was fucking singing! Fucking singing! Singing his pathetic little heart out! Her lashing out and vicious lunges became more disorganized and sloppy.

And Meowth was still fucking singing!  She had to get him to shut up.

Taunting ducks and rolls and jumps as the humanized Scratch Cat continued to sing, “I’m Awake! I’m Alive! Now I know what I believe inside! Now it’s my time!”

“Shut the fuck up, you speaking ventriloquist dummy,” roared Persian throwing a wild Focus Punch at the smaller feline’s face.

A loud meaty smack. Meowth’s smaller claws held Persian’s larger fist in a vice grip. Wide grin and a dangerous glow in his sapphire eyes the cat-boy released a  massive volume of Thunderbolt that ripped through the Classy Cat’s system like a  hot wire.

Meowth kept singing the entire time, knowing full well he was ticking the larger feline off. That was the entire intent. “I’ll do what I want! ‘Cause this is my life!  Here, right here! Right now, right now! Stand my ground and never back down!”

Cutting off the electric attack the smaller feline began to throttle his counterpart, grabbing her wrist he pulled her in whatever direction he wished.

Singing the entire time.

“Know what I believe inside! I’m Awake and I’m Alive!”

A swing of his clawed foot caught her shoulder. Using this to his advantage the Scratch Cat pulled his weight up over her head and slammed an Iron Tail across her shoulder blades just as his katanas rebounded, stabbing her back. Twisting his body Meowth pulled the weapons out and rolled away from the furious cat-lady’s own Iron Tail.

Up on his clawed feet again, Meowth parried and deflected Persian’s repeated Slash and Night Slash while slipping past her own defenses to cut and swipe with claws and katanas.

“I’m at war with the world! ‘Cause I, ain’t ever gonna sell my soul. I’ve already made up my mind. No matter what I can’t be bought or sold.”

            He charged in again to deliver a Focus Punch to the jaw. A grave miscalculation on his part thinking the cat-lady was in the same power level as his own Persian. She attested to such herself by side stepping out of his Night Slash and nearly gutting him with another Slash. Arm just long enough to reach the back-pedaling cat-boy Persian grabbed the edge of his sleeve and flung him skyward.

            Caught by surprise at first Meowth spun head over tail with wings flapping madly before he was able to correct himself and spun to face the Classy Cat. To find her charging up a Power Gem – Hyper Beam combination.

            She was getting impatient to kill him . .. .. . Good.

            An impatient opponent made mistakes.

            Surrounding himself in the clockwise and counterclockwise energy of Giga Impact – Aerial Ace, the winged cat-boy dropped down toward the incoming blast. Still singing.

            “When my faith is getting weak. And I feel like givin’ in. You breathe into me again!”

            He hit the Hyper Beam – Power Gem combination hard at full force and kept going to the source. No amount of boost from the other feline would derail him. She could keep trying. Not that it would do any good.

            “I’m Awake! I’m Alive!”

            An explosion of conflicting energies spewed into their faces. Opportunistic as always Meowth disbursed his combination to slip silently through the smog. Finding his target was easy with night vision focus. Target in his sights the cat-boy leaped into view like a wraith form Hell.

            Surprised ambers met cold sapphires.

            Now it was _her_ turn to be the ragdoll.

            “Now I know what I believe inside!”   A Sucker Punch to the face and side kick to the kidneys.

            “Now it’s my time!”  A hard-skulled headbutt that had his protected audience flinching form the impact. Persian dropped to her knees.

            “I’ll do what I want! ‘Cause this is my life!”  Catching her shirt collar Meowth spun on his feet and threw her into the nearest wall.

            “Here, right here! Right now, right now!” A yank on her hair to pull her free of the rubble before tossing her skyward. Katanas spun like saws of murder to the screaming cat-lady. Blood sprayed from her mouth in a screech of agony as the soul energy weapons stabbed her lung and liver.

            “Stand my ground and never back down!” Mere heartbeats later the cat-boy was in her face. Then his iron hard tail slammed into her chest, breaking ribs as he savagely pulled his blades free.

            Persian dropped in a rain of red like a stone towards the ground.

            Not on his watch. Letting her fall to her death would be too easy.

            “Know what I believe inside!” Grabbing her ankle her flung the Classy Cat full force into the ceiling.

            “I’m Awake! I’m Alive!”  Sharp tugs left to right had her body following his every whim. Her battered and bruised and bloodied body experienced no mercy.

            “Waking up! Waking up!” Emotionlessly he pulled her over his shoulder and watched her body slam the polished, grime and blood stained floor. She stood up oddly and glared at him. Her body trembled. This was the end.

            Defiant as ever though the cat-lady fired a pulse of dark negative energy at him. As if that would do any good now.

            “In the dark, I can feel you in my sleep. In your arms I feel you breathe into me.” Runes along his skin flashed. One second he was in the air and the next he was again tearing into Persian with claws and katanas.

            “Forever, hold this heart I will give to you! Forever, I will live for you!”  Meowth tossed Persian into another wall and not giving her a chance to stand proceeded to pummel with no relent of Focus Punch, Fury Swipes, and Night Slash.

            Mercy was dead.

            “I’m Awake! I’m Alive! Now, I know what I believe inside! Now it’s my time!”  Done giving her a long deserved beat down he lifted the cursing and snarling Persian by the throat then  flung her up into the air. Not a second later the cat-boy after her, katanas at the ready.

            “This is my life! Here, right her! Right now, right now!”

            Again emotionlessly Meowth pierced the Classy Cat’s body with his katanas, just under her heart. She would die. But live long enough to suffer.

            Pulling his favored weapons out, the former Pokemon grabbed Persian by the throat one last time. Runes flashed and again the two felines stood on the ground, but this time clockwise and counterclockwise circles spun just under the dying cat-lady’s feet.

            “Stand my ground and never back down. Know what I believe inside. I’m Awake and I’m Alive.”

            Sapphires glowed. A surging blast of brilliant energy ripped through Persian’s entirety in a matter of seconds.

            Nothing was left.

            Not even a speck of dust.

            The former Pokemon’s head turned in a slow. Predatory manner towards Giovanni. His hour had come. The man would die before Meowth breathed his last.

            The boss of the devastated Team Rocket slowly back way from the demon he had given rise to. Petrified eyes could not leave icy blue hell pits. There was no hint of the bumbling, clumsy, goofy furball of a cat Pokemon having ever existed in the furious demon of a meowth lunging towards him now.

            Claws long and deadly, soaked in blood and bodily grime fo those who had stood in his way. This was to be the orchestrator of his death.

            “Listen up now motherfucker, this is how it's going to be and I don’t give a single fuck if you like it or not. Your picture perfect enemy has become the anomaly. Yeah try all you want, but you won’t figure me out.”  Deadly speed and accuracy. The humanized Scratch Cat sped past his former Boss in a streak, dragging an arc of red blood.

            An outcry of surprise and pain cam form the man as he fell to the side with the tendons of his knees the only thing connecting both parts of his legs.

            Standing ten feet away from Giovanni, Meowth release a high charge of Thunderbolt to course through the once feared man. Gradually he upped the voltage with each and every syllable. “Be careful what you wishing for you might just get it. Set fire to your lungs and leave you choking on the ashes.You’re wasting all the oxygen, blackballing but you can’t stop falling. Then call me a faggot, stand up, now who looks more threatening?”

            Cutting off the Thunderbolt the cat-boy approached the sparking man as he twitched and gasped and heaved with curses and insults directed to Jesse and James and himself. Almost as if he was looking over a withering weed the feline predator circled.

            Giovanni’s eye net his feline eyes. Meowth pounced on the man – unleashing more of his pent up fury through wild blows of Fury Swipe, Focus Punch, and Night Slash. All the while singing. Each syllable a punch or blow.

            “I never asked to be model citizen for your décor. Even if you played the part I wouldn’t fuck you for the score. So step up to the plate and take your best fucking shot. But it will never break the skin ‘cause I am something that you’re not, fool! I don’t care what you have to say, it makes no difference. It’s all because of you, we’re fucking infamous.”

            A snarl with blood foaming through his gritted teeth the furious and hell—bent Scratch Cat flung the former glorious and feared man over his head into the already beaten and collapsed wall.

            Color and darkness seeped into his vision before giving his head a hard shake Meowth strode toward Giovanni, still singing. He had to hurry. Death was fast approaching and waited on no one.

            “I’m not looking for a savior, I have all that I need. And I don’t give a single fuck if God likes it or not.”  A swipe across the man’s face, ripping out a good portion of his looks and an eye.

            Catching it like a toy between his claws, the cat-boy examined it then locked gazes with  the man at his nonexistent mercy with a twisted smirk as he squeezed.

            “Your picture perfect life you see is quite so fucking disgusting. I put all my faith in your “one two three”.” After some pressure the orb burst in a mess of hot liquid.

            “Be careful what you wishing for you might just get it. Set fire to your lungs and leave you choking on the ashes. You’re wasting all the oxygen, blackballing but you can’t stop falling.  
Then call me a faggot, stand up, now who looks more threatening?”  A pull of the arm and in one unison tug-twist motion the limb was broken and limp, utterly useless just like his legs.

            “I never asked to be model citizen for your décor. Even if you played the part I wouldn’t fuck you for the score. So step up to the plate and take your best fucking shot. But it will never break the skin ‘cause I am something that you’re not, fool!”  The same thing was done to the other arm before gashing swipes were ripped through skin and clothing wherever he could make Giovanni suffer. Drawing out his pain to the extreme.

            Again, Rocket training was funny like that. Taught one the farthest someone or something could endure pain to certain degrees before breaking.

            A Thunderbolt was more than helpful in that pain department. The cat-boy invoked all the electricity he had consciously and unconsciously stored within himself over the years into the last charge. Agonizing but not enough to kill from shock.

            **_That would be too quick_**.

            “I don’t care what you have to say, it makes no difference. It’s all because of you, we’re fucking infamous!”  Feeling as though shocking the former Boss was not enough Meowth pounced and began to punch the hell out of him, just because it was more satisfying. God, was it satisfying!

            “We’re fucking infamous! We’re fucking infamous! We’re fucking infamous!”

            Shocking and punching were no longer living up to par. So, the cat-boy switched to throwing the larger and heavier body around without relent. All the while singing.

            “Now I’m your model citizen, nail me to a cross. Crucify me for my sins, and let my body rot. I said this before and so I’ll say it again! "Open your mind before your mouth and get the fuck out of my way". I don’t care what you have to say, it makes no difference. It’s all because of you, we’re fucking infamous! We’re fucking infamous! We’re fucking infamous!”

            It was time to end this. Just for good measure Meowth flung Giovanni with a primal yell into the nearest wall.

            They were both dead anyhow.

            Runes flashed and immediately Meowth stood before Giovanni, head tilted contemplatively.

            The former Rocket Boss took his observant silence as a show of hesitation – weakness.

            “You won’t kill me . . . you’ve lost your nerve to kill. Go on, say you won’t kill me,” taunted Giovanni, apparently having just forgotten all that had happened.

            “Ya know . …. Yer right.”

            Giovanni smirked. He had conditioned his agent s to be loyal and faithful no matter what. It seemed to be working even now.

            “I ain’t gonna be responsible fer killin’ someone dat ain’t nevuh existed.”

            The grin of victory vanished from the man’s face. . what was left of it. Fear took the place of confident arrogance as the cat-boy grabbed him by the neck and with surprising strength lifted him up over his head.

            There was a cold certainty in those feline eyes. Vicious toothy grin.

“Fer me ta have evuh moidered youse, ya had to exist in some sorta mannuh. Too bad ya nevuh existed. Jus’ maybe ya woulda stood a chance. . . but eh, no use talkin’ ta someone dat don’t exist as dough dey woulda understood,” purred Meowth venomously as the clockwise and counterclockwise circles hummed just under the dead man’s feet.

            Blue eyes flashed.

            Like canon fire a surge of brilliant white energy ripped through Giovanni in a matter of seconds, leaving no indication that such a man had ever been.

            It was done.

            Over.

            There were no more threats to his Family and friends. Everyone he cared about was safe.

            ‘Way to go, old chum’ praised James’ spirit to his left.

            ‘You’re free now, furball’ agreed Jesse’s spirit to his right.

            No, we’re all free, corrected Meowth with a smile as he felt the Protect fade and numbness began to overtake his body. Wait for me. . .Jess, Jim . . ..

            He dropped.

            Fading into nothingness.

            It was okay to let go.

            Everyone was safe. There was no immediate danger.

            “ ** _MEOWTH!!!!!!_** ”

            The cat-boy smiled as the world faded away. It was nice to be cared about despite the past.

            At least that was something worth fighting for.

 

 

 

**2 WEEKS LATER . . . . . . . .**

            A lone feline figure sat on the edge of a bed in the soft moonlight, waiting. Waiting for the impossible, but highly hoped and prayed for. Simply waiting for.

            Pink-blue eyes looked at her new body for the hundred and umpteenth time. Her skin was fair and soft. Blue shorts and a purplish-pink shirt with a flower design covered the rest of her body. Soft, silky pink hair fell to her waist. Delicate, little feet hung off the bed edge. Large and round, angular pink ears listened attentively. Large and long pink tail swept slowly back and forth.

            She never regretted her decision. Anything for her Charm.

            Skitty had not been alone in her choice.

            Macco and Cubchoo had made the same choice. So young and more than willing to alter their identity. Awe inspiring.

            Macco was precious as a little kit and downright adorable as a  humanized kitten-child. He had the appearance of a five year old and the height of a small eight year old. Pale skin and pale creame of his tail and ears. Silver clawed feet and tail tip. Soft silverfish creame hair. Blue shorts and a light gray shirt. Around his neck with the thread from his parents’ bow and scarf hung an amulet coin – his head charm.

            Cubchoo had chosen to follow Macco’s example. The former Cub Pokemon had the appearance and height of a six year old. Ridiculously pale skin. White little ears. Silky, silvery-grey hair currently spread out like a fan. Light blue shorts and a grey shirt with a Beartic emblem on it.

            Both were cuddled up on either side of the one who had inspired their decision. Mime Junior and Axew had claimed his chest, rolled into a blanket burrito with either a hand or a claw clutching his shirt.

            Skitty smiled with a mixture of emotions as she watched him breathe.

            The former Kitten Pokemon remembered the day vividly. The day she had nearly lost her Charm.

            Remembered how after he had eradicated Giovanni’s existence with Destiny Bond the cat-boy had simply collapsed as his hold on Protect vanished.

            Remembered how she had screamed at him, had jumped from bullet wound to bullet wound and applied pressure.

            Remembered how alongside Pikachu and the others, she had followed Ash as he ran non-stop to the nearest Pokemon Center with the dying PokeHuman in his arms.

            Remembered sitting sentry outside the ER doors with total silence.

            Remembered how the elderly couple had arrived two days after the risky operation and volunteered to move everyone back to their place – a Pokemon Sanctuary.

            And here they were. In a vast paradise of protection with little to no merriment.

Not for Skitty.

Not without her Charm.

Hot tears fell from her eyes to her shorts and the bed. Her shoulders rocked with the suppressed wails and whimpers and screams.

            “ _Please Charm, if you can hear me . . . . . please, wake up,_ ” sniffled the cat-girl as her eyes bored into the expansive moon like it held the power to grant wishes. A falling star sped along the starry night sky, trailing a gorgeous display of reds, blues, and greens.

            A warm touch to her hand had the Kitten Pokemon’s heart a flutter.

            “All ya had ta do was ask, Angel.”

            Broad smile on her face Skitty turned her head. Pink-blues met sapphire blues. A similar smile on his face.

            Carefully he shifted into a sitting position while trying not to disturb Macco, Cubchoo, Mime Junior and Axew. Clear puzzlement glowed in his glancing around then at the bundles of adorable and then at his own hands. Freeing himself from the hug-fest captivity the cat-boy scooted closer toward Skitty.

            So many questions. How was he alive? Was Jesse and James’ baby okay? How did he get to James’ Nanny and Pop-Pop’s place? Where were the Twerp Troop? What in the name of Arceus and Mew happened to little Macco, Cubchoo, and Skitty?!

            He need not ask. Skitty was more than willing to fill in the gaps.

            “ _When you were at the Pokemon Center they, um . . . . had to do an emergency blood transfusion from Meowtwo, . . see you had lost a lot of blood and to operate without it would be . . . .. . .uhhhmmm, the elderly couple took everyone in –and I mean everyone and told us we were all more than welcome to consider this as our home. . .And uh, umm . Clemont and Looker dug up records from the Rocket Archives on the Morphism Experiment to see if they could reverse the process. . . .me, Macco, and Cubchoo volunteered to be test subjects . . . so far no luck on reversal, but I knida got used to it after a while. . . the rest is history I guess?_ ”

            “Dey welcomed everyone? As in, _everyone_? Twerp Troop? Persian and da Hollywood Gang? Mondo? Looker? Mewtwo, Pikatwo, and Meowtwo? All uh Jess an’ Jim’s Pokemon?”

            “ _Everyone. Ash and the others are in the surrounding rooms of the hallway. Persian and the Hollywood Gang volunteered for night patrol. As did Mondo, Looker, Mewtwo, and Pikatwo. As for Mewotwo, and Jesse and James’ Pokemon . . they hardly ever left this room._ ”

            Soft snores and a craning peak over the bed attested to that.

            Meowth smiled before frowning in thought.

Vengeance had not been the only thing on h mind when racing toward what had been certain death. An innocent baby had been in danger from the greed and blood lust of a madman.

Looking to Skitty he opened and closed his mouth, not at all sure how to ask for a baby not his own.

The cat-girl smiled warmly. She knew who he wanted.

Not a sound made the feline slipped down the bed and tiptoed among the sleeping Pokemon then sprinted out the door. Returning moments later with a small bundle carefully cradled in her arms.

“ _Here she is_ ,” purred Skitty, hopping back onto the bed and holding the precious bundle out to the cat-boy.

Not a move was made.

A curious tilt of the cat-girls’ hea.d. “ _Charm?_ ”

He was . . . . . petrified. Could he really be trusted with the infant? With all the blood on his hands?

Was he . . . . safe?

Skitty seemed to think so, for without warning she slipped the infant carefully into his arms. Heart hyped on too much caffeinated coffee and sweets, it pounded against his ribcage.

She looked . . just like both of them. Soft little tufts of silky light violet hair with streaks of intertwining reds, blues, and greens. Two eyes – one a calm, collected shade of blue and the other a vehement red – blinked sleepily at wide sapphires.

Silence.

Then to his elation she smiled with happy little gurgles, pudgy hands reaching up.

Heart soaring and loud purrs thundering the cat-boy held the infant closer to himself.

Her little chirps of laughter increased as her head lightly tapped his own.

No question in his mind. Any time she called for him, he would come. Heaven and Hell could take a flying leap and drown in the sea of the cosmos.

Something slipped over his head and thumped against his chest. Looking down he saw a very familiar oval object of polished coppery-gold color. He looked at Skitty questioningly as she explained, “ _Mondo found it before they morphed him. Wanted to return it to you, but kept forgetting about it until Macco morphed willingly._ ”

Gurgles calling her to play the cat-girl twiddled her fingers just out of the infant’s reach. “ _Decided on a name yet?_ ”

He would not be her only guardian. Especially if the Twerp Troop or any of Jesse and James’ Pokemon had anything to say about it. Or the Hollywood Gang for that matter. And Mewtwo, Pikatwo, and Meowtwo.

“Yeah. I tink Jesse an’ James woulda approved,” purred Meowth as he leaned against the cat-girl.

Skitty leaned back into him comfortably. “ _Well, what’s her name?_ ”

Meowth smiled.

It was a simple name really.

Beautiful like her Mother.

Stoic like her Father.

            Sapphire blues looked out the window to the glorious beauty of the full moon and everything bathed in pale silver. The quiet elegance of the surrounding, brilliant stars.

            The moon was the sweet and innocent babbling infant in his arms.

            The stars, everyone of his friends and Family that would come to her defense.

            “Stella.”

            Skitty smiled, knowing the true meaning of the infant’s name and slipped her hand into Meowth’s free hand.

            A squeeze. Her Charm was not going to be left unprepared with his Godkit and fractured Family.

            A return squeeze.

            Together the two felines would face the uncertain future with Stella. And if she ever needed a guardian that not even Heaven or Hell could give . .Meowth was more than happy to done the sobriquet Demon—Angel again.

            Anything for his Angel and Stella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meowth vs. Persian : Awake and Alive by Skillet  
> Meowth vs. Giovanni: Infamous by Motionless in White
> 
> There a Happy ending for our favorite little Meowthy-weowthy . . .   
> Is this the end for me? . . Nope, just be patient and keep reading the works of others.


	11. Chapter 11

Okay anyone who wants to can make fanart of this or amvs, or animations or memes or what not; but please credit me for the story and nintendo for the Pokemon series and games.

 

Thank you all for sticking with me through the end with this. And do not worry, I will not simply disappear from the writing world. I have some more stories in the works at the moment so please be patient as they may not come up for a time. 

Love you all! Keep reading and writing and posting!

 

. . . .Meowth will return. (Just in other stories and other ways ^0^ )

 

Until next story!


End file.
